A Ferret In Love
by eccentric indeed
Summary: "I do not love Granger. I just have these funny, fuzzy feelings when I'm around her. And that's not love! Love is unicorns, rainbows and big, cuddly pandas.", "Your lunacy never fails to amaze me." Being a ferret in love is hard. Bloody Granger. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Ferrets can read

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. OKAY?**

**A/N: Hello reader! This is my very first Dramione fic, so sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I just started reading stories of Draco/Hermione and I'm like "Jo? Why didn't put them together?", but because she's boss I can't do nothing about it. Hey, if you ship Lily/James, I also write stories about them, so you can check them out. I hope you would leave a review so I can know what you think and maybe improve myself! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ferrets Can Read<strong>

Head Girl, Hermione Granger just had an amazing day. She had really high marks on all her homework and she had answered every question that the professors had raised. This was a perfect day for her. So to end her perfect day, she happily made her way to her most favourite place: the library.

Smiling as she entered the peaceful haven, she calmly made her way to her usual spot, plopped down and began to do her homework on Charms. A foot long essay about _'Fidelius Charms, its advantages and disadvantages'_.

She was half-way through her essay, when a shadow casted over it. She looked and scowled.

Smirking down at her was no other than the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy whose smirked grew wider at her annoyed expression. "Well aren't you ecstatic to see me?" He mocked her. "I do believe I complete everybody's day."

"Well that's funny, because you just ruined mine." She snapped. "Go away, ferret."

You see, even if they were both made Heads and are supposed to be _'nice with each other'_ and be _'a good example of peace and unity to your fellow classmates'_, they still find each other annoying. Hermione will always be the know-it-all Gryffindork to Draco and Draco the arrogant, egotistical ferret to Hermione.

Draco shook his head in disappointment, "Now, now Granger. That isn't a nice thing to say. I was just going to say hello." He told her innocently. Hermione raised her eyebrows and then looked at him expectantly.

"Hello Granger." Draco said as if he had just seen her. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her essay.

Pausing to look at her work, which was still a few inches short, she had funny feeling that someone was watching her. She looked up cautiously then jumped in surprise.

"Malfoy!" She whispered furiously as she saw Draco standing on the same spot he stood a few minutes ago. He just stood there staring at her. She glared at him and said, "_What_ are you doing?"

That seemed to snap him out of his daze and he began to panic. He grabbed a random book from the shelf behind him and opened it and pretended to read. Not even realizing that he was holding the book upside down, he looked at Hermione and said, "Granger! I didn't see you there, I was just reading and not doing anything else … I'm reading Granger, _why_ are you interrupting me?" He then stormed off leaving Hermione staring after him completely flabbergasted.

"What is wrong with that idiot?" She shook her head in confusion and went back to her essay.

"Only a few more inches…" She muttered as she was almost done with her essay. She scribbled furiously, concentration etched on her face.

"Granger."

She jumped in surprise and looked up angrily at the boy who was standing in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked him whilst counting to ten.

He took the seat across her and began fiddling with his fingers. "I want to ask you something." He said as Hermione's annoyed expression changed to a curious one.

"What is it?" She asked. Draco paused and seemed to be thinking about what to say. He began to close his mouth and then immediately closing it.

"How-how-how was your classes?" He asked her smiling innocently. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and replied, "It was fine. Is that all?"

"What day is it tomorrow?" He continued to ask trying to sound nonchalant. Hermione relaxed a bit and leaned back on her chair. "It's Saturday…" she said remembering, "Oh, and it's a Hogsmeade Trip." Her eyes sparkled as she said this; she and Ron have a date tomorrow.

Draco swallowed nervously. "Hogsmeade… Ah yes. Err, Granger. Would you, um, will you –"

Hermione watched him curiously, "Yes?"

"— Erm, will you … let me … borrow that book?" he said pointing at the book beside Hermione's parchment. Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at him suspiciously.

"Why? Up to no good again, Malfoy?"

"Of course not." He scoffed, Hermione shrugged. "I want to read it , that's what you do with a book, right? Goodness Granger, you're the smartest witch of our age and you don't even know that? Tsk, Gryffindorks." He told her snatching the book. She threw him an angry glare and he sauntered away.

"Well, I didn't know ferrets could read!" She yelled after him, earning chuckles from students within vicinity. He glared back at her and she smiled at him smugly.

Exiting the library, he was grabbed by his best friend, Blaise Zabini. "So Drakey, chickened out on asking Granger to Hogsmeade?" He drawled, mocking Draco.

Draco scowled. "Of course not, Zabini. Granger just doesn't want to go out with handsome blokes like me. She prefers to hang out with Saint Potter and that idiot, Weaselbee. And I believe she has other plans tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. I heard she's got a date with_ 'that idiot'_, Weaselbee." Blaise said nonchalantly, watching Draco's expression carefully.

"WHAT? You knew all along, and you didn't tell me?" He yelled indignantly as Blaise laughed at him. "Of course I knew, Drake. I just didn't tell you, because you _might_ make a total fool of yourself." He smirked at him.

"Why _you_ little –"

"Oh hello, Granger. Good luck on your date with the Weasel tomorrow." Blaise said as Hermione passed by them. With a last glare at Draco she walked away.

"Yes Granger, ferrets _can _read!" He called after her smirking. She glared back at him.

'_And apparently, they get nervous when they ask someone out.'_

"Come on, Blaise. Let's ruin Granger and Weaselbee's date tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I finally got this idea out of my head. Let me know what you think. REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Getting Soaked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**A/N: Hey! Thanks to Princess Twila and BlondeGinger711 for the reviews and for suggesting that I add a few more chapters to this story. So here is chapter 2 of 'Ferrets can read'. Don't forget to leave a review; I really want to know what you think so I can improve myself. Thanks :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Getting Soaked<strong>

**Draco's POV**

Well this is awkward.

Here I am just being awesome in a Saturday morning, sitting on my favourite couch in the Head's dorm, reading a book and trying to act nonchalant as the Weasel keeps giving me murderous looks.

What is taking Granger so long?

I took a sip of my pumpkin juice and subtly glanced at the red haired abomination. Yep, he's still giving me the evil eye. Why is he looking at me like that? What did I ever do to him? I put down my pumpkin juice and lowered my book to face him.

I think he's trying to decapitate me with his eyes. Shrugging, I stared back at him with my face completely impassive. The uncomfortable silence was unnerving and only the sound of the fire crackling and Hermione's footsteps can be heard.

It was like a staring contest. I stared at him blankly and he glared at me angrily. It would seem like we were waiting anxiously on who would blink first. I could see that he was sitting stiffly on the couch across mine, his eyes fixed on nothing else but me.

I smirked inwardly; you're going to lose Weasel.

Taking a deep breath I started whistling 'Pop goes the Weasel.' I always hear Granger whistle that while in the showers every day, and it just got stuck in my mind. Better put it to good use.

I can already see Weasel's face go red. "… POP GOES THE WEASEL!"

I smiled triumphantly as he abruptly took out his wand.

"Oh." The both of us turned to look at Granger who was standing by the stairs. Weasel put his wand back and glared at me and I just looked back at him innocently.

Granger approached us cautiously as if she was interrupting something. Actually, yes you were Granger. But never mind that. "I see you have started reading." She asked me pointing at the book in my hand.

I nodded. "Err, yeah. It's an interesting read." I noticed that failed to notice Weasely who was looking at her completely surprised.

"I didn't know ferrets get interested in Charms." She remarked, amusement visible in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Well, then Granger. You don't know a lot about ferrets. You should try to know them better." I smirked. She rolled her eyes and was about to say something when the redhead cleared his throat loudly.

Granger flushed and faced Weasel's annoyed face. "Are we going or not, Hermione?"

"Sorry Ron, erm, I forgot you were there." She apologised. He grabbed her hand and went out the portrait hole angrily, throwing me one last look of pure hate.

I laughed loudly at Weasel's annoyed expression. That was priceless.

"Well, well. Someone's in a good mood." Blaise said entering the dorm and seeing me laugh. I told him what happened and he joined me in laughter.

"Oh, I wish I could have seen that!" He chuckled. I stood up, grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out of the Head's dorm.

"Come on Blaise, it's time to go ruin Granger and Weaselbee's date."

* * *

><p>"<em>'The Chudley Cannons are awesome Hermione, do you agree with me?', 'Oh, I do agree Ronald.' <em>." Draco mimicked, glaring at the laughing couple a few tables away from them. "Gaah! Disgusting."He spat, viciously. They were all in the Three Broomsticks as it seemed to be the only warm place since Hogsmeade was covered with snow.

Blaise Zabini was giving him a weird but amused look. "That is so weird of you Draco. Do you do that all the time?" He asked amusedly. Draco glared at him. "Shut it Zabini." He then turned back to glare at Ron who was now trying to hold Hermione's hand. Anger boiled inside of him when Ron finally got hold of it and interlaced his fingers with hers. He saw Hermione look at their interlaced hands and she blushed.

Blaise was watching this happily, it was always amusing to watch Draco get jealous of the Weasel. He had been like this since last month and although he keeps on denying the fact that he likes Granger, the small smile that creeps into his face when he sees her always makes Blaise think differently.

"Drake, do you like Granger?" Blaise asked him. He turned quickly to look at him and said, "Of course not! How could you say that?" He scowled at Blaise. He smiled and told Draco, "You tried to ask her out yesterday…"

"Yes, but it was only because Head Mistress McGonagall wants us to discuss about that ball next month." Draco said defensively. Blaise smirked, "So you just had to ask her out? Can't you just discuss it in the library or something?"

Draco glared at him, irritably. "I—just, NO I DON'T LIKE HER!" He told him with a tone of finality and went back into glaring at Ron and Hermione.

Ron stood up and went to order some Butterbeers. Draco smiled excitedly; he tapped Blaise on the shoulder and whispered to him the plan. Blaise smirked, "This will be good." Ron went back and sat beside Hermione.

"Look Hermione, I found this really cool spell that heats up Butterbeer really fast, I find it useful since my stock back at the dormitories is really cold and who wants to drink cold Butterbeer? Here watch …" He flicked his wrist and muttered some words.

Draco and Blaise smirked and raised their wands in unison.

Then chaos ensued.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHH ROOOOOONNNNN! MAKE IT STOP_!" Hermione screamed as the Butterbeer sprayed uncontrollably at her. The other students inside the Three Broomsticks moved away, trying not to get splashed by the wild Butterbeer. Ron paled and grabbed hold of it which continued shower Hermione with the delicious drink. The Three Broomsticks was soon flooded with the golden liquid.

Blaise flicked his wand and it stopped. They hid themselves with the crowd and sniggered widely as they watched Hermione's face turn red then purple.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

They high-fived each other and quickly made their way back into the castle.

Draco ran back to the Head's Dorm and sat back on his favourite couch, taking the book and began to read it.

A few seconds later, "Ugh, just – we'll just talk_ later_ Ron."Draco heard Hermione then heard Ron say ,"Ok, Hermione. I'm so sorry". Draco smirked and went back to his book, an innocent expression on his face. He heard the portrait hole open and close and he looked up to see Hermione Granger drenched in Butterbeer from head to toe.

Draco bit his lip to contain his laughter. "What happened in the Three Broomsticks?" He asked then mentally kicking himself. Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "How did you know we were at the Three Broomsticks?"

He thought of something quickly and shrugged, "You're soaked in Butterbeer, and where else could you have been?"

Hermione's eyes were still narrowed as she continued to stare at him. She approached him slowly and looked at him from head to toe.

"You have something to do with this. It's the kind of thing you would do." She told Draco while looking at him straight in the eye. Draco flinched, every time Hermione does that nobody can tell her a lie.

Draco gulped audibly. "O-Of course not Granger. I have been here all day."

She smirked and slowly lowered her face to his. Draco closed his eyes as he feared for the worst. He opened them slowly and found himself staring at the most entrancing eyes he had ever seen in his whole life. Hermione's face was inches from his.

"You've been here _all_ day, eh?"

He nodded. Then Hermione raised a finger and touched his nose.

"Then why is there snow on your nose?" She flicked his nose and ran back upstairs to get changed leaving Draco frozen in his arm chair.

Blaise entered the dormitories and saw Draco in that state. He shook him out of it and asked him what was wrong.

"Granger." He replied.

Blaise grimaced. "Oooh, she found out?"

Draco smiled widely. "She touched my nose." Blaise shot him a confused look. "Er, come again?"

"She touched my nose, Zabini. She touched it."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Draco, we know she just touched your nose. We just read it. Hello everybody! So Draco and Blaise successfully ruined Ron and Hermione's date and Hermione just touched Draco's nose. Will Draco finally admit that he likes Hermione Granger?<strong>

**Thanks for reading by the way. Please do leave a review; I want to know what you think! :D**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Granger's eyes

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._**

_A/N: Special thanks to **Princess Twila**, **BlondeGinger711**, **Just Your Average Malfoy**, **lorrinda **and **CrunchyMunchers** for the reviews! You made me do a happy dance early in the morning to which my parents just looked at me weirdly. Anyways, I'm back to school which means no fast updates. So I apologize in advance. Well here's chapter three, hope you like it._

* * *

><p><strong>Granger's Eyes<strong>

**Draco's POV**

We all have our own friends, which means we all experience those moments were they just keep on annoying us and we have this urge to cut off their heads and feed them to the Loch Ness Monster.

Yep. I'm experiencing that right now. Maybe it'll make the front page of the Daily Prophet, _'Draco Malfoy cuts off Blaise Zabini's head and feeds him to Nessie.'_

"Blaise, stop it mate. It's been a week already, it's getting old." I told my soon to be eaten friend. He smirked and shook his head.

"No can do, Draco. Even after a week I still find it hilarious." He chuckled. "_'She touched my nose, Zabini. She touched my nose.'_" I groaned as Blaise did another bad impression of me saying that awful line for the _billionth_ time that day.

I can't believe I said that. In a _dreamy_ voice. And I was smiling _widely_. What kind of spell did Granger cast upon me?

"She touched my NOSE!" Blaise yelled attracting the attention of my fellow Slytherins. I smacked the back of his head, but he still kept laughing.

I rubbed my temples and scowled at him, "Blaise you are my friend. Why do you keep on embarrassing me?"

He grinned at me. "Its _best_ friend," he corrected, "and this is what best friends are supposed to do."

I shot him an annoyed look, "Well, if you're going to keep on annoying me, you are going to lose that _'best friend_' title of yours." I rolled my eyes as he pouted at me.

He shrugged and took a bite out of an apple, "Ok, here's the deal." I raised my eyebrows at him." I will stop badgering you if you would say this; Blaise Zabini is the coolest best friend ever. He is totally awesome and he is way hotter than me."

I let out an exasperated sigh and he smiled at me cheekily. "I hate you." I told him and he shrugged nonchalantly. "But … if it gets you to stop with all that _'She touched my nose'_ nonsense, after you Zabini."

Blaise cleared his throat, "Raise your pinkie and repeat after me. Bl –"

"Why do I have to raise my pinkie?" I asked him, completely baffled. He shrugged, "I just want you to, now raise that pinkie and repeat. Blaise Zabini,"

"Blaise Zabini,"

"Is the coolest person in the entire planet."

"Why did you change the wo—"

"I _said_ repeat!"

"Is the coolest person in the entire planet."

"He's an awesome best friend and the hottest guy in Hogwarts …"

"He's an awesome _blah, blah – OK!_ _Sorry_, awesome friend, hottest guy in school, yeah go on…"

"And I, Draco Malfoy, am in love with Hermione Granger."

"And I, Draco Malfoy, am in love with Herm – WHOA! _Blaise!_" I glared at him and he tried to act innocently.

"Come on, Draco. You obviously like her." He said, finishing his apple and throwing it away.

"I _don't_ like her, Blaise." Blaise snorted. "I'll never do, even if she wore a beautiful dress and she would look absolutely gorgeous in it and every time I would see I'll have these butterflies in my tummy… not even _then_, Zabini."

Blaise threw me a deadpan look. "You are obviously in love with her." I glared at him. "I _don't_ love her! Maybe just …_ like_, _not_ love! I'm _never_ falling in love!"

Blaise stared at me amusedly, "Yep, you love her."

"_Do_ not!"

"_Do_ too!"

"I have and apple in my hand, Zabini."

"So?"

"And I throw hard."

"Well, let's just see about th –_ OW! Bloody hell_, Drake!"

"Warned you, and I do _not_ love Granger. I just have these funny, fuzzy feelings when I'm around her. And that's not love! Love is unicorns, rainbows and big, cuddly pandas."

Blaise looked at me, flabbergasted. "What?"

I rolled my eyes at him and stood up. "I have to go. I'm patrolling with Granger. Bye." And I left him there, staring at no one in particular, muttering, "Love is _unicorns_?"

* * *

><p>It was almost time for our patrols and I waited for Granger outside the portrait hole. I waited there in silence, and then I looked up when I heard footsteps approaching me. There I saw her, walking hurriedly, muttering things under her breath. I only caught some like, <em>"Fight", "Ronald", "stupid", "emotional range of a teaspoon."<em>

"Granger?" I called and she looked up in surprise. "Malfoy! Right, Patrols. Err, let's get going then."

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

Patrols were uneventful. We haven't caught anyone and we are now walking back in silence, the both us lost in our own little world.

I would glance at Malfoy often and see him smiling to himself, and then his expression would change into horrified then turn into confused.

He's just so weird sometimes. I smiled a bit when he got lost in his thoughts and almost tripped. I never saw him like that. Is something bothering him?

Well at least his problem's not bigger than mine. Ron and I had another fight and it's the _10th_ one this week. We sometimes don't get along with things and he's not exactly a great boyfriend. There would be times when he cancels our dates and he's usually quiet when we are together. And every time at breakfast or lunch or dinner, he would either just ignore me or complain a lot about stupid things or just stuff his face with food. He can be insensitive at times too. Everything changed since that incident at Hogsmeade. Heck, it changed when we started going out! When we were just friends things weren't like this. I liked it better when we were.

Are supposed to be _just_ friends?

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

Patrols were eerily quiet tonight. Seems like Granger is lost in her own little world.

I glanced at her and noticed that her hair is a lot less bushy anymore and that she had grown taller over the summer. I smiled as I remembered her big brown eyes that bored into my silver ones last Saturday.

And my nose, she touched it.

Wait – _gaaaah!_

You, reader. Never breathe a word of this to Zabini, go it?

My smiling face turned into a horrified one as I remembered that incident. Why for the love of Merlin ,did I say that?

I'm so confused!You know what, I think it has something to with Granger's eyes. It's all her fault I said those things. Ah yes that's it, blame Granger.

"Malfoy." She called to me and I slowly looked and met her eyes. And then I felt this funny, fuzzy feeling and my knees went all wobbly and I found it hard to breathe.

"Malfoy!" She called again, her eyes sparkling. I just kept staring at them. I can stare at those beautiful eyes forever.

_"MALFOY!"_

Why is she shouti – _OW_!

Great. I just unconsciously slammed straight into a wall.

It's those _bloody_ eyes! I'm just going to tell Granger never to make eye contact with me again.

"Malfoy?" She crouched down and helped me sit up. I composed myself to tell her that it's all her fault and that she should take her eyes out. I am just so mad at her.

"_LOOK GRANGER_," I said looking up. Then I met her eyes for the second time.

"Are you okay?" She asked me her brown orbs bored into mine.

I smiled dreamily, "Never better."

* * *

><p><strong>Erm, please do remind Draco to avoid eye contact with Hermione. Her eyes never do him good. So, Draco tells Blaise that he just have funny, fuzzy feelings for Hermione and does not love her. Because love is just unicorns, rainbows and big, cuddly pandas.<strong>

**Chapter three is done! Thanks for reading. Next update would be undetermined since I am uncertain about the amount of homework our beloved teachers would give us.**

**Please do review you people who read this story! I REALLY want to know your thoughts about this story! **

**Go on and click that Review button down there. Ha-ha :D**


	4. Goodbye Ronald

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Hello guys, yeah so sorry for the super duper slow update. My schoolwork? Loads, mountains, truckloads … it's really awful. My dearest teachers if you read fanfiction and even though you don't know me, please give students less homework, because school life would be much easier if you did. Whatever, ok so I just realized that my chapters are quite short. I kind of sighed irritably at that, but just so you all know this was just supposed to be a one-shot, but because of BlondeGirl711 and Princess Twila who told me that it has potential to be multi-chaptered, I made it into that. OKAY, enough of that. THANK YOU to _. , IDOBELIEVEINFARIESIDOIDO , missmollymundt , TwinsConspiracy , Shivvv , Alice D, lorrinda , Just Your Above Average Malfoy , and sleepysiopao_ for the reviews. Erm, sorry for the long author's note, I just really need to say all of this. Anyways, enjoy chapter 4! I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**Reviews would be awesome. Leave one and you'll be awesome too. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Goodbye Ronald<strong>

"_Never better!_"

I groaned and smacked my forehead. "Zabini!" I yelled at my friend who mimicked me again. "I told you that to help me find out what's wrong with her eyes!"

Blaise chuckled and clapped me on the back. "I know, I know. But sorry, I just can't help it, mate. _'Are you okay?', 'Never better Granger, mwah, mwah, I love you so much!'_"

I glared at him angrily and he quickly dodged the apple that was about to hit his stupid head.

"It's creepy, Zabini. It's like it has super powers or something." I told him, while scanning the Gryffindor table for the bushy-haired menace.

Blaise snorted. "Super powers? Seriously, Drake? So she has laser eyes and x-ray vision?" I shot him a confused look and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Never mind that," he muttered. "Look, I don't really think her eyes have super powers."

"But look what happens when I sta—"

"Ok fine. How about, I investigate about this. I'll be observing you every time you look at Granger. And by the end of the day, we'll have the result. It's either her eyes have super powers or you're just in love with her." He said happily. I rolled my eyes and stared at him suspiciously.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" I said to him. He rolled his eyes, "Do you not trust your best friend who always has your best interests at heart?" He told me dramatically.

I stared at him blankly. He pouted and faked-cry on my shoulder, I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine, mate. You can do this observing, investigating thingy …"

Blaise smiled happily, took out a clipboard and a pen.

And he then he started staring at me.

I squirmed in my seat as his eyes followed my every move.

"Blaise, mate."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You're creeping me out."

He snorted and turned away from me. Thank Merlin. Then suddenly he tapped me just as I began to drink my pumpkin juice.

"There's Granger. Make eye contact." He whispered his pen ready to jot down any observations. Merlin he's deranged.

I slowly looked up and met her eyes. Then everything went blurry.

Yep, I was definitely in Granger Land.

Her eyes smiles at my silver ones. It's so beautiful…

_SLAP._

"Drake!" Blaise yelled as he slapped my face. I turned to him angrily and asked, "What the heck was that for?"

He looked pointedly between my legs. I looked down and paled.

"Please don't tell me I peed in my pants." I whispered to him completely horrified. He chuckled and shook his head. Thank goodness. Wait what exactly happened?

"It's just pumpkin juice, Draco. It kind of spilled out of your mouth when you met her eyes, and you're mouth was wide open for 5 minutes." He told me, reading his clipboard and adding some notes.

"Merlin's Beard." I said banging my head on the table. Blaise began to scribble furiously in his clipboard then went back to staring at me.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>What in the world is wrong with that ferret?<p>

When I got in and met his eyes, that mouth of his popped open and pumpkin juice spilled out. I touched my face, consciously. Was there something on my face?

I glared at him, who just kept staring at me like a fish, and sat beside Ron. He was sitting across Harry, who sat beside Ginny and beside him were Lavender Brown and her friends. As I began to grab some toast, my eyes flickered to the brown-haired girl beside my boyfriend.

She was laughing at something Ron said and he smiled back at her happily. I scowled and turned away. Ron didn't even acknowledge me. Harry saw me look at them and scowl, so he kicked Ron under the table.

"_Bloody –_"Harry stared at Ron then looked pointedly at me. Ron flushed and turned to talk to me, "Good Morning Hermione. Sorry, erm, didn't see you there. Lavender and I was just talking about the Chudley Cannons she's big fan of them see…"

I smiled at him but grimaced inwardly. Yeah sure, just say hi to your girlfriend and then turn your back from her and talk with the other girl. That's great Ronald Weasely, just great.

I don't think this relationship would still work. I have to make a decision.

* * *

><p>"Blaise, I'm not doing this anymore." I told him as we made our way to Charms. He smacked the back of my head and told me, "You have to, idiot. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Potions<strong>

"Read the instructions carefully and no one will get hurt." Professor Slughorn told his class. Draco and Blaise, who were partners in Potions, carefully stirred their potion counter-clock wise.

"Ok, Drake. Now, add some beetle eyes and some of this powdered root stuff." Blaise said, reading the instructions on the book. Draco added the right amount of those and stirred them again. Well, he has to be cautious. Slughorn reminded them that this potion, if done wrong, will explode.

_What possessed this man to let us do this dangerous potion? Well, whatever. I just have to focus and avoid getting distracted._

"Err, Malfoy?"

Here come Granger's eyes again.

_BOOM._

* * *

><p>Malfoy is one stupid ferret. I just asked him if I could borrow their knife, and they decided to blow up half of the dungeon.<p>

Why is he always staring at me? Is there an invisible thing that only ferrets can see in my face?

I shook my heads from these thoughts and focused on finding Ron. I have decided what I have to do. It will do us both good.

I walked back to the Heads Dorm and was surprised when I saw the person I was just looking for standing outside the portrait hole.

"Ron?" I called. He looked up and stared sadly at me. Is he doing what I think he's doing?

He approached me, slowly and looked me straight in the eye. He took a deep breath and grabbed my hand. "You are kind, caring and lovely. You understand me and put up with my childishness." I opened my mouth to say something, but he held up a hand telling me to listen first. "You're the brightest witch of our age, a true Gryffindor, a very beautiful lady and … my best friend."

I stared at his blue eyes, as my brown ones began to shine with tears. "Hermione, I love you and I always will. You are one the most important person in my life and I want you to be happy. I miss our friendly banters Hermione, all the laughs we would share with Harry and I missed your nagging every time he and I won't do our homework." I chuckled softly, tears trickling down my face. "When we started going out, a lot had changed. We don't do those things anymore. Everything became awkward and just not right. Sorry if I had been a jerk the past few days, I just couldn't find the courage to do this. I had lot on my mind and I don't want to hurt you." Ron sighed and hugged Hermione tightly.

"I'm not the one you are destined to be with. That lucky bloke is still there somewhere, waiting for the right time. He will come someday Hermione, the one who is really meant to be with you." He broke away and smiled at me. The tears kept flowing but I can't help but smile a bit. He wiped my tears with his thumb and studied my face. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Goodbye Hermione." He breathed, kissing my head.

"Goodbye." I replied, hugging him one last time. He smiled and slowly walked back to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Ron?" I called as he was about to turn into a corner. He looked back and said, "Yeah?"

"You and Lavender are perfect for each other." I told him, smiling weakly. He grinned and said, "You think so?"

I nodded and he smiled, walking away. More tears flowed down my face and I ran inside the Heads dorm, plopping down on the couch.

"Goodbye Ronald."

* * *

><p>"It's already 6. The both of you can go now." Madam Pompfrey told the two occupants in the Hospital Wing. They sighed in relief and ran out.<p>

"We finally got out, eh?" Draco said, looking at Blaise who grinned in response. Draco smirked and rubbed his sore neck.

"Granger is dangerous. That woman hadn't done anything but cause me pain."

Blaise laughed and took out his clipboard. He cleared his throat and said, "Left mouth open for 5 minutes, unconsciously hugged Professor Flitwick like a teddy bear, waltzed with Head Mistress McGonagall, smiled dreamily at Filch aaaaannnnddd blew up half of the dungeons." He snorted at Draco's pained expression and he glared back at him.

"So, therefore I conclude that …" Blaise then showed him the clipboard. It was the most horrifying thing Draco had ever seen. Written in big, bold letters with hearts, rainbows and unicorns surrounding it were: _YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HER._

Draco glared at him angrily and said, "NOOO I DON'T!" Blaise smirked, happily.

"Is that all Zabini?" Draco growled. Blaise smiled innocently at him and said, "Bad things ALWAYS happen when you stare at her eyes. So avoid them at all times." And then he walked away, leaving Draco.

He sighed irritably and entered the portrait hole of the Head's Dorm. Entering cautiously, he looked around for any sign of the Gryffindor know-it-all.

His eyes fell on the person who was crying on the couch. Hermione Granger.

_I have to be careful; looking at her eyes might kill me._

Draco approached her warily, watching out for her eyes. He closed his eyes then said, "Erm Granger? What's wrong?"

He heard silence and sniffling for a moment and then he felt arms wrap around his stomach. He gasped and stiffened. Hermione Granger is hugging him. _Granger_ is hugging _Malfoy_.

Run for your lives people, it's the apocalypse.

He stood there awkwardly with Hermione's arms still wrapped around him. After a few minutes, his arms, who suddenly had a mind of its own, slowly wrapped around her.

He carefully settled her down on the couch, letting her cry into his shirt. He didn't really know how to handle a crying girl, so he just held her in silence. The crying stopped after a few minutes. Draco felt her arms unwound from him as she tried to look up at him.

He panicked and quickly closed his eyes just as Hermione tried to look up at him. She sniffed and said, "Why are you closing your eyes?"

"Err, long story. Can you please wear this first?" He replied handing her a blindfold. Too exhausted to ask or argue she wore it and muttered, "Yeah, I'm wearing it now."

Draco opened his eyes gently._ Good, she's wearing them_.

"Granger, are you feeling better now?" He asked and she nodded. "Erm, what exactly were you crying about?" At this Draco saw her lips quiver and tears began to flow again.

He stared at her guiltily and pulled her in again for a hug. "It's Ron," she started, "we just broke up." Draco burned with anger. Weasel's going to pay.

"I'm not really mad at him… I'm just, you know, sad." Draco cooled down a bit. "Actually, I think I'm feeling kind of happy, I got my best friend back…" She added.

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Not mad, just sad but happy? You're just weird sometimes, Granger."

Hermione smacked his chest, "Says the Slytherin who just let a Mudblood hug him for minutes." Draco flinched at that word. He never says that word anymore.

"Well, just so you know Granger… I'm really nice now." Hermione snorted and Draco glared at her.

"Can I remove this blindfold now? Why am I even wearing this? Are you naked or something?" Hermione asked and Draco smirked, "So you want to see me naked, Granger?"

Hermione gagged and said, "In your dreams ferret." Draco chuckled and stood up. Then Hermione suddenly removed her blindfold, revealing her still glossy brown eyes.

Draco panicked and ran for the stairs.

"Malfoy?" She called and he turned back warily.

"Thank you."

She smiled at him, gratefully her eyes lighting up. Draco blinked and nodded, happy to know that he survived Granger's eyes, and then he ran upstairs into the bedroom.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his room looked differently.

_I do not own a teddy bear. Nor a picture of Potter and Weasely and I seriously don't own a pair of pink bunny slippers._

"Malfoy?" Hermione called downstairs.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"That's my room, you idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione and Ron broke up and she ends up hugging her arch enemy. Will Draco finally believe the words written in Blaise's clipboard or will he continue to deny it?<strong>

**Thanks for reading guys! I finished this at 12:30 AM and I'm just really exhausted. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Please do review! At least try to tell me what you think.**

**Go on and press that Review button down there. REVIEW!**


	5. Hermeeowknee and Drahcow

Disclaimer: Yes, I own Harry Potter. And I am also a liar.

A/N: What you're thinking: **A. Yaay! She updated! Or** **B. Took you long enough. **Yeah, sorry about the slow updates. Thanks for all the reviews, I love you all so much. I'm not going to make this long, so here's Chapter 5. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Her-mee-ow-knee and Drah-cow<strong>

Draco Malfoy yawned widely and stretched. He sighed tiredly and sat up on his four-poster bed. Rubbing his eyes furiously, he got up, took his towel and went downstairs to take a shower.

The Head's bathroom was downstairs dividing the Head Girl and Boy's rooms.

It was very early in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise. Draco always woke up before Hermione. She usually wakes up by the time he finishes taking a shower. But he thinks she will be waking up late today. He heard her crying the whole night.

_Stupid Weaselbee._ He thought angrily, entering the bathroom. He walked groggily to the showers and began removing his garments. Once he got his shirt removed he placed it beside his towel and was now removing his pyjamas.

Then, he saw something move.

He took his towel and wrapped it around his lower body. He cautiously began to look around, wondering what that was. A gush of wind made him shiver and he turned around as he felt someone or something was watching him. It was just so quiet that he got a bit nervous.

Then he saw something again. He gulped audibly. His throat was dry and his heart was pounding. And then –

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger woke up with a start.<p>

She just heard someone scream. And it was Malfoy. She bolted out of her bed and quickly got out of her room. She didn't get enough sleep from crying all night and she was really tired. Her hair was extremely messy right now, and her beautiful eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles under it.

Then Malfoy screamed again. She dashed to the bathroom, horrible images flashing in her mind. Malfoy on the floor, lifeless, lying in a pool of his own blood.

She shook those thoughts away and entered the bathroom warily. Malfoy had stopped screaming and that made Hermione worry much further. They might have slit his throat or strangled him to death. She searched for him frantically.

And there he was, crouched down on the floor, whimpering.

* * *

><p><em>'Merlin if I die, please tell my mother that I love her and that Father should get a haircut because he looks like a girl. Tell Weaselbee that I hate him so much and that even if I am dead, he is still an idiot and I'm still hotter and richer than him. Tell the Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die that I hope he would just die and that, just like Weasel, I am hotter and richer than him. Tell Zabini that I hate and love him, and if he doesn't shut up about Granger and me, I will haunt him and feed him to Giant Squid. Also remind him that I am, was and always will be right that love is unicorns, rainbows and pandas. And err, Granger. Merlin, tell her that Weasel's a git and she could do better than him. And most importantly, tell her that I, I …'<em>

"MALFOY!"

Hermione shook him and he looked up. He stared into her brown eyes and he felt warm and safe. Then his eyes widened. He should tell her, it's just there somewhere, waiting for the right time to attack and eat the both of them. He searched around and he saw it, it was just behind Granger.

"GRANGER! LOOK OUT!" Draco screamed and ran for safety in the bathtub. Hermione turned around to look at what he was pointing at and began to laugh.

Draco looked up from the bathtub and looked at Hermione who was rolling on the floor, laughing loudly. He flushed and yelled, "Are you crazy woman? Come here and hide, it's going to kill you! Why are you laughing?"

Hermione calmed herself and said, "I'm not the crazy one. It's you who is deranged. Why in the world are you hiding from a spider?"

Draco glared at her and said defensively, "They are lethal to me Granger. They hunt and kill handsome blokes like me. Do you want me dead?"

Hermione seemed to think about it and he stared at her incredulously. "WHAT—"

She burst out in laughter, picked up the spider and placed it near the window. She walked slowly to Malfoy who was still sitting in the bathtub, glaring at her. She smiled happily and said, "Who knew the Slytherin Prince was so afraid of spiders? You wouldn't mind if I tell everyone else, won't you?"

Draco shot her a murderous look, "Do that and I'll feed you to the Giant Squid." Hermione smirked at his outraged expression. "Not afraid of you, ferret."

Her smug expression fell when Draco began to smile mischievously. Uh oh, not good.

"Really Granger?" He drawled, smiling slyly. Hermione gulped, she just realised that she was alone with him in the bathroom, only a towel wrapped around his torso. What is he going to do?

Draco smirked widely when Hermione's eyes landed on his bare chest and just stared at it. "See something you like Granger?" He said, smiling triumphantly as her cheeks began to colour.

Why did this git have to be so … attractive? Eeurgh! Snap out of it Hermione, this is Malfoy. Your arch enemy, the most arrogant and stupid git you ever had the misfortune to meet. Ok, Malfoy is just a stupid ferret, an ugly, good for nothing, hot – ferret. I need to talk to Ginny.

"You make me puke Ferret boy." Hermione replied weakly. Draco laughed loudly.

"So not afraid of me then? Sure about that Gryffindork?" Draco told her, making Hermione more nervous.

Positive thinking, Hermoine. Maybe he'll just do nothing.

Then Draco grabbed hold of his towel. Hermione's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

He smiled evilly.

"Malfoy, look, I'm sorry. Don't remove it. Let me get out first…"

"One…"

"Eep!" Hermione exclaimed closing her eyes. Draco laughed.

"Three!"

"No MALFOY!"

And then she heard his towel plop on the floor.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione shrieked, running away leaving Draco laughing happily.

"Granger!" He called. "I am wearing boxers!"

* * *

><p>"Granger found out about your fear of spiders?" Blaise said incredulously, a wide smile creeping into his face. Draco groaned. "Have I changed Blaise?" He asked his best friend.<p>

"Yep." He answered him without hesitation. Draco rolled his eyes and said, "I bet its Granger's fault. It's just not normal anymore. I'm supposed to be rude to her, Blaise. That is who I am, the arch enemy of the Golden Trio, the boy Granger loathes the most. I should be insulting her about her bushy hair and stupid friends."

"Yeah, but instead you fell in love with her."

"Zabini."

"Malfoy."

"Blaise, I need your help. Granger has to hate my guts again, and then everything will be back to normal."

Draco sighed and stared expectantly at his best mate. Blaise thought about something for a few minutes then smiled widely.

"Ok Drake, let's go and make Granger despise you again."

* * *

><p>"Got it?" Blaise asked Draco as he told him his plan. Draco nodded, "Read them and mean them, got it. Oh look, here she comes. Go on hide!"<p>

Hermione walked towards Draco, eyeing him suspiciously as he leaned against the wall and glared at her. What's wrong with him?

Draco looked around and saw Blaise give him the go signal. He stepped forward and said, "Granger."

"Yes Malfoy?" She asked him, irritably. He searched for them and after a few seconds Blaise held it up. The cue cards.

"Erm, let's see. Points at Granger …"" Draco began to read. Blaise smacked his forehead and Draco kicked himself mentally.

"You! Granger!" He exclaimed, pointing at Hermione who just rolled her eyes. "I don't care about you and I regret hugging you! Your friends are idiots, your hair is bushy and you skin is ugly and rough … wait. No Blaise, she has nice skin mate… I mean…" Blaise smacked his head with the cue cards and was now trying to strangle Draco with his eyes.

"What are you on about? This morning you told me my shoes look ugly and I have horrible breath. You told everyone that I am in love with Professor Flitwick and was keeping it in secret and that we had a baby and now this? What are you doing Malfoy?" She asked him exasperatedly.

She was now fuming, that morning she talked to Ginny about him and she said that he must have a crush on her. Hermione surprisingly felt a bit giddy about it and was going to treat Malfoy nicer now. But then he acted like a stupid jerk the whole day.

"I just want you to hate me again, Granger!" He told her, irritably. She glared at him and said, "Well, you certainly succeeded in doing that, I hate you!" And she stomped off, leaving Malfoy feeling guilty.

Draco shook his head and ran after her. Blaise got out of his hiding place and watched his friend catch up with the Gryffindor know-it-all. "I wish Draco would just admit it. It so hard helping him make a fool out of himself."

* * *

><p>"Granger!" Draco called as he entered the Head's Dorm. Hermione turned and glared at him.<p>

"What now?" She asked him. He sighed and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry. I was a jerk." He mumbled not meeting her angry stare.

"It's just that, I'm not used to all of this being nice to you and everything. It's too weird."

"Yeah, I know." She told him, chuckling. He looked up and stared at her confused. "I also find 'nice' you, really weird. I'm not used to Mr Nice Guy Malfoy; you have always been the git who I just want to die. And burn in flames."

"Ouch. You love me too much Granger." He told her, mock-offended. She chuckled and punched his arm. "Actually it would be nice if we were actually friends." She said casually. "It would be weird, but I guess it would be the best thing to do, being friends with you."

"People would think it's the end of the world." Draco laughed. She smiled and stretched out her hand, "They might as well be prepared. Truce ferret boy?"

"Friends, Her- Granger." He said, shaking her hand. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You almost said my name." She said. "Err, am I aloud too? Friends do call friends by the first name right?" He answered, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah Dr—Malfoy."

"It's Draco."

"Der-aie-coo." She smirked. He shook his head. "No Herman, it's Draco. Drei-co."

"It's not Herman, Drah-cow. It's Her-mee-ow-knee, Hermoine."

"It's DER-A-Co, ok Hermanoid?"

Hermione sighed irritably and rolled her eyes. "You're incorrigible."

"I do try." Draco told her haughtily.

Hermione stuck her tongue out. "Drah-cowww…"

"Herman…"

Hermione laughed and ran upstairs. "Goodnight Draco."

"'Night Hermione."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Hermione its Draco not Drah-cow. And Draco it's not Herman. SO, the two of them are now friends. What's going to happen next? Will Hermione fall for Drah-cow? Why am I asking you these questions? Will I update soon?<strong>

**Why won't you leave me a review?**

**Go on you awesome person who is reading this now, press that button down there and tell me what you think of the story so far. Looking forward to your reviews!**


	6. Hermione is carried by a bunny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Boohoo for me.**

**A/n: Yes, I know I update really slow. We have this enactment of a life story and I'm directing it. Yeah, extremely busy, and err, we have a new puppy! Her name is Ginny (we're proud Potterheads) and I spend all my time with her and Draco (our other puppy). The both of them are just adorable. Ok, enough of that. Here is Chapter 6! Enjoy and never, ever EVER forget to review.**

**Wait, what was it you weren't supposed to forget?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A bunny was carrying Hermione<strong>

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!"

Hermione ran as fast as she could from the Head's Dorm, a big smug smile on her face. Panting slightly she slowed down and just walked hurriedly.

_I have to hide!_

"Godric!" She exclaimed as she collided with Blaise and they both fell down on the stone floor. Blaise groaned and rubbed his sore butt.

"Granger? What's wrong with you?" He asked her indignantly then standing up and gradually stretching out his hand to help Hermione. She took his hand and helped herself up; she took a deep breath and looked around cautiously.

Then she whispered happily. "Mission accomplished."

Blaise stared at her dumbfounded and then applauded. "Well, well. Never knew you had it in you…"

She bowed dramatically and smirked at him. He grinned at her proudly and pretended to wipe a fake tear, "I'm so proud of you Hermione. Very proud indeed … and only in a day!" She laughed and punched his arm.

Now if a Gryffindor saw this, they would have thought that Hermione Granger was under the Imperious Curse and was held against her will by Blaise Zabini.

Well, that would be a tad bit overdramatic. They are just two _friends_ hanging out. Yes, friends.

"So where is he?" He asked, excitedly, looking over her shoulder. She opened her mouth to speak when-

"When I find you Hermione, I'm going to kill you!"

"Run!" She grabbed Blaise and made a run for it. Her heart was thumping loudly as the screams grew louder. Blaise chuckled as she continued to drag him. She glared at him and hissed, "Can you please cooperate and run faster before we get killed?"

He raised his arms in surrender and smiled at her sweetly. She rolled her eyes and ran a few more flights of stairs.

She looked around and found a broom cupboard. She pushed Blaise in and squeezed inside herself. Then she sighed in relief and listened intently for _him_.

"You know 'Mione, if you just wanted to snog you could have just told me … OW!"

She stepped on his foot and punched him. "Shut it! He's going to hear us!"

Blaise smiled evilly. "I will, if you repeat after me: I, Hermione Granger love Draco Malfoy."

Hermione glared at him murderously. "No."

He grinned widely.

* * *

><p>"Now, now Draco, let's be mature Head's here and just talk about it properly." Hermione told Draco nervously as he cornered her by the Black Lake.<p>

I am going to kill Blaise Zabini.

_**Flashback**_

"_No." I told him._

"_Oh, NO?" _

"_NO."_

_He smiled widely._

"_DRAAAAACCCCOOOO SHE'S HERE!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

He stared at her menacingly, taking a few steps forward. She gulped audibly and took a few steps back, until –

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

_SPLASH._

* * *

><p>Ron sat up on his bed and looked around frantically. He heard someone scream. He bolted out of bed and went to wake up Harry. He groaned and sat up groggily.<p>

"Mate, whaaatt's wroooong?" He asked, asked yawning widely.

"Harry, I think I just heard Hermione scream!"

Harry felt awake now and stared at him in shock. "What –? Are you sure it was her Ron?" Ron nodded and said, "Well, I recognize her voice very well, she shouts at us a lot doesn't she. I'm pretty sure it was her … kinda."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, its" He checked his watch, "11:00 in the evening. Hermione's too good to break rules, its past curfew. I bet she's just sleeping in her bedroom."

Ron shook his head, "She has patrols tonight, so she is out. Let's just check on her, ok?" Harry shrugged grabbed his wand. "But wait, it is past curfew Ron, we are going to get in trouble." He told Ron who also grabbed his wand from his bedside table.

"Let's just tell them that we got worried about Hermione, and just went to check on her." Ron told him. Harry raised his eyebrows, "Erm, yeah. Ok, let's go."

They went out of the portrait hole quietly and walked hurriedly to the Head's Dorm.

When they were halfway there they heard squishing sounds and sniffing. They followed those sounds cautiously and were completely flabbergasted when they saw what it was.

Ron tapped Harry slowly, "Harry, what the bloody hell is a wet big bunny doing carrying a soaked Hermione?" Harry blinked a few times trying to look at it properly just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

Yep, he wasn't.

A big, pink fluffy bunny has Hermione Granger cradled in its arms. And they're both soaked.

Hermione flushed and faced her friends, "Erm, I … fell into the lake." They kept staring at her in disbelief and turned to the big bunny.

"Erm, thanks Bunny, I guess."

Hermione snorted. Harry turned to her and said, "So is that why you screamed?"

"Yes."

"Are you fine now?"

Hermione nodded. "And what will this bunny do?" Harry asked her. She looked at the bunny carrying her and shrugged. "Bring me back inside I guess… The two of you should go back to your dormitories now. Its past curfew and I understand that you just wanted to check on me, so I won't give you detention. Go on now, I'll be fine." They both nodded and left her hesitantly.

When they got back to their beds, Ron said, "Was it wise to leave her with that bunny?"

Harry yawned and plopped on his bed, "I like that bunny, Ron. It seemed nice."

* * *

><p>"I hate you."<p>

"You put me in this bunny costume."

Hermione rolled her eyes and got out of the bunny's arms.

"Now Herman, remove this ridiculous costume or I'll burn your books." Draco Malfoy, the big, pink bunny told Hermione. She rolled her eyes again and flicked her wand. The costume was gone and standing before her was Draco, human Draco, glaring at her with his arms crossed.

"Sorry?" She asked him. And he shook his head.

"Fine, whatever. Don't go anywhere near me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

Urgh. This sucks. My head is throbbing and my nose is clogged. I have a freaking cold. Well, anyone would if they fell into ice cold lake at 11 in the evening. That stupid bunny.

I groaned and sat up on my bed. I can't sleep well. I stood up groggily and went to Draco's room. I opened his door slowly and approached his bed.

"Draco…" I whispered. He snored loudly. I rolled my eyes and pinched his leg.

"Bloody – OW!" He exclaimed, sitting up and looking around. He found me and yelped, "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sick, doofus." I sniffed. I crept into his bed and lay beside him, getting all his covers. He chuckled and said, "Cold?" I nodded. "Thought so. Wait, I thought you told me not to go anywhere near you?"

I sat up and faced him. His hair was so messy unlike his always slicked back, perfect hair; he was yawning widely and kept rubbing his eyes furiously like a little child.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked me, a confused look on his face. I yawned and lay down, "Nothing, you just look so adorable."

_WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLINS BEARD DID I JUST SAY?_

He froze for a moment and stared at me intently. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to keep calm.

"Is that your drowsiness talking?"

"Zzzzzz… hmmmpnerf… zzzzz…"

Go on, ferret boy. Buy it.

Draco chuckled, "Only Hermione Granger." He lay down and wrapped his arms around me.

Merlin, why is it so warm? Despite my mind saying kick his shin, something inside me moved with its own accord and I snuggled to him closer. He sighed contentedly and slept away.

Ok, Hermione. Try to relax. Just sleep and be better in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>In the morning …<strong>

My head? Not throbbing anymore. Nose? Nope, not clogged. Thank Merlin I'm fine.

I yawned and opened my eyes slowly. I gasped. My face was inches away from Draco's. Our noses were already touching. I blinked rapidly, trying to calm my racing heart.

Wait, this isn't right. My heart doesn't beat fast for Draco Malfoy. Ok, Hermione, relax… breathe in, breathe out.

Breathe in, Breath out…

Breathe in…

He smells go—awful. Yeah, really awful. Like you know, awful stuff that's awful. Gaah, what's happening to me?

"Stop arguing with yourself, they'll think you're a lunatic." Draco mumbled yawning widely. He opened his eyes and grinned at me.

"How did you -?"

"I can read you expressions very well, Miss Granger."

"You were watching me?" I asked incredulously. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Of course not." He answered, smiling innocently. "Anyway, do you remember anything from last night?"

Must deny everything.

"No."

"You said something to me, do you remember it?"

"Nope. I was sleepy."

He nodded and then flushed as he noticed how close our faces were. I did too and I sat up slowly.

"Erm, I'm going to go now. Thanks …" I said, getting down from his bed and walking to the door.

"You drool a lot Granger, did you know that?"

Git! He was watching me!

"So you were watching me!" I told him, glaring angrily. He smirked widely and said, "Could you tell me what you said last night?"

"For the billionth time, NO. I was really drowsy that time, ok?" I told him exhaustedly. He grinned and shrugged, "Ok Hermione. Oh, and you are welcome."

I huffed and went out of his room. "Oh and by the way," he called,

"You suck at faking snoring!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione can't draw and now she sucks at faking snores. So she now has these fuzzy, warm feeling for Draco, will she finally understand what that means? Yeah, probably. Or Maybe not. I don't know. Ask the author, whoever she is!<strong>

**Oh. Right.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, BTW I was typing this while listening to Tom Felton. He is such a great singer and I love his voice! For short, I love TOM FELTON. Like all the other girls. I see I have competition.**

**Anyway, my dear reader, please leave me a review. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**1 review = 1 kiss for Tom Felton, or you know just a hug from me. But I guess you'd prefer a kiss from Tom. :D**

**Please do excuse my insanity, I am sleep deprived.**

**Go on and REVIEW!**


	7. Read this,please, dear reader

**A/N: Please do read.**

**Hey Readers. By the way this is **_**missmagicalmoron,**_** though not anymore. I changed my pen name because of some reason I can't tell. **

**It's been a month huh? Err, would you still like me to continue this story? Or maybe you're like _'Oh, don't anymore, you haven't updated for more than a month and now we don't like this story blah, blah, blah.'_ My apologies for leaving this story, a lot of things had happened during the month of my absence and well, I suffered through something and I am still recovering. So will I continue this or not? Hoping to hear from you lot. **

**- eccentric indeed **


	8. The Hugging Games

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Harry Potter. I am J.K Rowling. And yes, I am lying.**

**A/N: Thank you loads to all of you. Well, I am continuing it. Here's Chapter 7. Enjoy. :D Oh, and by the way:**

_Draco_

Hermione

**Ginny**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Hugging Games<strong>

A cold, frosty Saturday morning it was and the castle of Hogwarts was engulfed in silence as its residents merrily made their way to the village. Stuffing themselves with loads of sweets and drinking glasses of hot, golden Butterbeer.

Some of them however, chose the solitude of the castle. Most of them were 7th years, either too busy with schoolwork or just plain lazy.

However, our favourite Slytherins were doing none of those. Reading by the fire was the presumptuous Draco Malfoy and sprawled on the couch was his wacky best mate, Blaise Zabini. No words were uttered as they spent their time by the warmth of the fire, lost in their own little world.

The boy on the couch began to stir and turned to his reading friend. "Mate, you do like Hermione don't you?" Surprised at the question, it took Draco a minute to answer his friend. "I do like her… you know, as a _friend_."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Idiot's still sailing in that river in Egypt then…figures." Draco shot him a confused look which he simply ignored. "Do you think Hermione loves _you_ then? You know… as a _'friend'_." He asked, making air marks at the word 'friend'.

Draco shrugged. "She cares about me, spends time with me and well, she smiles a lot when I'm around…" Blaise snorted and sat up, shaking his head fondly.

"Well, she cares about me _MORE_, spends_ MORE_ time with me, and smiles a lot _MORE_ in my company. And I'm _MORE_ attractive. Sorry mate, I didn't want to be a thorn between you two. But it seems Hermione likes me _MORE_." Draco stared at him, as he continues to comfort him.

"Your lunacy never fails to amaze me."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that she loves_ me_ more." Draco glared as he continued to tease him. "Actually, she picked _ME_ as her study partner, proof that she prefers _me_ over _you_." Draco told him, feeling triumphant.

Blaise chortled. "My handsome,_ god-like_ features distracts the lovely female from studying. Her last resort was to find a man whose face resembles the utmost monstrosity of every foul thing on earth to accompany her in her quest to achieve the highest of marks… and she chose _you_. I know, _I know_ she never told you." He said, patting Draco's hand in mock-sympathy.

_'I have three options:'_

_'A. Send him to St. Mungo's.'_

_'B. Feed him to the Giant Squid, rescue him then send him to Mungo's.'_

_'C. Smack his head REALLY hard.'_

"Bloody – _OW_!"

_'Yes, I like option C.'_

Draco rolled his eyes. "She loves me more, okay?"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do _not_."

"Do _too_."

"Ok, here's the deal. Whoever gives Hermione the most number of hugs is the one she loves more." Blaise reached out his hand for Draco to shake on it. He stared at his friend.

"That is a stupid idea. Hermione will decapitate us. And how does hugging her determine who she loves more?" Blaise shrugged. "That means she agreed to be hugged countless of times by that person. Don't worry, she won't get mad. She loves us both."

Draco sighed. "Ok, rules?" Blaise grinned and stood up. "We must _not_ be seen—"

"She's with the Weaslette today."

"Ok, _aside_ from the She-Weasel, we must not be seen by other people. If the other is caught by the other one in the act of hugging, a pie in the face is in order. No funny business, okay? Friendly hugs only, so control those sexual urges of yours, mate." Blaise smirked at his friend whose face was now as red as Weasley's hair. Long story, short, Draco's book found its way to Blaise's face and he tackled his friend to the ground.

When their little moment was done, Blaise sat up smacking his friend on his head. "Oh and five seconds of hugging = two points. Game ends at 3:00 pm. Happy Hugging Games!"

And so it began.

* * *

><p>Well, it seems Draco and Blaise weren't the only ones who stayed in the castle.<p>

"Hermione,"

"Hermione …"

_"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!"_ Ginny Weasely yelled impatiently. Hermione sat up startled.

"Err, sorry, Gin." She said sheepishly. Ginny rolled her eyes and grinned at her. "Did you call me here just so I could witness what you do when no one's around…_ like_ snogging a pillow?" She said amusedly, smiling widely at Hermione's scarlet face.

Hermione opened her mouth and stuttered. "I-I wasn't- doing-anything-I-was-just—"

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Ginny said, waving it off. "Now what was it you wanted to tell me? And this better be good, I cancelled my date with Harry for this, although he was actually quite busy but anyways –"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. The redhead flushed and plopped down beside her. "So, what's bothering you?"

Hermione blushed crimson. "Err, there's this _guy_ –" Ginny squealed and leaned in further, making her roll her brown eyes.

"Gin, it's just another boy. You hear other girls talk about theirs _all the time_." Ginny shrugged. "Well this one's different. She's _your_ guy." She winked at Hermione who was turning redder by the second. _'If you just knew who my 'guy' was.'_

Well, Miss Hermione forgot to tell Miss Ginevra about her _'new friends'_. Yep, she'll be in big trouble.

"So," Ginny started, "do I know him?"

"Yes."

""And he is –?"

_'Okay Hermione, just tell her immediately and be done with it. Wait – what should I tell her?'_

_'Oh Ginny, it's no one. Just you know, Draco Malfoy. The person I swore to hate until I die.'_

_'Great. I am going to die.'_

Hermione took a deep breath and faced Ginny who waited patiently for her to tell. "It's – _DRACO?_" Draco Malfoy entered the portrait hole, panting slightly.

"_Hermione!"_

"**Malfoy?"**

"_Weaslette."_

"Draco!"

"**Draco?"**

"Ginny…"

"_Hermione,"_

"**Hermione?"**

"Ginny calm down," Hermione sighed, rubbing her temples. Draco strode over to them, grabbed Hermione and wrapped his strong arms around her.

Complete silence.

Hermione froze and so did Ginny. Draco felt uneasy. "Err, Blaise and I had a deal." He explained everything to her, his arms still wrapped around her petite figure.

He broke away and winced at her murderous glare. "I'm not helping either of you on your schoolwork _for a week_." She rolled her eyes. "That was about two minutes. You now have twenty-four points."

Draco grinned and hugged her again, before running off. "Twenty-five." She mumbled rolling her eyes. Then she turned to her dumbfounded friend.

"_**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" **_Hermione groaned and began to tell her everything she needed to know.

"… And so_ now_, we are _friends._"

"Zabini and Malfoy. _The_ Blaise Zabini and _the _Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, and you have to be_ nice_ to them." Ginny whined and rolled her eyes. "Well, they're _alright_ I guess." Hermione sighed in relief. "Of course Ron and Harry knows about this, _right?_"

Ginny chuckled as the answer presented itself in Hermione's pale face. "Oooh, bless their souls. Ron and Harry will skin them alive." The redhead cleared her throat. "So, back to our unfinished conversation about your guy –"

"SHHHHHH!" Hermione clamped Ginny's mouth shut then warily looked around. She heard snickering and rolled her eyes. "Blaise …"

Indeed it was him, hiding behind the bookshelves. He stepped out, his arms opened, crushing Hermione in a bear-hug. "Hey Weaslette," He winked at Ginny, who grinned back. He turned to the witch in his arms. "You're okay with this?" She shrugged. "My punishment will make up for it."

Blaise grimaced. "I am going to fail." The girls chuckled and he broke away. "Two and a half seconds … thirty points?" They nodded and he sauntered away, watching out for his ferret friend.

Hermione grabbed Ginny and dragged her to the Owlery. "It stinks in here Hermione," She whined, scrunching up her face.

"Better here than there in the common room. I can't risk being overheard." Ginny nodded. "Ok Ginny, he is –"

"26!" Draco exclaimed hugging her from behind, then running away. Hermione huffed and dragged Ginny somewhere else.

* * *

><p><em>At the lake…<em>

"32!"

_Quidditch Pitch…_

"40!"

_Dungeons…_

"46!"

_Great Hall…_

"48! I'm in the lead aren't I?"

Everywhere. They were everywhere, popping out of nowhere, hugging her to death. Outside, inside, in the classrooms and even in the dungeons. They had followed her everywhere she went.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3:00 pm<strong>_

"Look! It's three o' clock! The game is done! Now, will you _please_ go away?" Hermione exclaimed, exasperatedly. Ginny sniggered at her tired expression, but stopped abruptly as Hermione threw her a glare.

She sighed in relief as they went away. Then she dragged Ginny to the lavatory where the infamous Moaning Myrtle resided.

"Ginny, so this guy… I began to feel things towards him. Like the ones you felt, when you first saw Harry at the Hogwarts Express during his first year at Hogwarts. You know those butterflies and such." Hermione blurted out. Ginny was red in the face. "I can't believe you just said that out loud!"

"Ok Ginny, when I finally tell you, kindly fight the urge to drown me in Myrtle's toilet or sending me to St. Mungo's." She nodded cautiously, her eyebrows raised.

Hermione took a deep breath then spoke up, her voice reverberating in the secluded lavatory.

_"I like Draco Malfoy."_

Ginny was silent, her eyes as wide as saucers. Then out of the blue, a voice clearly not Ginny's bellowed, "You like _WHO?_"

* * *

><p>"84 hugs. I win!" Draco smirked arrogantly. Blaise smirked mischievously then shrugged. "So are going to profess your love for her <em>now? <em>You like hugging her, huh?" He taunted, wiggling his eyebrows.

A pillow landed on Blaise's smirking face. "No, Blaise. I do _NOT_ like Hermione." Draco plopped on the couch and picked up his book.

"Draco, mate." He looked up from his book, surprised at the serious tone his best friend used. He was just joking around a while ago. Glancing at his friend who was sprawled on the couch, Draco watched as Blaise stared fixedly at the ceiling, a serious expression on his face. "Yes Blaise?" He called back.

"I'm in love with Hermione Granger."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to leave you here, folks. Let's just find out what happens in the next chapter. Thank you again to those who encouraged me to continue this. Hugs for all of you. :)<strong>

**Review, anyone?**


	9. The Ducks

**Disclaimer: **

**Psychiatrist:** _So, tell me how do you feel?_

**Me:** _I feel awful ma'am. __**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**__. It's just depressing that I never got my Hogwarts letter and also, Harry Potter is done. But knowing that the fandom is still alive, I think I can bear it all._

**Her:** _That's good. Now can your readers continue on the story then?_

**Me:** _Of course. Enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Ducks<strong>

_Previously:_

"_I'm in love with Hermione Granger."_

* * *

><p>There was blood everywhere, splattered on the walls, all over the stone floor and on his hands. On his pale, shaky, murderous hands.<p>

He didn't mean to do it. It wasn't his fault. It was hers. That Hermione Granger.

He killed him. He killed his best friend. Draco Malfoy killed Blaise Zabini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah, I'm just messing with you.

"I'm in love with Hermione Granger." Blaise declared loudly and clearly.

The words hung in the silence. Draco felt numb. His best friend loved _her_. Of all people! His hands were frozen. His whole body was! His throat was dry and his mind was dizzy.

The book fell with a thud.

Silence.

Suddenly, there was loud, raucous laughter.

"Your face! Oh, Good Lord— it was _priceless!_ You should have seen it!" Blaise screeched, holding his stomach whilst pointing at his dumbfounded friend.

Draco was twitching wildly and wondered how many years in Azkaban will he endure if he murdered this idiot in front of him who was shamelessly laughing at his misery.

"Ten seconds Blaise Zabini. Say your prayers and run for your dear life." Blaise gulped audibly and scrambled to get out of the room.

"Ten, nine, eight, five—"

"DRACO!" He shouted getting out of the portrait hole, running for his dear life. Draco slumped back in his chair, glad that he was now alone. His head was spinning with so many questions. Why did he react like that? It should not bother him that Blaise loved Hermione, even if it was just a joke. But it did, it did bother him. But why?

He shook his head in confusion and ran upstairs to his bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and plopped down on his four-poster bed.

Why, oh why? What is happening to him? Or rather what did Hermione do to him?

Then he suddenly thought. _Hermione._

_Her contagious laughter, the way she drums her fingers when she's bored, and when she bites her nails when she's nervous or embarrassed. When you start talking, she listens so intently that it amazes you into how absorbed she would be in whatever you are saying, stupid or not. And her smile, just breathtaking. I missed her buckteeth though, I always thought she looked adorable in it. And of course the cherry on top, the wonderful, hypnotizing hazel brown eyes of hers that will literally take your breath away. That was Hermione Granger._

And then it hit him. He kicked himself mentally for not noticing the most obvious thing in the world. Finally, he went ashore and went home from that river in Egypt.

"I love her." He whispered incredulously. "I love Hermione Granger."

Then he shook his head and sat up. "I need some air." He stood up, grabbed his cloak and rushed out of the portrait hole to his favorite spot by the lake.

He just sat there in silence, watching the birds fly and the Giant Squid making huge splashes on the water. A strong breeze sent the leaves flying and it fell into the lake, making beautiful ripples.

He sighed in contentment, liking the silence, when suddenly –

QUACK.

QUACK.

He sat up and watched as two ducks paddled their way to him. Seeing the two, Draco smirked. The first duck had fiery orange feathers and the other one's feathers were jet black.

Seem familiar don't they?

"Hello Ronald Duck and Ducky Potter," Don't fret readers, these aren't them.

A month after term started, Draco and Blaise learned a nice, permanent color charm in a book they took from the library. So they gave it a try and used these two ducks. And the result was, of course, what they look now and so they named it after The-Boy-Who-Lived and his sidekick.

Then, he thought of something. It was absurd, but then again his whole life is. He turned to the ducks and sat near them. "Err, would it be fine if I talk to you guys? I just need to get this thing of my chest."

"Sure mate." Draco jumped in surprise. He stared at the ducks. No – ducks can't talk. He was just imagining things. Yes, that was it. It was just his imagination.

He made himself comfortable, and then continued. "So… there's this girl that I like. A lot." He continued telling them all about this special girl of his, while staring fixedly at the ducks in case they open their beaks and sing.

"Who's the lucky gal?" A voice, awfully familiar, echoed somewhere. _Maybe it is them, Merlin just let them speak through their mind and he made it loud for me to hear. Yes, that must be it._

_And yes, I am best friends with a sick deranged person, who I apparently caught the loony disease from._

"Well, it's Hermione Granger." He whispered. "WHAAAT?" The voices screeched. _Wow, you two sound exactly like Weasley and Potter. Impressive._ "Anyway, what should I do about it?" He faced Ducky Potter. "Well, you should tell her."

Ronald Duck quacked at Ducky. "No, of course not!"

"Err, why?" He asked staring at Ronald Duck who was now trying to catch fish. "Listen buddy. You never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot."

Ducky Potter flapped its wings. "Of course not, just admit it to her ok? All will be well." Ronald Duck quacked once more. "Yeah, yeah whatever, now run along, and go get that girl of yours." Draco stood up and nodded at them.

"Thanks to the both of you, you've been a great help. Even though, I don't think it was you who talked, whoever they were thank you too." Then he left and jogged back to the castle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in a place, just near to where Draco was, where you are completely hidden and your voice, if you talk quite loudly, echoes loudly through the whole forest…<strong>_

"Err, thanks guys for listening and for the advice." Neville smiled sheepishly at Ron and Harry, who looked happy themselves. "Nah, it was nothing. Though, you should think about what I said, you know, about not telling girls you like them because it'll make you look like an idiot—"

"Ron!" Harry interjected as Ron continued to babble about that piece of advice. "Ignore Ron, Neville. Just go tell Hannah Abbot that you like her. It worked for me and Ginny."

Neville chuckled nervously. "Yeah, thanks again. I just hope I don't blow this." He grinned and said, "Goodbye then. See you around." Harry and Ron waved after him and went by the lake to take a quick dip. When they got there, they jumped in surprise as they saw two ducks staring at them. "Hello fellas. And may I ask what your names are?"

QUACK.

* * *

><p>"I, Blaise Zabini, of sound mind and body write on this piece of parchment the lies and truths of the students here in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well frankly, I will just tell you about Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's love story. First, I can honestly tell you that Draco Malfoy is in love with Hermione Granger. And she feels the same."<p>

_-Flashback-_

"_I like Draco Malfoy."_

"_You like WHO?" I screeched. The girls stared at me horrified. Especially Hermione, she looked at me like I was Death or something. Ginny shook her head and stuttered, "Zabini! Why are you here?"_

_I blushed furiously. "Err, I was waiting for someone." I was telling the truth you know._

_Hermione finally spoke. "Who was it you were waiting for?" I can see she was desperately trying to get me to forget what I just heard. Ha, she likes Drakey. Now, all I need is for Draco to admit it too._

_I forgot that they were still there and that a question was raised. "No one. So, you like him, eh?"_

"_I swear to Merlin Blaise Zabini, if you ever breathe a word to Draco, I will castrate, decapitate and dissect you like a frog. Don't you ever tell him, got it?"_

_Even before she told me that, I already swore not tell. Merlin knows how painful it is to be dissected by Granger like a frog. _

_But— HA! HA! She likes him. He likes her, but he won't admit it to me, or even to himself. Maybe a nice little joke would wake him up._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Yes, I planned it. He has to admit it to himself that he loves the girl. And now probably, you know just guessing, he's mulling over about how he reacted to two ducks by the lake whose voices were actually from Potter and Weasley somewhere helping Longbottom about his problem with Abbot. Hey, but what are the odds right? And person reading this, you have to know that I am currently hiding from my delusional love sick pal in the girls lavatory. Specifically, Myrtle's bathroom. And now I shall end this with a sentence that you shall keep in your hearts and minds forever. Blaise Zabini is AWESOME."

"Helloo?" A sing-song voice rang in the lavatory. Blaise grinned.

Luna Lovegood, all bright and bubbly, skipped to the window sill and stared at the spider that was spinning its web. "Hello, Laura. I see you're making another web. Somebody ruined it again, huh? Well anyway, today had been a wonderful day. Classes were great and today somebody sent me a flower. That was very nice of them wasn't it?"

* * *

><p>"<em>What now, Hermione? What are you going to do?"<em>

Ginny's words rang in Hermione's mind. What now? She just can't tell him. They had formed this wonderful friendship and she is determined to make sure it won't be destroyed. She can't afford to lose Draco. She has to protect their friendship, even if it means ignoring all her feelings towards him.

_What am I going to do? Nothing. I'll pretend that I never considered him more than a friend. _

_This will take time._

_I have to ignore him. I have to be away from him to forget. Yes, that's what I am going to do._

* * *

><p>"BLAISE!" Draco called as he saw him walking along the corridors. "I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!" He screeched, hiding behind a suit of armor. Draco rolled his eyes.<p>

"Shut up, Blaise. Have you seen Hermione?"

"Oooh. Are you going to tell her you love her now?" He stepped out quickly. "Yes."

"WHAT?" He exclaimed. Draco jumped in surprise. "NO, I mean - wait. Yeah. I'm telling her I love her."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"HERMIONE!" Both of them screamed, searching for her. "HERMIONE! HERM—oh, there she is with- SALAZAR! Draco!" Blaise called and pointed to a girl cornered by a group of students.

It was Hermione, cornered by Slytherins. The both of them arrived, just in time to hear, "Well, well, if it isn't the filthy little Mudblood."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Updates would be probably slow since I am currently writing another, multi-chaptered Dramione fic. I hope you read that one. Review?<strong>


	10. Fighting Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, will do an update in a week.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Fighting Again<strong>

**Hermione's POV**

I was just on my way to the library when Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott thought it would be nice to mess with me. Well, I hope they are ready to get their butts kicked. They cornered me in the corridor and I immediately whipped out my wand and pointed it at their stupid faces.

"Move or I'll give you detention." I told them in my _'I'm-Head-Girl-And-You-Should-Know-It' _voice. They only smirked wider and before I can deflect it, Nott disarmed me and put my wand inside his robes. Great, no wand in a corridor full of Slytherins? Maybe I'll be lucky like Pettigrew whose finger was still found.

Merlin, please send me help.

"Oh, Draco," Pansy exclaimed as Draco approached us. I silently prayed that Draco would help me out of this. "Look who we cornered. Doesn't she look pathetic?" Pansy said in a sweet voice, smiling maliciously at me.

"Better pathetic, than looking like an ugly pug." I grinned inwardly as Pansy balled her hands into fist and attempted to jump on me, but then Draco held her back.

"Ooh. You are going to get it Mudblood!"

I flinched.

"I'm tired Pansy, can't we just leave her alone? I don't want to waste my time on her." Draco drawled, glancing at me.

"What? Of course not! What is wrong with you Draco? You have denied every opportunity to publicly humiliate and hurt this piece of filth? Is there something between you and her?"

Draco scoffed. "Me and Granger? You have got to be kidding me." I know I should not be upset, but the way he said it – it seemed like he meant it. And, well, it kind of hurts.

His face was impassive as he continued to stare at me. I looked away and just noticed that Blaise was also there, just behind Theodore Nott, and I stared at him helplessly, while Pansy babbled on what to do with me. Seriously, do they spend their time messing with people like me? Get a life you lot.

Anyway, I stared at Blaise, who looked quite panicked and mouthed to me, "I'll get help." I nodded lightly and he walked away quickly, finding help. He and Draco just can't do it themselves. Nobody else but the three of us and Ginny know that we are friends. And if the Slytherins find out about this, it won't be pretty. So as much as possible, we have to pretend we still hate each other in front of them.

I glared at all of them, including Draco and cleared my throat.

"If you lot don't mind, I would like all of you to leave me alone. I just want to go to the library in peace. And also, Nott, give me back my wand or I swear I'll tell the Head Mistress and put you in detention." I told them firmly, my palm opened up waiting for Nott to hand me back my wand.

"Oh," Pansy started, smirking" so that's how it is now eh, Mudblood? Just because you're Head Girl and you can give us detention, we'll just let you go that easy?"

I nodded firmly. "You should or things won't be pretty for you."

They chuckled, evilly. "Silly Mudblood."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I yelled furiously. I hate that word and I will always be fazed whenever someone calls me that. It's that one word that ruined my early years at Hogwarts and I have cried multiple times, every time they call me that.

They were silent after that, and I looked up to see their faces full of satisfaction. "So, we cracked the strong Gryffindor Princess." Pansy said, smirking at me. "You don't like being called Mudblood? Why, we're just saying what you really are. A stupid, ugly, filthy little MUD—"

SMACK.

I smacked her on the face and she staggered in surprise. Everyone was stunned and they took a step backward. Face still raging, I faced Nott, grabbed the front of his clothes and whispered, "Give me my wand. Or else." He reached for it shakily and gave it to me. I pushed him back and I walked away, still fuming for the very people who made my stay here at Hogwarts a living hell.

I thought it was over. How wrong was I? Just as began to walk away somebody yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

It was Harry, Ron and Ginny, firing the spell at Nott who was about to throw me a hex, I whipped out my wand and helped Ginny as she dueled with Pansy. I looked around and saw that Nott and Goyle were already out. Harry and Ron were fighting with Draco and Crabbe. I silently prayed that they wouldn't hurt Draco much.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry and Ron yelled, wands pointed at Draco. It didn't hit him full on the body but somehow his left arm did and he now had a huge gash on his arm. I ran to him, "Go away now. Leave us!"

"Hermione, what are you doing? Get away from him!" Ron yelled, as he continued to fight Crabbe and Nott—who woke up, after a few minutes. Draco growled at Ron angrily. "Does it hurt Ferret boy? Well sorry! Your Daddy's not here to kiss your boo boo's, because he's in prison!"

That cracked him. He stood up and ran towards Ron. Both wizards abandoned their wands and were now fighting like men. Ron charged and he hit him in the eye, bruising it. Draco hit Ron in his nose again and I heard it break.

"Stop it!" I screamed trying to get between them. "Ronald, stop it!" I held him back as he pounced on Draco. I tried to help Draco up but as I looked at him, all I saw were gray, soul less, angry eyes. "I don't need your help, _Mudblood_."

I gasped and watched as he stood up, angrily hitting Ron on the face once again. I searched for Harry and saw that he was treating Ginny who broke her ankle.

I can't believe what just happened. Fury took over me and I fired a hex at Malfoy. He fell on the floor and I grabbed Ron, Harry and Ginny and we ran away back to the Gryffindor Common Room. I don't think I'll be coming back to the Head's Dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

"Draco, mate. Stop it, you'll hurt yourself!" Blaise shouted as I punched the walls hard enough that my fists were beginning to bleed. I breathed in deeply and wiped the tears on my face. "You should have seen her face, Blaise. And then you'll understand why I am trying to kill myself." I groaned and punched the wall again. "I broke her again! I hurt her Blaise! I promised myself, I would never do it again, but I just got so angry I forgot about anything and I just screamed that at her…"

"Mate, relax. I understand you."

I sighed dejectedly and sat on by bed, my swollen hands covering my tear-stained face. "I'm a bloody coward. I should have told everybody else what we have with Hermione, and then I could defend her freely. It's my entire fault Blaise. If only I wasn't such a coward. Now look what I have done now. She's never gonna talk to me again."

Blaise clapped my back. "Hermione is forgiving. She will forgive you. Eventually." I nodded and wiped my face clean. Blaise stood up and looked at my hands. "Come on big guy, let's get you fixed."

We walked to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pompfrey did not agree to fix me if I don't tell her what happened. After a few minutes of, _'I swear, it's nothing ma'am. Can you please just fix it?', 'Tell me what happened and I will!_' she reluctantly agreed and my bruises were gone in a heartbeat.

"Madam Pompfrey?" A voice called. Ginny Weasley. I ran and saw her lying on a bed. She saw me and her eyes narrowed. "Weasley, please listen –"

"1 minute."

I told her everything she needed to know, the reasons why I could not just help Hermione at that time and why I had stupidly spit that word into her face.

"She's devastated you know. Of all the times she'd been called by that, this is the first time I ever saw her that hurt. "She sighed sadly. I grimaced and walked away. "Please take care of her." I turned to Weasley and she nodded. "Fix up with her, okay?"

I nodded and went back to the Head's Dorm with Blaise. Lounging on the couch, I sighed for the umpteenth time that day as I thought about the incident. I am an idiot.

"You know what," I started and Blaise looked up, "I'm never gonna let that happen again. Calling her a You-Know-What, I mean."

"From now on, anyone who will be caught saying that word shall be strangled mercilessly until he/she can no longer be able to utter such horrendous word. You know, because they're like, dead."

Blaise grinned."I'll support you on that, mate." I gave a small smile, and then ran a hand through my hair. "Now, how do you apologize to one Hermione Granger?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

"_At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply."They got in on pure talent._

_The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered. "No one asked your opinion you filthy little Mudblood."_

Second Year. The very first time I heard that word. He said it once, he spat it to my face a million times and now he called me that again.

After an hour and a half, I stopped crying and began to stare blankly at the wall. Well, it's fascinating you see. It does nothing at all. It doesn't make you fall in love with it then spat Mudblood all over your face. I'm thinking about marrying this wall…

"HERMIONE!" I heard someone yell downstairs. I ignored it and crawled into the bed, taking another bite of Honeydukes best chocolate.

Leave me alone! I just want to eat loads of chocolate, get fat and die.

I heard footsteps outside and the door opened. I sat up to see a pair of blue eyes, peering through it. She stepped out and I smiled. Celina Rei, First Year.

"Erm, Miss Hermione?" I nodded. "Miss Ginny is downstairs," Ah that explains the shouting, "And she asked me to tell you that if you don't get your lazy bum down there she's going to castrate you, dissect and skin you alive and she's going to hex you so hard that –"

"Ok, ok Celina stop." I stared. Wow, Gin, you asked a first year to deliver a message like that? You just ruined her innocence!

"Honey," She looked up daintily "Could you, err, forget whatever it was that Miss Weasley told you? I don't want it to ruin your perfectly innocent and non-violent mind." She nodded. "Thank you by the way for telling me, Celina. I'll be right down."

I stared at the mirror and groaned. I'd be a perfect bride for a troll. I sighed and tried to fix my appearance. Well, I still don't resemble a human being. Bugger it all.

I went to the common room, grudgingly and found Ginny sitting by the fire. I looked around and saw that it was deserted. I walked to her and she looked up, smirking. "Who's the lucky troll?"

"Ha ha – very funny," I glared and she smiled cheekily. "Well, I'm here."

"Umm, it's about Malfoy—"

"And that's my cue to leave." I sighed, walking away. Of course, we are going to talk about the ferret. "Hermione I did not just ask an innocent first year to send you a violent message just so you could go and not even let me finish talking." Ginny stood up, leaning on the arm of the couch. Her ankle still must have hurt. I sighed in defeat and plopped down on the couch beside hers.

She sighed in relief and sat beside me. She began to explain Malfoy's actions. About how he can't just tell his friends of and why he fought with Harry and Ron. But as she got to the bit where he called me a Mudblood, her voice faltered.

I raised an eyebrow, challenging her to tell me why Malfoy had said it. "Can't explain this one, can you? I tried to help him," I choked out as tears began to dangerously fall out of my eyes."I just did that, and he called me a Mudblood."

Ginny bit her lip and hung her head low. "He was my friend, Ginny. No—I loved him." I whispered, "And he broke me. It's like Professor Snape and Lily Evans all over again." I wiped the angry tears from my face and Ginny pulled me in for a hug.

"He told me he was sorry. He just got really mad and got out of control." She said, rubbing my back. I shook my head, "I don't want his apology. I'm never going to forgive him –"

"Ms. Granger?" A Third Year called, "someone wants to see you. He's just outside, Head Duties he said." I thanked her and Ginny tried to fix my appearance. "Don't kill the bloke. Just fix things with him, okay?"

I sighed and stood up, walking outside the portrait hole. "We'll see."

When I got outside I saw him standing stiffly in front of me. His hand in his pockets, and his eyes fixed on the ground. I cleared my throat and he sighed. "Herm—"

"It's Granger." I snapped. He looked up and then slumped dejectedly. "We have to get back to the Heads Dorm. The Head Mistress wants to have a talk with us, there."

I nodded and walked away quickly, leaving him. He exhaled and slowly followed me. I walked more quickly, I can feel his eyes burning through my skull. We reached the portrait hole, then entered inside to see Head Mistress McGonagall sitting on the couch, a book on her lap. She put it down the moment we got in. She gestured us to sit down and I sat on the couch across her while Malfoy, sat on the love seat all by himself.

The Head Mistress raised an eyebrow at this but did not talk about it. She cleared her throat and looked at us sternly. "The Ball is a month away. Have you two talked about it already?"

We both shook our heads and she nodded. "Well I suggest you see to it immediately. We don't want it to be a complete disaster, like last year." We nodded, last year was horrible. The punch was spiked and everybody got drunk. Well, let's just say there was vomit everywhere when we woke up. "That is all I have to say, Good Night to the both of you."

She gave us a rare smile and went out of the portrait hole. I groaned, I'm going to have a busy month, with NEWTS and planning it'll be a miracle if I still end up sane by next month.

"So, when are we going to plan it?"

I forgot Malfoy was there.

"I'll tell you when I finally decide when." I said shortly. There was silence again and I tried to control myself from crying and murdering Malfoy. He stood up and went upstairs. I sighed in relief and picked up a book and began to read it. I have to get my mind of him.

After a few minutes, he came back downstairs.

"I'm sorry."

"Go away."

"I'm sorry."

"…"

"Hermione, I'm really, _really_ sorry."

"Malfoy,"

"Come on! Not last names again!"

"Malfoy,"

"_Draco_,"

"Malfoy,"

"It's Draco,"

"Draco,"

"Yes?"

"Three words. LEAVE. ME. ALONE."

"I won't till you forgive me."

"Why would you want my forgiveness? I don't think you need it, I'm just a _Mudblood_ after all."

"…"

"Why are you strangling that pillow?"

"Because I can't strangle you,"

"Wait, you're trying to apologize and now you want to strangle me? That's it, leave me alone Malfoy. Just, please get away from me." I stood up and went upstairs.

Draco groaned and plopped down on the couch. "When is she going to forgive me?"

* * *

><p><strong>A big fight ruins everything. History is trying to repeat itself. Will Hermione forgive Malfoy or will Draco end up like Snape, losing the love of his life just because of one word. Being a ferret in love is indeed hard, let's hope Draco makes it through.<strong>

**Pottermore is OPEN. This is a bit late, but still, OHMERLIN its open! I got sorted into Gryffindor, it surprised me very much I was always in Hufflepuff in other sorting quizzes. BUT THANK MERLIN I'M IN GRYFFINDOR! **

**You can add me as friend, I'm QuillRiver14672 :) **

**That's all. See ya ;)**


	11. Blaise Zabini is really REALLY annoying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! **

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews; they fuel my empty tank of happiness and inspiration. It helps, seriously. I am having a busy summer, so please forgive me for my slow updates. I am writing 3 stories right now and I also have to do this one. Bear with me, readers. Thanks again to all who have read and are still reading this, hugs for all of you.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Blaise Zabini is really REALLY annoying<strong>

Life is a wonderful journey. You meet people who you'll fall in love with, you'll meet your enemies and of course, there's your best friend. They're probably the most annoying person in the world but you can't help but love them.

Well, you haven't met Blaise Zabini then. He's practically part of my life. There are those who have awful lives. And then there's my life.

Potter and Weasley are on to me.

Hermione is really stubborn.

And Blaise is just REALLY annoying.

Bloody hell.

My life's great right now - please note the sarcasm oozing from this statement, wait – ZABINI!

Blaise looked up and strutted towards me. He slung his arm over me and smirked. "You thought of other ideas yet?"

I stared at him in disbelief. "No, because you ruined all 235 of them!" He raised his hands in surrender. "I did no such thing you evil, evil blaming man." I have to feed this one to the Squid.

**REASONS WHY DRACO MALFOY SHOULD FEED BLAISE ZABINI TO THE GIANT SQUID ~.~**

**1. He's annoying – like extremely, kill-it-before-it-reproduces annoying.**

_**Blaise:**__ Mate …_

_**Me:**__ Not now I'm doing something.._

_**B:**__ Mate…_

_**M:**__ What?_

_**B:**__ I'm sleepy._

_**M:**__ Well, its 1:00 in the morning, so that's pretty much obvious._

_**B:**__ You're mean in the morning!_

_**M:**__ *sighs* I'm rushing this Transfiguration essay okay? I don't really want to get a T on it, unlike you. _

_**B:**__ Oi! But Drake –_

_**M:**__ WHAT?_

_**B:**__ I am still sleepy._

_**M:**__ Then go to sleep._

_**B:**__ Ok._

_**After a few minutes…**_

_**B:**__ MATE!_

_**M:**__ Bloody – WHAT DO YOU WANT?_

_**B:**__ Read me a bedtime story._

_**M:**__ No._

_**B:**__ *pouts* Pwease._

_**M:**__ You are one disturbed person. NO._

_**B:**__ Read or else *BLACKMAILING*_

_**M:**__ Sodding idiot – Once upon a time …_

**2. He's a horrible liar, which means we get into trouble all the time.**

_**M:**__ Ok just relax. Don't tell Pansy we burned her favorite dress._

_**B:**__ Sure. Relax –_

_**P:**__ Hey Zabini –_

_**B:**__ She's knows! OHMYGOD we burned your dress!_

_**M:**__ *face palm*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>M:<strong> Just say, 'I did my homework Professor, it seems I lost it in the library.'_

_**B:**__ Yeah, got it._

_**Professor McGonagall: **__Mr. Zabini your assignment –_

_**B:**__ OHMYGOD I forgot to do it! And Draco told me to lie! _

_**M:**__ *face palm*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>M:<strong>__ Tell Filch that Crabbe and Goyle did it. _

_**B:**__ Okie dokie._

_**M:**__ Please mate, I can't have detention this week. I'm busy._

_**B:**__ Promise *talks to Filch*_

_*Screams were heard inside the room*_

_Insert facepalm, courtesy of me._

_**B:**__ …_

_**M:**__ *sigh*Okay, when are we serving detention?_

**3. He ruined Plan number 1.**

"_WHERE ARE THOSE RUDDY CUPCAKES – ZABINI!" I screeched as I see him inhale every single cupcake for Hermione. He looked up, his face stuffed with velvet cupcakes. He rolled his eyes and strutted towards me, his face looking like one of those squirrels with their cheeks bulging with nuts._

"_Why did you eat those?"_

"_I was hungry and it looked delicious."_

"_It was for Hermione."_

"_I was hungry."_

"_I don't care."_

"_Ouch. Sorry mate, here, give her this pie instead."_

"_Where in the world did you get that pie from?"_

_Blaise shrugged and I stared at him dubiously. Hermione came out of her room ready for today's classes. As she began to descend the stairs, my mind just went blank. I forgot everything I planned to do and say. Bugger._

_She stopped in front of me her eyebrows raised. "P-P-Pie?" I stuttered the pie stretched out in front of her. She leaned in when –_

_BOOM._

_Strike one Blaise._

_Hermione cleaned herself and glared at me. "Offering exploding pies to Mudbloods now, Malfoy?" She stomped off, flushed with anger, probably planning out my death at that moment._

'_Offering exploding pies to Mudbloods now, Malfoy?'_

"…"

"_Drake, why are you strangling my tie?"_

**4. He ruined the rest of my plans – all 235 of them.**

_"Draco? Where is your hair?"_

_"Are you choking on a peanut?"_

_"WATCH OUT FOR MUTATED PENGUINS!"_

_"Where in the world is your nose?"_

_"OHMYGOD it's on fire!"_

_He ruined everything. Like, ALL OF THEM._

**5. Oh, and worst of all – just, just read it below. (THIS WAS PLAN 235)**

History of Magic.

_**Plan numbers 1-234 – FAILED HORRIBLY. I BLAME ZABINI.**_

**Oi. Don't blame me, I did nothing. **

_**You ruined everything, mate. All 234 of them.**_

**HAHAHAHA. You have to admit, it was all so hilarious—oy don't strangle me—hey, I promise not to mess Plan 235 up. **

_**You better. Now, be a good boy and give this to the lovely girl two seats in front of you.**_

So far, Hermione wasn't sending me glares, so maybe that's a good sign.

_**You look beautiful today,**_

_**Forgive me now eh?**_

_**-DM**_

**Horrible, HORRIBLE rhyming. **

_**Just give it to her.**_

I didn't bother to see if Hermione received it because Professor Binns had been staring at me at that moment, talking about Merlin knows what. A few minutes had passed and I still received no reply from her. What is she doing?

Oh, wow, she actually listens to History of Magic. And she's jotting down notes. Holy – she brings parchment, quill and ink to this class?

I look around the room and realize she's totally out of place right now. Look at everybody else; Potter's sleeping, Weasley's stuffing himself with a big turkey, Lavender Brown and her friends are painting their nails, the Slytherins were fencing and the Gryffindors at the back were roasting marshmallows, singing campfire songs.

Wow, Professor Binns, you don't notice that at all?

Hermione's still not replying to me. Aha, I'll make it easier for her.

_**Wink and I'll now that I'm forgiven. –DM**_

I handed Blaise the note and stared back at Professor Binns who – uh oh.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing?" The ghost professor asked. "Nothing, sir,"

"Hmm, be sure of that Mr. Malfoy. You are causing a ruckus to my class."

I looked around again – Oh cool, they're having a limbo contest.

Seriously, Professor Binns? He yawned and drawled on about things I couldn't care less. I rolled my eyes and Blaise chuckled. I glared at him and began staring at the back of Hermione's head. I sighed, Merlin she's pretty. It's just the back of her head and it's already a beautiful sight – WOAH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?

SWEET MOTHER OF MERLIN.

_**Blaise,**_

**Yeah?**

_**Why did Millicent Bulstrode just turned around and winked at me?**_

**Didn't you say in the letter to 'wink' if she had forgiven you?**

OH CRAP.

_**You gave the notes to Millicent Bulstrode?**_

**Well, yeah. Who else was I supposed to give it to? Hermione?**

**FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD –**

_**Yes.**_

**Oh, my bad.**

I don't know you anymore.

Ok, Draco. Relax. Just calm down – OHMYGOD SHE'S BLOWING ME A KISS!

"…"

"Uh, Professor Binns?"

"Yes, Mr. Zabini?"

"Um, Draco just fainted."

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know. I have to chuck him into the lake. I hope the Giant Squid loves annoying best mates.<p>

**Goals:**

- Feed Zabini to the Giant Squid.

- Think of another plan (Plan 236)

- ASK HERMIONE GRANGER FOR FORGIVENESS

- Oh, and did I write feeding Blaise to the Squid?

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise <strong>_**is**_** annoying, but I love him to bits. Who doesn't?**

** This one's pretty short and it's not probably my best.**

** Reviews will be very much appreciated. I will do an update in a week, Ciao. **


	12. Plan 236

_**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Harry Potter.**_

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for not posting this yesterday. I was a bit busy the day before; it was my birthday and all. Anyways, that's all I can say for now. I guess it wouldn't hurt to review, so don't forget it. (Just a little gift for me.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: PLAN 236!<strong>

It's time. Let me see:

Blaise asleep and sound in his bed; check,

The determination and sanity to do this; check,

Devilishly handsome and irresistible looks; a curse since I was born,

Well, Plan 236 is good to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV<strong>

WHAT THE HECK IS THAT NOISE?

I can hear tapping on my window. Very loud, annoying tapping. I sat up angrily, searched for the source of the noise and screamed.

Draco Malfoy is outside my window, shivering with a silly grin on his face. I scrambled out of bed to open my window. I pulled him inside quickly and slapped him. "Are you out of your mind? Its –"I checked my clock, "four o' clock in the morning and I see you shivering outside my window – h-how did you get up here?"

He sat down on the couch and shrugged. "Climbed." My eyes widened, "Have you lost your sanity, Malfoy? Why did you even think of doing such a thing? You could have fallen or worse –"

"You don't think I'm serious about asking for your forgiveness." He said, looking at me seriously. "I want to show you how determined I am to fix things with you. And I hope my efforts weren't ignored. I am serious; serious enough to climb all the way up here, in my pajamas, in the wee hours of the morning just so you can think about forgiving me for a foolish mistake." He breathed heavily and I hung my head in shame. I have seen all his efforts to mend things, although everything went wrong, I did see his determination. And I ignored it, because I didn't know what to do. You can't just forgive someone immediately after they call you a Mudblood. I wanted some time to be alone and to cool down.

I sighed and bit my lip. "Sorry for doubting your seriousness, and for earlier, questioning your sanity." His lips twitched upward and mine did the same. I turned my gaze at him and he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "So am I forgiven now?"

I bit back laughter. I missed this swine. "Fine, you are forgiven." I cracked a smile, but his was far wider. I giggled uncontrollably and he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

He laughed jovially as I squirmed under his arms. He clutched me tighter and ignored the glare I threw him. At long last he let go of me, and I smacked his arm. Completely unfazed, he grinned at me and said, "You're not joking right? I really am forgiven?"

I smiled. Was I that stubborn, that he just can't believe I forgave him? "I wasn't joking _Draco._ You are forgiven." He jumped in joy and I laughed. "But what you did was still stupid."

"Stupid it may be but it was the best one out of my many genius ideas." He chuckled trying to pull me again. I yelped and ran away from him. Things are back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV<strong>

You know that feeling when you realize Christmas is coming or it's your birthday and you're just really, really happy? Yeah that kind of happiness; now multiply that ten times: that's how happy I feel right now.

Hermione and I were downstairs by the fireplace, lounging on the couch, her wonderful laughter echoing in the room. I turned to her and grinned; she was practically red in the face and was clutching her stomach because of laughing too much. "Wait—you saw Filch naked?"

I flushed. "Almost, Merlin knows I don't need to be scarred at such a young age." She exploded into a fit of giggles. "You went bald, choked on a peanut, trampled on by mutated penguins, lost your nose, attacked by centaurs, hanged by your toes and saw Filch – ok almost—saw Filch naked. You had a rough day." She ticked off her fingers, laughing all the while.

I grimaced. "Blame Blaise sodding Zabini,"

"Oi, stop blaming me," Blaise stepped out of the Head's Bathroom. We stared at him incredulously. "How did you get there?"

He shrugged. "I don't really now. I just woke up snuggling in the bath tub." We stared at each other for minutes then he walked calmly out of the Head's dorm.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well that doesn't happen every day."

She grabbed a book and began reading. I couldn't find anything else to do so I just stared at her. "I don't really want to burst into flames, thank you very much." I smirked. "Stop staring, idiot."

"Can you feel the fire burning?" I smirked and she snorted. "All I can feel is hunger you buffoon." I grinned. "Well, then let us saunter away to the kitchens!"She stood up and walked to the stairs, "You go ahead. I'll catch up with you in a minute."

I nodded and dashed to the kitchens. I called for Candy, one of the house elves. "Master Malfoy," She bowed. "How can Candy be of assistance?"

I grinned as I thought of something. "I want to do something, can you -?"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Hermione came and was welcomed by another house elf, Twinkle. She bowed low and spoke chirpily, "Good Morning Miss, Master Malfoy told me to escort you to your table. Over here, please Miss, follow Twinkle." Hermione grinned at the happy disposition of the elf. She followed her until they reached a table for two in front of a big window facing the wonderful scenery of the mountains. She smiled widely and took a seat. The elf stood beside her and smiled too.<p>

Hermione turned to the house elf. "Where is Draco?" The house elf, brightened up and said, "Don't worry Miss; Master Draco will be here soon. He's just busy doing something, as always." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "He goes here all the time?"

Twinkle giggled. "Not all the time Miss, although the house elves would like him to do so. He treats us quite well unlike other pureblood wizards. Master Draco is very good company, we house elves respect him very much."

Hermione smiled upon hearing this, surprised by the fact that Draco, who comes from a family who disrespected anything below them, is actually very fond of these creatures. Where is that boy-?

"Perfect timing Hermione, it's still hot." She turned around and saw his beaming face, two plates with stacks of golden pancakes hovering behind him. He sat down across her and the plates carefully settled themselves in front of them. Hermione moaned hungrily as delicious syrup fell like waterfalls in her mountain of pancakes. Draco laughed at her expression and decided not to keep her waiting any longer. "Dig in, Hermione."

At once, she munched one pancake after the other looking so much like Ron Weasley being confronted by chicken. "You got some traits from Weasley when it comes to eating, did you know that?" He smirked and she flushed. "I'm extremely hungry and I love pancakes." He nodded amusedly. "Well, I'm glad you like my cooking." She stopped for a moment, registering what he said, then blurted, "You made this?"

He smiled proudly. "Why, yes. Yes I did. Delicious aren't they?" Hermione snorted. "They're horrible, actually." She muttered taking another bite of said horrible pancake. "Horrible, you say? I might as well take these away from you so you can't have these horrible things anymore…"

"No, no, no! I like horrible things. I like you, right?" She grinned at him, waiting for the message to sink in. "Why thank you – Oi!"

She exploded into a fit of giggles and he followed suit laughing loudly. "Come on now, Hermione. Just admit that I am a really amazing cook, undoubtedly good-looking and just perfect in every way."

Hermione scoffed. "Perfect? Unless you can bake, I really can't say that you are perfect in every way." Draco smirked widely and called for Twinkle. She bowed and smiled at him, "What can Twinkle do for you Master Draco?"

"Kindly bring out those pastries I made earlier, Twinkle." She snapped her fingers and in front of Hermione was a tray of blueberry muffins. She took one gingerly and gaped at Draco. He grinned arrogantly, "Am I perfect in every way now?" She rolled her eyes and turned to the muffin in her hand. "Don't worry, Hermione. I didn't put any poison in it."

She glared at him and took a small bite of it. She stopped for a moment, staring motionless at the muffin. Then her lips started twitching upward. "Perfect in every way."

Draco grinned triumphantly. "I know, I know." She threw him a glare and took a huge bite out of the muffin. "This is just heavenly. Mmmmm…" Draco chuckled and took a bite of his. "It's nothing. I make loads of these all the time."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I could eat these forever and never get tired of it." She took another bite. "I'm seriously marrying you Draco. I need these cupcakes forever!" Draco chuckled and shook his head fondly. "You can't just marry me because I bake so well."

She waved her hand dismissively. "I can. Now go and propose to me right now." Draco watched her as if she had lost her sanity. Well then it's the both of them. He took a cupcake and kneeled before her, his face mock-serious. She rolled her eyes amusedly as he watched him. "Hermione, for your dire need of my delicious pastries, will you marry me?"

She laughed. "Yes, of course! Muffins for a lifetime!"

"WHAT?"

"Harry!"

"Potter,"

"MALFOY?"

"Weaselbee,"

"DRACO!"

"DRACO?"

"Ron,"

"Hermione,"

"HERMIONE?"

"Harry, Ron –"

"Potsy, Weasel –"

"DRACO!"

"Hermione,"

"BLAISE ZABINI!"

"Blaise! Where – How -?"

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, you can plan your wedding first. Make sure I'm invited Granger. So, everything's back to normal between Draco and Hermione and now they have to face the wrath of something much worse than seeing Filch naked; explaining things to a Mr. Harry Potter and a Mr. Ronald Weasley, good luck to them.<strong>

**Hey! You're still reading this then? Well, that brightens things up. Thank you, to you who is still following this story of mine. Here's a big hug for you *insert hug*. Drop me a review, will you? Will do an update in a week, until then.**


	13. Someone wants Draco dead

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns it all.**_

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter and to those who read and are still reading this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Someone wants Draco dead<strong>

**Draco's POV**

I have never seen someone who looked at me with so much hate.

Weasley's face was redder than his hair and Potter glared at me like I resurrected Voldemort. So much love in this room, it's suffocating. I averted my gaze from the furious duo and stared at the flames. After the incident in the kitchens, Hermione dragged everybody to the Head's Dorm.

Yes, Blaise too. He really was there. Don't ask how.

Noticing his lack of presence at the moment, I looked around for Blaise. He's gone again. "Hermione," I called and the two lads glared at me, Hermione who was explaining things to them turned to me, "Yes?"

"Have you seen Blaise? He's lost again—"Someone sat beside me. "I slept back in the bathroom." Oh, there he is.

Potter cleared his throat and turned back to Hermione. "We have to go. You know, to grab breakfast and all." He stood up and walked to the door then realized that Ron wasn't by his side. He turned around saw him still sitting on the couch glaring at Hermione.

"I still can't believe you just told us about this now." He blurted out, offended. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You would freak out, which you actually did."

"Did not."

Did too. When Hermione told them they started to freak out – yelling profanities and running around, poking me with their wands. It was hilarious actually, you should have seen it.I snorted at the memory and both of them threw me a glare. I stared back unfazed and Weasley stood up, grabbed Potter and stomped out of the Head's Dorm.

Hermione plopped down beside me and groaned. "That was horrible." I shrugged. "Just give them some time. Their little brains couldn't process it so fast." She glared at me. "That's rude!"

I smirked. "I'm a Malfoy." She rolled her eyes and went upstairs. "Well, I'm off to finish my homework. See you later."

* * *

><p>Today is a Saturday and there's a truckload of homework which is all due on Monday. And that means I only have two days to do long essays, practice some spell work and study for tests. Great just great.<p>

Should I just, jump off the Astronomy Tower or maybe use something less painful? Poison perhaps? What do you think?

Merlin's shaggy beard, help me get through this. Hermione's almost done with hers and it only took her a whole night. I wonder if she got super powers or something. Shaking off my thoughts, I entered the place where poor, miserable souls who have to do homework get hope and possibly, good grades. The Library.

I found a table further at the back and laid out all of my things. As I sifted through the shelves the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Someone is watching me.

I narrowed my eyes and looked around. Nobody's there. I grabbed a Charms book and went back to my table. As I sat down I noticed something beside my quill and ink. A note. Written in big, bold letters were:

**GET AWAY FROM HER YOU NO GOOD FERRET! IF YOU DON'T, WE'LL MAKE SURE TO HIT YOU IN PLACES YOU CERTAINLY DON'T WANT TO BE HIT.**

Ah, it's from Potter and Weasley. They sent me a death threat, isn't that cute? I snorted and crumpled said cute death threat and started working on my Charms essay.

After battling with a foot of wrist movements and confusing words I finished the essay and put it inside my bag. I looked at my watch and saw that it was time for lunch. I stood up and sauntered away from the library.

When I got to the Great Hall, lunch was just served and I plopped down quickly on my usual spot and began to pile my plate with food. Just as I was about to take a bite of a chicken leg, I saw another note beside my goblet of water.

It read:

**ENJOY YOUR LUNCH.**

Now maybe you're thinking this was just a simple, innocent note telling me to just enjoy my lunch – nothing suspicious about that right? _Wrong_. Here's the whole note:

**ENJOY YOUR LUNCH.**

** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D**

So I guessed this meant bad news. And before I could even deduce what will happen the answer appeared to me in the form of a chicken. No, it wasn't a picture, a symbol or something. It was the chicken itself or rather the chickens. Every person in the Slytherin table turned into chickens.

"Draco Malfoy, don't eat that food!" Headmistress McGonagall ordered. I dropped my food and stood up abruptly. She was glaring at the Hall her lips in a thin line. "Who did this?" She asked and everybody burst out laughing. The hairs on my neck stood up again and I searched for watching eyes, but instead I found Hermione's who visibly relaxed when she saw that I wasn't turned into one of my feathered friends.

I rolled my eyes at her and stared pointedly at her sniggering friends. She shook her head and mouthed, "No, it's wasn't them." I rolled my eyes again and left the Great Hall.

I went to the kitchens and ate my lunch there. And realizing that it was probably the safest place right now for me, I stayed there most of the afternoon to finish the rest of my homework. By the end of the day, I have eaten two trays of treacle tart and only had 2 more essays left undone.

I thanked the house elves and felt proud myself for finishing most of my homework. Before going back to my room I went to the bathroom near the Charms classroom. I got into a cubicle and I felt my hairs stand again. You have got to be kidding me.

"Weasley! Potter! Can't I do my business without the two of you stalking me?" I sighed irritably and went out. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Dearest Hermione,<strong>

**I am writing to you from Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom that – **_**YOUR DERANGED FRIENDS KIDNAPPED ME AND ARE NOW HOLDING ME HOSTAGE IN SAID BATHROOM. **_

**That would be all.**

**Draco Malfoy**

**P.S. SAVE MY ARSE.**

I scrambled to my feet as Weasley and Potter arrived bringing some rope and duct tape. They took my wand and had theirs pointed at me. I kept my cool and sighed."Now gents, we can do well without these." I gestured to the rope and duct tape. Both of them smirked and moved closer and well, made use of what they brought.

So here I am now, tied up on the floor with duct tape on my mouth. I glared at them murderously as they sat there, wands pointed at me. "What are playing at, Malfoy?" Weasley asked roughly.

My answer was muffled by the duck tape. "Answer us you git!" He yelled again. "You aren't answering are you? Well, I guess we just have to beat the answer out of you." He stood up and made his way towards me.

My eyes widened and Potter ran to me, removing the duck tape. "Are you out of your bleeding mind, Weasley? You're asking a person who has duck tape on his mouth to answer your questions! Could you be any dumber!" I breathed deeply. Potter seemed to understand the situation. I guess he isn't that dumb, he realized the fact that I really couldn't answer his friend – literally.

Weasley blushed crimson and lunged towards me. Potter grabbed him before he can even do me damage. I sat up calmly and perked up when I heard footsteps. My eyes glanced at the door wondering if Hermione would burst in any minute. Somebody had burst in but it wasn't her.

Skipping happily inside was Luna Lovegood. She stopped abruptly as her eyes fell upon us. "Hello Harry, Ron," She greeted with a dreamy sigh. She turned to me and I gave her a help-me-I'm-with-idiots look. She smiled at me and said, "Hello Draco Malfoy." She skipped away to the nearest window and began talking to something. I forgot she's known as Loony Lovegood.

Weasley cleared his throat. "Ok, now tell me Malfoy, what is going on between you and Hermione?" I sighed irritably. "Nothing, Weasley. We just called a truce and now we are friends. That is all."

"A truce with her? And she agreed?"

"Obviously."

"You are lying."

"No I'm not you berk!"

"You are!"

"NO HE ISN'T!" Thank Merlin. Hermione burst in looking like she would explode any moment. Potter and Weasley flinched at her stern gaze. She turned to me and her eyes softened. "Still alive then?"

"Oh, no Hermione, they killed me and I am now a ghost! Boo!" I answered sarcastically and she rolled her eyes. "I saved your arse, stupid. Be grateful will you?"

I smirked. "No, because then they would say I'm being nice. Malfoy's don't do nice."

She laughed and turned to her mates, her face back to its stern expression. "Now let him go and apologize before either of you will lose parts of your body that you will need if you ever want to reproduce." They scrambled to get me out of my tight bonds and I sat up smirking at their horrified faces amusedly.

"That's good. And Draco stop smirking!" I turned to her curiously. She sighed. "You can't really blame them for their rude behavior. They just don't really trust you."

"But they know we are friends now. You trust me."

"I do, because I have already forgiven you. But Harry and Ron, well, let's just say they hate your guts. You have been horrible to them since you have met. And feelings don't change overnight." She finished patiently. The three of us looked up and met each other's eyes.

"Will you three call a truce now?" Hermione asked hopefully. We snorted, "Fat chance." She glared at us and we shrunk back. "Well then, I have to result to Plan B!"

"What's Plan B?" We asked at the same time. Hermione just gave us a secretive smile. I don't like secretive smiles. I huffed and threw her glare and she grinned widely. "Have a good night's sleep boys, you'll need it." And with that she left us.

Potter and Weasley left immediately after her and I decided to slowly go back too. I stopped by the door when I heard Luna's voice echoing as she skipped pass me.

"Tell Blaise to watch out for Nargles, will you." I stared after her. What in the world are Nargles?

* * *

><p><strong>You go tell Draco what Nargles are, okay? It's Chapter 13 and the rest of the Golden Trio discovered the secret friendship of Draco and Hermione. And obviously, they didn't take it well. So Hermione decided to go for Plan B, but what is it? <strong>

**This chapter is kind of short, my apologies. I don't feel well at all. ****Heya, was this chapter good? Tell me something, okay? A suggestion or just anything. Thank you, until then.**


	14. Hermione's Plan B! Tada!

_**J.K Rowling: Eccentric Indeed doesn't own Harry Potter. I do.**_

_**^ Yeah, what she said.**_

**A/N: Thank you so much to ****WerrnogWeasley96****, ****WarnedBeYou****, ****Impulse53669**** and the rest of those anons.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Hermione's Plan B! Ta-da!<strong>

I'm gonna die. Seriously. I can already see Merlin waiting for me up there. He tells me, "Come here old chap, let's have tea." No Merlin, I don't want tea right now. I just want to kill Hermione Granger.

I never knew I was going to die today. I never had the chance to have tea with the Queen yet nor have I even seen a candy pooping unicorn. I have not even written my will yet!

This is madness. Hermione's Plan B is. You want to know what happened? Okay, relax and listen to this horrifying tale.

It all started in the early morning of the day. Now all of you wake up to the sound of your alarm clock or the chirping of the birds. I do too, but that morning neither alarm clock nor bird woke me.

It was Potter's dulcet tones:

"SWEET MOTHER OF MERLIN!"

And then this followed:

"BLOODY HELL MALFOY?"

"UGGGH, WEASELBEE?"

"WHAT–WAH—MALFOY?"

"AAAHHH POTTER!"

"Shut up will you? I'm still sleeping."

"BLAISE WE'RE IN A ROOM WITH POTTER AND WEASLEY WHY ARE YOU DOING NOTHING AND NOT PANICKING?"

"Oh."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

It took us a full ten minutes before we calmed down. Well, not exactly. We were all pacing around the room, frantically searching for a way out. And guess what? We found none! Oh the joy – please not the sarcasm hanging off every word.

I grumbled hopelessly then it hit me. Contact Hermione, wait –

Oh shit this is Plan B.

* * *

><p>"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"<p>

Azkaban is a horrible, horrible place, Draco. Just calm down and try not to kill them.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE—"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP? Screaming her name won't make a way out of here appear! You have been yelling for an hour and my ears are bleeding!" I exclaimed from my bed, glaring at Potter and Weasley who both flushed. God, they're annoying.

They scowled and plopped down in their beds. I sighed thankfully for the silence. I was ready to kill them earlier, I have been sitting here for an hour listening to their shouts while Blaise went back to sleep as if the idiot's screams were lullabies.

I looked around and nodded. This is the Room of Requirement. The only things in the room were a fireplace, some couches and formed in a circle in front of each other, were our four poster beds.

That would explain all the horrified screaming earlier. I mean, who wouldn't be scared to death when you wake up and see Potter and Weasley in front of you? And things get worse after that, you find out you're stuck in this exit less room with them.

I sighed irritably and realized that I was still wearing my pajamas. I searched around for my wand then it dawned on me – _she _took it. And I looked up to see scowling faces of her best mates; they were probably looking for their wands too, only to realize the fact that their best friend took it because of this Plan B of hers.

Weasley glared at me. "This is your entire fault you know. If you never had truce with her she wouldn't force us to be friends with you."

I glared back at him saying nothing. I will never regret making Hermione my friend. Frankly, it was the best decision I have ever made in my whole life.

Weasley glared harder. "I hate you, you stupid ferret." It happened so fast that I froze for a moment not being able to say anything. I shook myself conscious. "Weasley, you are on fire."

He looked, horrified. "Geez, Malfoy I like girls for Merlin's sake." I realized what he was thinking and I gagged. "I didn't mean that way! I mean you are on fire – literally. Or rather your hair is."

He turned to Potter who was frozen in his bed, pointing at Weasley's head, which truthfully, was on fire. I am not kidding.

What I had witness was extremely comical. Weasley ran around the room flailing his arms like a chicken, Potter shook out of his frozen state and was frantically putting out the fire with a damp cloth. When it was all over, I was laughing to the point where I was probably going to wet my pants soon and the two friends were all exhausted and glaring at me angrily. Well, Blaise, he was still sleeping.

I calmed down after a few minutes and breathed deeply. I smirked, "Alright there Weaselbee? Not that I care though. Just wondering if Mummy Potter kissed your boo boos away."

Weasley and Potter turned beet red and glared at me. Then their eyes widened. I felt conscious—is there something on my face."What?" I asked roughly. But it wasn't them who answered.

In a cool, nonchalant tone, Blaise said, "'Mate, your hair is on fire."

Shit. "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" After a few minutes of that I was sitting exhaustedly on my bed, my blazing hair, being put out by Blaise who smirked at me. Potter and Weasley on the other hand were laughing their asses off. I hope they wet their covers.

It was my turn to flush and glare angrily. "Why did that happen?" Weasley wondered the same thing. Potter and Blaise shrugged. "The both of you were being stupid. As usual."

Karma really is just around the corner. After Weasley and I put out the fire on Potter and Blaise's heads we demanded apologies which they reluctantly gave. I smirked at Blaise's annoyed face.

"So," I started, staring at everybody else, "what now?" They shrugged and I sighed."We need some instructions or a letter." They looked thoughtful for a moment then Potter spoke up, "Hermione must have left us one. We just have to – make it appear or something."

Weasley shrugged. "Maybe there is a password of some sort?" I nodded. "That is possible. Knowing Hermione, it might be something very uncommon or maybe it is in a foreign language."

"DONUTS!"

We all turned to Blaise. I blinked rapidly, "Err, I don't think so, mate."

"Abracadabra?"

"Bibbity Bobbity?"

"WHAT THE HELL—"

"Googly moogly!"

"Shut up ok? God, Hermione you have stupid friends."

Then there was a letter. Potter and Weasley looked offended and I bit back laughter. We read the letter together. It read:

**Good Morning, guys. Now, you are probably wondering where you are and what's happening. Well, I'm going to explain it simply. Gents, say hello to Plan B. **

**You are currently locked inside the Room of Requirement. As to how you are getting out of there, I shall say nothing—you will discover soon. Or maybe one of you will, because you are all probably busy biting each other's heads off at the moment. Anyways, enjoy the day and I hope by the end of the day you lot will become friends, OKAY?**

**See you soon,**

**Hermione Granger**

We gagged as we finished the letter. Become friends? Gaah, that's just disgusting. The other pair was probably thinking the same thing because they turned to me sourly. Blaise shrugged and sat back on his bed. The rest of us did the same.

After a few minutes of just breathing Weasley whined, "I'm bloody hungry." Potter nodded in agreement and I rolled my eyes. "You aren't the only one, Weasel."

He groaned. "Merlin, I need fried chicken." Blaise smiled at him. "I have fried chicken." We turned to him confusedly. "You do?" He nodded and sat on Weasley's bed, his rucksack beside him. Weasley was smiling happily, eager to see where the fried chicken was. "Where is it?"

"In my rucksack." Everybody stopped moving.

WHAT? "You have fried chicken in your rucksack?" I asked in disbelief. Blaise nodded and rummaged his bag. And there it was a whole platter of delicious fried chicken."What—How—never mind," I stuttered, shaking my head fondly. Only Blaise Zabini.

As soon as the chicken came into view, Weasley inhaled each one. Within a few minutes it was all gone. I could only gape at him. "You ate everything, Weasley. You left us nothing." He crossed his arms defensively. "I was hungry okay? I was starving, and I did not want to die." I glared at him, "So you decided to eat everything? Genius Weasley! Now the rest of us are going to starve and die!"

Potter and Blaise nodded in agreement, glaring at Weasley. I turned to him wide-eyed, "We're starving Weasley. We have nothing else to eat but – you."

His reaction was priceless, and I looked at my other companions and saw that they played along. Blaise was licking his lips at Weasley, "I never had Weasley meat before. I wonder how your kidneys will taste."

Potter did the same with a maniacal smile on his face, "Thanks for turning us into cannibals Ron. I hope you're delicious." I grinned maniacally and growled at Weasley. "I'm gonna eat ya!" He broke into a run and we chased him. He was shrieking in horror and we tried to hold our laughter. He ran to the fireplace and jumped up the couches; he threw pillows at us and set off again, jumping off the couches running to his bed. As he approached his four poster, Potter jumped from the covers and growled at him. He screamed and ran away but he bumped into Blaise and me. He was pale as a ghost when he realized he was cornered. He whimpered, "Please-please don't kill me!" We went closer to him and he closed his eyes as his death grew nearer. Then as we closed on him, I whispered, "Don't wet yourself Weasley, we were just toying you around." We burst into laughter, Blaise clapping me on the back and Potter giving me a high five (which was weird so we'll never do that again.) Weasley flushed in anger and, well, we ran for our lives.

Different things were flying everywhere; Books, pillows, blazing logs, Blaise's rucksack, Potter's toothbrush, some of Weasley's underwear and my quills. Weasley calmed down eventually, grinning. We sat on the couches with the same look of happiness on our faces.

"That was fun." He remarked and we grinned in reply, agreeing for once. We were all sweaty and tired from running and laughing. I never knew being with Potter and Weasley would be this fun. Blaise was probably thinking the same thing because he looked at me in disbelief. We just had fun with the famous duo's company. This is madness.

I grinned."What's next?" Potter grinned, slyly "Maybe we have to be chummies now, painting each other's nails and sharing secrets." We scrunched our faces in disgust, "You have a sick mind, Potter."

Weasley smirked. "I bet you want to be friends with us now, eh Malfoy?" I scoffed, "Over Blaise's dead body."

* * *

><p>"BLAISE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed, squirting water all over his face. We found some water guns and decided to have fun. Well, you know what happens.<p>

He screamed and we all laughed. Potter aimed for me, but I dodged it and ran behind him, hitting his soaked head. We have been playing with this for five minutes we looked like we have been washed up on a beach. I laughed as Potter fell down on his bum and struggled to get up from the slippery floor. Then I slipped too, I looked around and saw Weasley's smug face. I growled, "I'm gonna get you!"

He scrambled away but slipped and fell down too. Soon enough, everybody was on the floor holding their sides as they cried out in laughter. "You guys are alright," I muttered, and then out of nowhere our wands fell into our hands. We were surprised for a moment then grinned. I smiled happily and cleaned the room. When we got dried, we sat on the couches, our bodies aching.

"I need to eat something." Weasley groaned and we chuckled. "Well, there's no food around. So sorry." He laughed and turned to Blaise, "Got any hidden food in your amazing rucksack?" Blaise smirked, "Nah, I only packed chicken."

Weasley grinned. "I forgot about that. Thanks by the way mate, you saved my life."

POP. There was a plate of muffins on his bed. Then it dawned on us.

'_You guys are alright.'_

POP. Our wands.

'_Thanks by the way mate, you saved my life.'_

POP. Food.

Everybody else grinned.

* * *

><p>"POTTER I LOVE YOU!"<p>

Donuts.

"MALFOY YOU HAVE THE MOST WONDEFUL HAIR IN THE WORLD!"

Treacle tarts.

"ZABINI YOU ARE AWESOME!"

Roast beef.

"THANKS MATE! YOU TOO!"

Pumpkin Juice.

We were having a feast. Earlier we found out how everything works here. When you say a nice thing about somebody, you will be given whatever you want at the moment, but when you insult each other your hair will burst in fire. Hermione is a mad genius.

We have been screaming compliments for an hour and we have been able to shower and change our clothes. And now we are stuffing ourselves with food fit for an army.

When we were finished, we plopped back to the couches and sat there in silence. Blaise piped up, "So, gents, what else do you want to do today?"

Potter perked up, "I know what we'll do. Are you with me?" We rolled our eyes, "As long as it's not something for babies, okay? We big men now. Big, strong, non-crying men."

* * *

><p>"HOW COULD SCAR KILL MUFASA! THAT LITTLE SHIT!"<p>

"Calm down, Malfoy."

"Shut up, Harry! I'm with Malfoy! I'm gonna skin that goddamn lion alive!"

"Ron!"

"Guys? Are you all crying?"

"NO WE ARE SWEATING THROUGH OUR EYES!"

* * *

><p>"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase,"<p>

"Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze,"

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days!"

"It's a problem-free philosophy,"

"HAKUNA MATATA!"

* * *

><p>"Ooh, a flying carpet!"<p>

"A WHOLE NEW WORLD,"

"Blaise—shut up."

* * *

><p>"Diseases have movies?"<p>

"Ron, Cinderella isn't a disease."

* * *

><p>After our Televily Watching or whatever Potter calls it, I can tell you honestly that:<p>

1)Scar is a bleeding git.

2)Hakuna Matata is pretty much awesome.

3)I want to have a magic carpet ride, with someone special (like Hermione, or, er my goldfish (?))

4)Cinderella isn't a disease.

5)WE NEVER CRIED. WE WERE SWEATING THROUGH OUR EYES IN A VERY MANLY MANNER.

Okay, so maybe I wasn't really gonna die. And this isn't exactly a horrifying tale. This was a really fun day. Something that you'll never expect from a couple of Slytherins and Gryffindors. But what the heck, the world is barmy and so is everyone in it.

After everything we did, we were all exhausted and only wanted one thing. A way out of here. And now is the perfect time for another letter to appear telling us step by step on what to do to escape.

Oh, wait – _**' As to how you are getting out of there, I shall say nothing—you will discover soon.' **_Well, Hermione, just so you know, we haven't discovered away out of here yet! So would you like to help our poor souls now?

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF HERE?" I sighed irritably and they sighed in response. "No bleeding idea. Blaise?"

He shrugged. "Hermione want us to be friends, doesn't she? Maybe, if we, you know, become mates it'll open and let us out?" We were silent for a moment, thinking about it. We sat up and stared at each other, unsure of what to do or say. I mean, I had fun, but you can't lose hatred overnight. It would take time.

Blaise was the first one to speak up, "Yeah, I'm alright with you two." The other two grinned sheepishly and nodded at him. "You're alright too Zabini."

Weasley grinned wider. "And hey, you gave me chicken right? So, yeah mate, I practically love you!" We laughed and they both had a manly hug. Then they suddenly glowed and a sign appeared over their heads:

**Permitted to leave. **

**Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini – Mates.**

We blinked in surprise. Blaise was right. Okay, so – OH GOD, I HAVE TO HUG POTTER?

Potter seemed to be thinking of the same thing and said, "Nope, I am not hugging you." I glared. "Well, neither will I. I would have to be completely, utterly mad to do that."

* * *

><p>Did I tell you I was absolutely mad? Well, I am.<p>

"Yeah, and you know what else Malfoy? I slept in a cupboard for 11 years. So yeah, I had an awful life!"

"Well, mine sucks too. I never really felt that my parents loved me and my childhood is just horrible. So, uhuh, we both have suckish lives, Potter!" We both cried as we gripped each other in a, please note, very manly hug. Well, that settles things; I guess it wouldn't hurt to try being friends with these idiots. Yeah, I guess it's alright.

**Permitted to leave.**

**Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter – Mates.**

Hermione Granger better be grateful. The things I do for love.

* * *

><p><strong>I know right? You do crazy things like hugging your sworn enemies and being mates with them. Good luck to our new set of friends may you – err, not kill yourselves. Apologies for posting this really late, I kind of spent the past days reading Commentarius, check out the story by the way it's awesome. So, let me know what you think okay? Review!<strong>


	15. Gall, stall, ball  shit the Ball!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: The reviews were heartwarming. Thank you so much to NarglesAreBehindIt, nf19, WerrnogWeasley96 , WarnedBeYou , LizTheFlyingDutchman , Impulse53669, pinkcrazyness, LadySarahj , Lorrinda Michelle, Sjora and those two lovely anon. I just wanted to tell you all, that classes here at the Philippines will start tomorrow, so yeah, I will probably be updating slower than I usually do. That's really bad, so I just want to apologise in advance. I will try all my best to finish this story quick. Bear with me, dears. Thank you. Kisses and hugs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Gall, stall, ball – <em>shit<em> the Ball!**

I am not afraid of anything. Well, Except for spiders, but that's an exception. I do what I want do and I don't even break a sweat. Impressive isn't it? Well, of course its impressive, it's me.

Yes, I am brave. And yep, I am definitely lying. Right now I'm pretty much about to wet my pants of sheer nervousness. I am absolutely, positively terrified.

"Err, Granger,"

"Yeeeeeessssss?"

"Um, yeah. So there's this Ball right? –"

"Oh a Ball? You mean the one we spent months on working together –"

"Shut up –"

"Hey, that's not how you answer a wonderful lady like me!"

"Wonderful my arse,"

"I'm going to ignore that because I'm really nice and you're a meanie. So, what were you gonna ask me?"

"What the hell – Will you go to the bleeding Ball with me?"

"Oh! _OHMYGOD_ I'm so surprised! But, I don't know, Draco, I kind of think Blaise is better looking than you."

"God –_ BLAISE_, I AM PRACTICING ON ASKING HERMIONE TO THE BALL. WILL YOU _PLEASE_ COOPERATE?"

"No."

Why yes, I am currently strangling Blaise. One must not fool around a date less, anxious bloke like me. And right now, I'm not the only date less anxious bloke around.

"Well, err, _Ginevra_ –",

"God – Harry! Don't call her that!"

"Well, sorry Mr. I'm- having-chicken-as-my-date! It's quite unnerving to ask someone to the Ball!"Potter exclaimed, frustration etched in his face. "Hear, hear." I hollered from the other side of the Head's Dorm. It was two days before the Ball and we still haven't asked someone to go with us. And since we are _*insert sarcasm here*_ oh-so confident in asking someone out, here we are practicing with Blaise as my Hermione, err, dummy and Weasley as the Weaslette dummy for Potter. The real girls were out to Merlin knows where and left us sweating profusely about asking them out.

Oh, and by the way, Potter and Weasley know about my, err, feelings for a certain friend of theirs. And, umm, no, it didn't end well. My hair burst into flames again, I lost my eyebrows and had back boobs for a week. THEY ARE HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE PERSONS.

They were okay with it eventually, after several threats of _"We'll blast your bit into bits", "I'm going to fork out your eyeballs,"_ and my favorite, _"If you so much as lay a finger on her, we are going to eat your innards, then puke you out and eat you again."_

The mental image was unbearable, but then again these are Potter and Weasley. They are sick, sick persons. Back boobs, remember?

_'If you so much as a lay a finger on her,'_ How am I supposed to snog her then? Oh, umm – moving on.

As I brainstormed of an amazing and awesome way to ask her, I thought of something and began to smile like a loon. After a few seconds, I began to crack up and the others were staring at me dumbfounded as I laughed my arse off something they don't know.

What am I doing? Am I _seriously_ trying to ask_ someone_ out? This is madness! I have never done this EVER in my whole life._ I_ don't ask people, I let _them_ ask me. It's a rule I have followed all my life.

A rule that I am breaking for her and her only... What did Hermione Granger do to me?

"…And so Harry, Ron and Blaise killed Draco for smiling at nothing and just being damn weird, all was well." Blaise's voice rang in the room and I shook out of my thoughts seeing them snigger uncontrollably.

Potter smirked. "Let me guess, thinking about Hermione?" I rolled my eyes."Scared of asking her Malfoy?"

I sneered. "Tell me that when you're done asking Ginevra out, okay Potsy?"

"Oi—"

"WHO JUST CALLED ME GINEVRA?" Weaslette barged into the room, her red hair everywhere and her face red as cherries. We gulped audibly and stared at each other. In a few seconds we nodded in agreement.

"It was Weasley –"

"Hey!"

"I'm gonna kill you Ronald!"

We ran outside for our lives and dashed to the kitchens, running past Hermione who'll maybe witness the great massacre of Ronald Bilius Weasley.

* * *

><p>Stop.<p>

Pacing.

Around.

You.

Idiot.

"If you won't stop pacing I'm going to kick you _so_ hard in the place you'll probably need in order to make more copies of you and Weaslette. So if you don't want to lose your manhood, sit down." I ordered and of course, he didn't follow. He's Harry Potter, what do you expect?

I sighed in exasperation. "Honestly Potter, you don't need to be nervous. Weaslette will definitely say yes. I assure you that. Calm down." I told him and,_ I THANK ALL THE GODS IN THE WORLD AND THE CREATOR OF TREACLE TARTS_, he stopped pacing and sat down an amused smile on his face. "Did Draco Malfoy, just tried to comfort me?"

I scowled. "Never let me do that again." He and Blaise barked out a laugh and I rolled my eyes. Potter grinned at me." You're right Malfoy –"

"I always am –"

"—_shut up_ – however, I believe it is you who needs that advice. Try not to chicken out on Hermione. I heard loads of blokes are after her. So ask her out immediately, yeah?" Potter smirked at my nonchalant expression. Outside I was, _'yeah and I should care because..?'_

Inside was err, _'Holy shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

I groaned quietly. "Oh, that's…"

"Scary?"

"Nerve- wracking?"

"A sign that you should ask Hermione out, like, right now?"

"Yes, Blaise, thank you very much."

* * *

><p>Ok, so according to this list that I did not acquire through hours of stalking, blackmailing and the sort…<p>

**These are the idiots who just asked for a death wish for thinking that they are worthy of asking Hermione to the Ball:**

_**Note: The original number of this list was 25, but I erased those who won't even stand a chance against the amazing Draco Malfoy. Yay me. Ok, so here are the blokes who I think are probably a threat, or I just forgot to erase, or I left unerased because this pathetic attempt of theirs to ask her amuses me so. Let us begin.**_

**Neville Longbottom – _(This one certainly amused me. I laughed so hard I cried.)_ Ok, Shlongbottom with Hermione? No, just no. They'll ruin the evening if they come together, so for the sake of everybody else _(and because I don't want to die of laughing too much)_ Longbottom must not succeed in asking her out. Bwahahahaha.**

**Anthony Goldstein—Ravenclaw. Incredibly smart_(but I'm smarter)_, good looking_(but I'm better looking)_ and a bookworm. He's a good friend of Hermione, so simply, he has to die. _(Yes, sadly he is a threat—but I'm not scared of him. Ehem)_**

**Cormac Mclaggen—_(I forgot to erase this, unfortunately.)_ Hmm, Mclaggen, well, he's a jerk, everyone knows that. Hermione hates jerks, except for me, I'm a special kind of jerk. So yeah, Mclaggen's a jerk and Hermione hates jerks – so he'll never have a chance. The world is saved from complete destruction, and he'll live longer because I won't kill him.**

**DRACO MALFOY—_(This is the best one in the whole list.)_ Just look at the name – very manly. Draco, the dragon. See? It's just perfect! And that's just his name. Hermione will be very lucky to have him as her date. He's funny, amazing, smart, good-looking and just pretty much awesome. See, the perfect one for her! Hermione's great and he's just damn perfect, if I do say so myself. God, Draco's AWESOME.**

_You're very, very biased, Drake. BZ_

_Am not, go away. DM_

_Draco Malfoy's description is all wrong, let us fix it : _

**DRACO MALFOY** _(is stupid)_ **—(This is the best one in the whole list**_ (of ugliest baboons in the planet.)_** Just look at the name**_(disgusting ain't it?)_ **– very manly**_(like a manly girl)_**. Draco, the**_ (boy with)_ **dragon** _(breath)_. **See? It's just perfect**_(ly horrifying)_!** And that's just his name. Hermione will be very**_ (un)_**lucky to have him as her date. He's funny**_(like never)_,_(not)_ **amazing, smart**_(like a Troll)_, **good-looking**_(like a baboons backside)_** and just pretty much**_(not)_ **awesome. See, the** _(not)_ **perfect one for her! Hermione's great**_(very true)_ **and he's just damn perfect**_(very false)_, **if I do say so myself**_(nobody was asking your opinion)_**. God, Draco's** _(NOT and NEVER WILL BE)_** AWESOME.** _– HP and RW_

_You're jerks. All of you. – DM_

_Awww, we love you too. – ALL OF US_

* * *

><p>"I have said it once and I'll say it once again. Don't be nervous about asking Hermione, Malfoy. She will say yes." Potter muttered rolling his eyes as I paced around the room.<p>

I stopped and glared at him. "I too have said this once and I'll say it once again. Tell me that when you're done asking Weaslette out –"

"Yeah, that's why I'm telling you. I have, successfully, asked her out." He grinned smugly and I turned to him wide-eyed. "And you're not dead?"

He grinned happily. "Nope. But I'm absolutely in heaven right now, I'm going with Ginny! She actually said yes!"

I grimaced. "Yeah, whopdeedo! Now, can we focus on the most important problem here: HOW AM I GOING TO ASK GRANGER TO THE BALL?"

They all but shrugged. Blaise suddenly rolled his eyes, "Just ask her simply mate. That's all. Just go up to her and say, _"Hermione will you go the ball with me?"_ and then it's done. Just do that, nothing more."

* * *

><p>"HERMIONE COME QUICK!"<p>

"Wait, why?"

"It's Draco, he's in the Hospital wing!"

"WHAT? Draco? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I'll tell you when you get there. Come on, let's gooooo!"

Harry and Ron dragged a nervous Hermione to the Hospital Wing. By the time they got there she had tears in her eyes and she was nervous as hell. Madam Pomfrey opened the doors and without a second thought she dashed inside past the school nurse and into the infirmary searching for a full head of platinum blonde hair. And it was in the farthest bed, in which she found what she was looking for.

Her breathing, heavy from the long run, she turned to her friends and asked, "What happened?" The boys turned away and said, "He fell down the Astronomy Tower while we were hanging out there. He stumbled on something and before we could grab him, he was already falling."

Tears had streamed her face as she listened to the horrifying tale. She approached the bed of the injured boy where his best friend, who was beside him did not even dare to look at his poor, poor friend.

Hermione went nearer and sat the chair beside his bed. She took his hand and clasped it with hers. In a shaky voice she said his name, "Draco." The boy made no movement, his eyes firmly closed and his face expressionless. "Draco, I'm here, please tell me you are alright…"

The boy finally opened his eyes and gray met brown. And for a moment everything was quiet and everybody baited breath as to what was gonna happen next.

"Oh, Hi Granger. Will you, uh, go to the Ball with me?"

Hermione was quiet as she listened to his words. Finally she spoke up, "You're not hurt?"

Draco flushed. "No, that was part of my plan –_ OW SWEET MOTHER OF MERLIN_—

"YOU STUPID –"

"_MY EYE_—"

"ARROGANT—"

"_AAAAH, MY ARMS_—"

"LYING BERK –"

"_WATCH THE NECK_—"

"I THOUGHT –"

"_OH GOD MY NOSE_ –"

"YOU WERE GONNA DIE –"

"_GAAAAH, MY THIGHS_—"

"IT WAS JUST A PLOY—"

"_MY- MY-MY-OOOMF-AAAAAH_—"

"TO ASK ME OUT!"

Madam Pomfrey rushed to the scene and found a furious Hermione and a badly battered Draco. Draco grimaced. "Um, Poppy, I'm truly hurt right now. Granger broke my spine and everything else in my body that I need in order to survive." Draco squeaked, wincing in pain. Hermione slapped him once more and said in a deadly voice, "Never ever joke like that again Malfoy. I don't know what will happen to me if I lose you."

She turned her heel and left us there in silence, Draco froze in his spot a shocked expression in his face. Before Hermione closed the door, she hollered, "You better get well soon, or I may think of replacing you. I can't have an injured date, can't I? I think Neville will be a lovely date, don't you think?" And with that she closed the door leaving Draco as panicked as ever.

"_Hell no_. FIX ME, WOMAN! BE QUICK ABOUT IT!" He yelled at Madam Pomfrey who glared at him. "Erm, sorry Ma'am. Err, please fix me quick Madam Pomfrey please. Thank you so much to you ma'am, you are just wonderful and all."

And while the rest of the boys sniggered wildly, Draco frantically tried to get better or else it will be Hermione and Shlongbottom who'll end up together. And Draco won't let that happen, remember the list?

* * *

><p>Three hours had passed and I was finally allowed to go out by the school nurse. Both my spine and the rest of my body organs perfectly mended. Granger is one hell of a witch. But of course, I don't really mind getting hurt. SHE SAID YES. I'M SO PROUD OF ME.<p>

"That was by far the stupidest plan I have ever been involved in. You know you could have just asked her simply, like what I told you. But no, you just had to go on and be all fake hurt. And look what happened, you actually got hurt. Seriously, why am I even friends with you?" Blaise grimaced and I threw him a glare. Thanks a lot mate, you just ruined my happy mood

"Blaise is right Malfoy." Potter and Weasley chided in, chuckling at the hilarity of the situation. Why don't you just all go away, hide in a rock and die?

"Okay, so we've got one problem solved. Everybody's got dates right?" There was murmuring and Weasley grinned. "Good, now there's only one problem left. We, err, uh, _wehavetwoleftfeet_. Harry and I, I mean."

I raised my eyebrows. "Err, come again. This time more slowly so we can understand okay?" I told him like I was talking to child. Blaise sniggered and they glared. Weasley sighed. "Harry and I, _well,_ we _can't_ dance."

**After a few minutes…**

"Oh good lord! OOOOOHHHHH, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's _not_ funny."

"IT _IS_."

"Shut up Blaise."

"OH GOD, BLAISE IS RIGHT –"

"Come on, it's not that funny—_hey stop rolling on the floor_—calm down now will you?" We did, after few more rounds of laughter of course, and by the time we stopped I was crying so much. Potter and Weasley grimaced. "You are awful. Just damn awful."

"Au contraire, we are wonderful –"

"No—no—"

"Shut it – okay. So you, err, can't dance, and what are we supposed to do?" I asked and they raised their eyebrows. "Isn't it obvious enough?"

I thought of it and grimaced. Hell no.

* * *

><p>"I am not touching you."<p>

"Well, then how are you going to teach us how to dance?"

"You can do it without partners!"

"We have tried doing that during the last ball and well, obviously it didn't work. Come on Malfoy!"

"Oh NO, NEVER, GO AWAY!"

"If you don't teach us how to dance, we're going to cause a ruckus and you and Hermione's night will be destroyed. Do you want that?"

Did I mention how much I hate Potter and Weasley?

* * *

><p>I hate Potter and Weasley.<p>

"Are you gents ready?" I yelled from downstairs. They were currently in the bathroom, err, doing my condition. I AM A GENIUS. Thank you! Thank you, hold your applause!

In a few minutes the clinking of heels were heard and I turned to see two ladies in front of me. Dressed in matching pink and frilly dresses that would have made Umbridge squeal in delight was Misses Potter and Weasley. Blaise and I were quiet as we stared at their grimacing faces which had the heaviest make-up that I have ever seen in a person.

They continued to grimace as we kept staring at them in silence. Blaise and I stood up and both got inside the Head's bathroom.

OH GOOD LORD.

"!"

Oh god, I pissed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, that's good. One, two, three. One, two three and twirl." The music ended and everyone was beyond exhaustion. We have been practicing for 5 hours and I can honestly say that:<p>

1) It is hard to keep a straight face when you are dancing with Harry Potter who is wearing a dress and lipgloss.

2) The same goes for Weasley, according to Blaise.

3) Weasley is not that bad at dancing.

4) Potter is HORRIBLE. I am sure he has three left feet. That bad. Oh, my poor wonderful, amazing at dancing feet.

5) I AM AN AWESOME INSTRUCTOR. THIS IS A FACT.

We were lounging in the couches when suddenly I realized something, "Err, Blaise. Who are you going to the Ball with?" Blaise looked up and flushed. "I haven't asked _her_ yet." I stared at him expectantly and he said, "What?" All of us sighed, "Well, who is _she_?"

Blaise stood up and grinned. "You'll see." And with that he left us wondering who in the world is the girl he's going to ask.

"It's_ definitely_ Bulstrode." Oh, the fun of guessing Blaise's date.

* * *

><p>"Oh Laura, the dress I found at Hogsmeade was very wonderful. It is extremely bright like the morning sun. I would have picked the one with radish colored one, but that yellow one caught my eye –"<p>

Luna stopped talking to the spider and froze as a second spider made its way into Laura's web. Then a voice spoke from beside her, "This is Robert. I think Laura will find him wonderful." Luna smiled widely still looking at the spiders. "I think she likes him."

The voice chuckled and asked her something. Luna was quiet for a moment then her face split into a dazzling smile. In a sing- song, happy voice she said, "I would love to go with you Blaise Zabini."

* * *

><p><strong>Well it looks like the boys are ready for the Ball. Are you ready for it too? <strong>

**Hello, Thank you again to those who are still reading this, you don't know how happy I am to know that. Reviews can actually help world peace, err – yeah? Don't mind me, anyway Review!**


	16. Stupid Draco, Stupid Hermione

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Yes, sadly classes have started. I am trying my best to finish this quickly, so bear with me. It's all 5000 words, that's a first for me. Here's a peace offering for not updating sooner. Thank you so much to WarnedBeYou,Rainbow Breaker,LynMalfoia,Lady Moonrise,nf19(OMG I love you so much),CrunchyMunchers,Cheypielaughs,Jess, and NarglesAreBehindIt for the wonderful reviews. You guys are the best. Only 4 more chapters to go! Ciao. BTW, read my author's note at the end, okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Stupid Draco, Stupid Hermione, Stupid Ball<strong>

**Stupidity** noun 1: the quality or state of being stupid. 2: a quality, that surprisingly all of us here have

**HOGWARTS HALL OF STUPID**

**1) Blaise Zabini- He won't tell me who his date is! I GOTS TO KNOW! And because he won't tell me, I shall declare that he is stupid.**

**2) Ronald Weasley – He's bringing chicken to the dance. Nuff said.**

**3) Harry Potter – Well, he is Harry Potter. So that means he's stupid. AND he's dreadful, DREADFUL at dancing. I pity Weaslette's feet, they are in for a painful night with the Boy-Who-Lived's three left feet. **

**4) Draco Malfoy – (He's not stupid. He is awesome, but according to the author he is, just at this moment.) Ok, he's bringing Hermione to the dance right? Draco Malfoy is bringing Hermione Granger to the dance. So you'll ask, 'What's wrong with that?' Normal people would be like, "I don't think there's anything wrong with that. But if you tell that to anybody currently here at Hogwarts, they'll probably eat your face and run around in circles as if the world is coming to an end. Draco forgot to think about that, so yeah, that was pretty stupid of him. But of course knowing Draco Malfoy, the only thing he said regarding said predicament was, "Screw them!"**

**5) Hermione Granger- She disagreed to the whole "Screw them" thing with Mr. Malfoy and was actually worried about it. She says she can't risk anything and called it off with Draco Malfoy. Oh, the poor boy's fragile heart. This is probably one of the stupidest decisions she had ever made in her whole life. Don't you agree with me?**

**6) Pansy Parkinson – For spreading rumors that I am taking her to the Ball and talking shit about Hermione. "I bet no one asked the Mudblood. Who would? She looks hideous." Yes, and you look like a troll's armpits.**

**7) THE REST OF THE POPULATION OF HOGWARTS – They just are.**

* * *

><p>Hermione.<p>

"Let me get this straight," Ginny started her voice shaking in anger, "You called it off with Draco because you are worried about what will happen if all of Hogwarts sees the two of you." I nodded. "You think there will be chaos, thus resulting into the destruction of the Ball and death threats the next morning." She continued.

I sighed exsperatedly. "YES! Don't you see? I can't go with him!" Ginny stared at me like she wanted nothing else but wring my neck. Better back away from this redhead. She was twitching already and I waited for the blow.

"THAT IS STUPIDEST THING I HAVE EVER HEARD! AND THAT WAS A STUPID DECISION YOU HAD MADE YOU DIMWIT!" Ah, there she blows. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Even so, I don't regret doing it."

She sighed tiredly at me."Well, people will panic when they see you together –"

"Exactly,"

"But that doesn't mean you have to call it off with Draco. You can make it work. You have been waiting for him to ask you for the whole week. You have turned down every single offer from all the handsome blokes in school, just so he'd be your date. Are really just going to throw it all away?"

I groaned and plopped on my bed. "I don't know, Ginny. My head hurts; I don't know what to do with myself, with Draco and with just everything!" Ginny sat beside me and pulled me into a hug. "You know what Hermione. Don't worry about everything. Screw them!"

I chuckled, that was the same thing that Draco had said when I told him. When I said I disagreed with him and finally told him that I wasn't going with him, he shrugged and left me quickly. I sighed sadly, "No Ginny. You don't understand. Our life is really complicated. He's a Slytherin and I am Gryffindor, we have different lives. It's all messed up, but the thing is, we can't be together. We," I sighed dejectedly, "are impossible."

Ginny stared at me sadly and hugged me tighter. I grimaced, "I don't even know if he likes me too." She chuckled and broke away, "He climbed a tower just so you would forgive him. And he agreed to be friends with the people he swore to hate until his dying breath. He did it all for you. If that doesn't mean he likes the socks out of you, then I don't really know what it is."

I giggled and hugged her again, "Oh Ginny. Just give me time to think, yeah? In the mean time, I don't want to see face nor hide of that boy. He distracts me."

Ginny grinned and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, you're just gonna ignore him?" I nodded, "Yeah." She shrugged. "Whatever. Just make sure when you're done thinking, you're gonna go and snog the living daylights out of him, okay?"

I blushed crimson and glared at her, "That's too fast."

"He wouldn't really care, that pig –"

"How is that ferret doing?"

Ginny shrugged. "Probably finding another date or happily hanging out with Harry, Ron and Blaise."

* * *

><p>"Oh god, she called it off, I have nothing else to live for, GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!"<p>

Blaise, Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. "Oy, Drama Queen! When you're done bawling your eyes in there, would you mind opening the door? Some of us do have bladders that needs to emptied you know."

I scowled and kicked the soap. The bathroom is a mess. After my talk with Hermione I rushed into the Head's bathroom and err, began to sweat through my eyes profusely shouting profanities and insulting the toilet. I'm that depressed. And my friends don't even care. How rude.

"To hell with your bladders! Tell it to go away and explode!" I yelled angrily and I could practically hear them roll their eyes.

"If that happens we will die."

"That's a bonus then."

"You are very rude."

"Am not, you lot are." I told them, now sitting on the toilet my head in my hands. "All you care about are your bleeding bladders, I mean, who cares about them –"

"People who need to pee—"

"Hermione just called it off with me. I am sad and mad. Very sad and very mad. And instead of being nice friends –"

"Which we are, we just want to pee—"

"You're there complaining about your stupid bladders—"

"Which is about to explode so get out –"

"And I'm here, miserable as ever. I am actually stabbing myself right now, I am currently dying –"

"Oh that's sad. Dying, really? Is that why you are still talking and not opening this door?"

"Just go away, all of you –"

"OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR BALLS!"

Fine, I'll open the door. Go and pee, sheeesh.

When everyone was calm I talked to them about what happened and they all groaned. "She did what? God, Hermione, why are you being stupid?"

Potter clapped my back. "Don't worry mate. Maybe she's just worried. She'll come to her senses soon." I groaned. "Oh I hope to Merlin she'll come around within 24 hours or I'll swear I'm going to eat all your faces."

They paled and gulped. "Whoa mate. Calm your inner cannibal. Relax okay? Everything will be better tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione.<strong>

Things I have to do:

Ignore You-know-who (Not Voldemort. You know who I am talking about)

Castrate Pansy Parkinson

Try to enjoy the Ball tomorrow without him.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco.<strong>

Things I have to do:

Ignore her. (You know her, don't you?)

Jot down every single bloke who asks her to dance and put itching powder in their boxers the next day

Try to enjoy the stupid Ball (I clearly wont*sighs*)

* * *

><p><em><strong>The following day.<strong>_

The clock chimed seven and slowly students got out of their dormitories, clad in colorful dress robes, walking gracefully to the Great Hall where the Ball was. Chattering loudly, they let out an excited air, looking forward for this year's theme.

When they approached the great wooden doors, they breathed in and opened it slowly, their eyes drinking the whole room.

The Head's had absolutely out done their selves.

Walking timidly to the midnight black dance floor, they stared at awe at the Great Hall. The four long tables were replaced by the classic white tables and in each one there was a wonderful lamp which shone off a glittery kind of light.

Looking up at the famous ceiling of Hogwarts, there was a sharp intake of breath as different constellations smiled at them, illuminating the whole room. Couples grinned and held hands as shooting stars crossed the charmed ceiling.

In a few moments, the Hall was full with students, laughing, chatting and staring at awe at the Hall.

But not everybody was at the Hall enjoying the wonderful decorations. There were those who were still at different dorms, not wanting to see the other, hoping to spend the night ignoring each other. But fate had a different idea.

"Ok, you can do this." After convincing himself in front of the mirror for the millionth time that day, he took a deep breath and exited the dorm. Getting the note he was given earlier out of the pocket, he nodded and made his way to Great Hall. The note was from McGonagall who asked to see him at the front doors of the hall. He walked briskly, the note still in his hand, a brunette in his mind.

"Keep it together Draco. Remember; just pretend she's not there. Ignore her, enjoy the ball and maybe get drunk. Yeah, that's good."

The young Draco Malfoy was not the only muttering to himself all day. At another dorm, plopped on her bed was Miss Hermione Granger, whose face scrunched as she fought with raging butterflies in her stomach and clammy hands. She stood up and composed herself. After a few deep breaths she ascended the stairs and made her way gracefully to the Great Hall with plans of ignoring stupid ferrets and learning to control her raging butterflies.

"Ok, Hermione. Just keep calm and ignore the Boy-Who-Should-Be-Ignored."

But then again, fate had other plans. And it was far from what the two had been planning. As Draco waited at the entrance, the clinking of heels made his head turn and probably made his stomach do a somersault. A foot away from him was the girl he planned on ignoring. The other one had the same reaction too, knowing perfectly well that what she needed was to not see this boy. But like I said, fate's plans were very much different from theirs. So, as the young Malfoy saw her, he forgot about everything. He found it hard to breath and his eyes were drinking her figure hungrily. She blushed prettily at his reaction and prayed to Merlin to let the butterflies go away. Clad in a beautiful midnight blue dress, she brushed away her pretty curls away from her face and glanced at the boy a foot away from her.

He looked handsome and elegant in a classic black dress robe, with his hair the same slicked back style that she had always loved. She grinned inwardly and admitted that he looked ridiculously handsome this evening. Pushing away the feeling of longing and regret she, kept quiet and stared at the wall. Draco did the same, trying all his best to pull himself together. He cleared his throat. "Um, aren't you going inside?"

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "The Head Mistress asked me to see her here. How about you? Don't you want to go inside?"

"She called for me too—"

"Oh, there you two are! Come here, come here." The said Head Mistress said quickly her wonderful, emerald robes billowing in the chilly air. She stared at her Head's frantically, "I forgot, the both of you are supposed to lead the dance. The Head Boy and Girl will be the first to dance. I hope that's not a problem."

Both of them froze in their spots barely registering what she said and in a few seconds, together they muttered, "Shit."

The Head Mistress nodded at them, not hearing what they said and ushered them to get ready. Sighing nervously, both of them walked to each other, their hands both clammy and their stomach doing crazy stunts. As they finally got closer, Draco bowed and slowly took her hand in his.

She bit her lip as she noticed that his hand was sweaty like hers. She had never seen him this nervous. Draco sure was nervous and as soon as he touched her the butterflies erupted in his stomach and he had to stop himself from smiling goofily as he finally got hold of Hermione's hand. Nervous and panicking but happy at the same time, they walked into the Hall, hand in hand to the cheers of everyone else. They seemed to have loved the decorations and both swelled with pride.

As they reached the center of the dance floor, the music started and they had everyone's eyes fixed on the two of them.

Draco gently put his hand on her waist and she placed hers on his shoulders. He took her other hand in his and slowly, they waltzed their way around the dance floor. He was amazing at dancing, she had to admit that. She had been dancing with Harry and Ron in the past balls and they weren't exactly the greatest of dancers. And right now she couldn't help but be impressed by how smoothly he glides her across the floor. He held her gently and she felt herself smiling inwardly.

Draco, however, was having the time of his life. He had the love of his life in his arms and they were dancing. She seems to enjoy it, he thought happily as he saw her lips quirk upward.

As he twirled her a second time, he pulled her closer and whispered breathlessly, "You look breathtaking tonight, Hermione." She blushed profusely and for the first time that night she smiled. She just couldn't help it. It was too much, the music was lovely and she was having a wonderful time dancing with him. And during that short amount time, she surprised herself as she realized that she wouldn't really give a damn about what they would say. She wants this, she wants him and she can't afford to forget that just because of what they'll say. She was happy and as soon as Draco smiled back, she knew that he was too.

But alas fate was quite unfair this time, the music had ended and so did the magic between them. They broke away from each other with them bowing quickly then walking away to different directions searching frantically for their friends.

And thus, the Ball started. Everybody hit the dance floor, guiding their partners in places and swaying happily with them. Draco made his way to the punch table as Pansy began grabbing blokes for her to dance with. As he stared at the couples, he craned his neck looking for a familiar head of beautiful brown hair. He continued to search the huge crowd of couples, their arms around each other gliding happily. His heart ached as he thought of Hermione dancing with another bloke, her arms around his neck. He was going to find that git and make sure his member itches all day long tomorrow.

"Oy, ferret!" He turned and saw Harry and Ron at his back, keeping a fair distance to avoid suspicion. Both gents were in black robes too and they had goofy smiles on their faces. "The Ball is great mate. The decorations are all awesome—"

"Well, I made it, so obviously it's awesome –"

"Whatever. You know what; actually I'll let you gloat about it. You deserve to gloat, you have outdone yourself." Draco barked a laugh at this and began gloating. After a few minutes the other boys began to regret their decision. Draco kept gloating happily. After a while, they threatened to drown him in the punch bowl if he wouldn't shut up. He reluctantly agreed and began searching for Hermione again and there she was – oh.

**THE GITS WHO DESERVE TO DIE BECAUSE OF DANCING WITH THE BEAUTIFUL HERMIONE GRANGER:**

**Anthony Goldstein- Oho! Mr. I'm-smart-and-handsome got a chance to dance with her. Lucky git. AND LOOK – he's got both his hands on her waist. NO, NO, NO. Oh no, he should not have done that. He's in for a rough day tomorrow – WHY IS HE SNIFFING HER. I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM!**

Harry and Ron left Draco plotting several murders and went to dance with their dates. As to how Ron did it, I shall not delve into it anymore. The way of dancing with chicken is an ancient secret only to be shared for those who love it more than people. So yes, Ron knows it.

In a few hours, Draco's list was longer than he expected. He gritted his teeth as bloke after bloke held Hermione in their arms, twirling her and making her smile. HE IS GOING TO EAT ALL THEIR FACES.

After Anthony Goldstein there was:

**Neville Longbottom- WHAAAAAT? COME ON! SERIOUSLY? I am not happy at all. Nope, absolutely not. I hope they don't mind seeing Longbottom's head in tomorrow's soup. LONGBOTTOM STOP STEPPING ON HER LOVELY FEET. OHMYGOD—ARE YOU TRYING TO KISS HER NOW? DUDE!**

**That dude from Hufflepuff – Mate, yeah you are handsome and all, but seriously give the girl some space. KEEP SOME DISTANCE FROM HER I WILL MAKE SURE TO NOT JUST HIT, BUT REMOVE PARTS OF YOUR BODY YOU DON'T WANT TO BE REMOVED.**

**Dean Thomas – Your cool Thomas but I am sorry, you have to die too.**

**Seamus Finnigan- Just don't make her explode okay?**

**6..7…8..9…15..20.. Good Lord, that many blokes? A massacre is in order. **

**21) Ronald Weasley – Oh? Not dancing with your chicken anymore, so you thought it was safe to dance with Hermione. Did I not tell you that I will jot down every bloke she dances with? WEASLEY, I AM HUNTING ALL OF THEM DOWN. DO YOU WANT TO JOIN THEM?**

**22) Oh god. HARRY FREAKING POTTER – THREE LEFT FEET, REMEMBER? Potter, if you as much as step on her lovely feet I'll chop off yours. It would be the best thing for all.**

Draco gritted his teeth as Anthony asked her to dance for the second time. His mind was hazy and the only thing he wanted to do was kick Goldstein in parts he would need to reproduce. Jealousy surging through his veins, he grabbed the nearest girl, which was unfortunately Pansy Parkinson, and dragged her near to Hermione and Anthony. He began to dance with Pansy, who had a big grin on your face.

"Oh, Draco I knew you were gonna ask me to dance sooner or later." She purred her arms snaking around his neck, bringing him closer. In the corner of Draco's eye he saw Hermione froze. He smirked and replied, "How could I not dance with you? You're stunning tonight." Pansy giggled uncontrollably and Draco forced a smile on his face.

Pansy calmed down after a few minutes then smiled at Draco seductively. She began caressing his neck and Hermione's eyes were glaring at her head, boring a hole into her skull. "Draco," She breathed, "I know an abandoned classroom in the Third Floor; want to have some fun with me later?"

Draco gagged inwardly but forced himself to send her a seductive smirk too. "Why don't we go there now Parkinson? I want –"

"Hermione, are you alright?" Anthony's voice interrupted and Draco turned to see Goldstein alone calling Hermione as she dashed away from them. He saw her wipe her eyes and he suddenly pushed back Pansy and ran to Hermione as she got outside the Hall.

As he got outside, he called to her retreating figure, "Where are you going?" She stopped walking but didn't turn to face him. In croaked voice she said, "Back to the Head's Dorm. I'm really tired." She began walking again and this time Draco ran and got hold of her arm. She glared as he held her back and yanked her arm from his grip. She almost got away if he had not grabbed hold of her wrist.

When he saw her face his throat clenched. Her eyes were puffy and red and her lips were trembling. "What do you want?" She muttered weakly. Draco loosened his grip, "Why are you crying?" She breathed deeply and said, "Nothing. Just let me go, okay?"

Draco tightened his grip back as she attempted to leave. "Hermione," He said in hard voice, "why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

Hermione laughed bitterly. "Like you care. I haven't seen you for the rest of the Ball. You were probably snogging other girls."

Draco grimaced. 'If you only knew how I spent my night.' He thought. He gave Hermione a stern look, "I don't do that Granger."

She snorted. "Yeah right. And you and Parkinson aren't gonna have fun tonight at that abandoned classroom." Draco's eyes widened as it dawned on him. "A-Are you jealous?"

Hermione blushed crimson. "N-No. I was merely pointing out that you are one perverted pig, who plans to deflower girls. I don't want you doing that."

Draco seethed in anger. "Well, let me do what I want to do! It's not like you care! You got to dance with all your crushes right? Having plans with Goldstein for the night too?"

Hermione glared at him back. "I'm not like the others Malfoy, remember that. And just so you know, I do care." He sighed tiredly, "No you don't. All you did was spend the night dancing with blokes who kept sniffing your hair and made every attempt to kiss you!"

"And?"

"I don't like that!"

"Oh, so I don't get to tell you what you need to do and yet you tell me to do things?"

"God—Granger it's because I care! I don't like to see their hands touching you! I get mad, I get annoyed. I begin plotting their murder and all!"

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

"That's doesn't make sense at all, Malfoy. You should know!"

"But I don't. Everything's so confusing, I don't even understand anything. Do you know how hard that is?"

"I do know. I have been confused all week too."

"Why?"

"I don't know!"

They stopped for a moment, taking deep breaths. Glaring at each other, Draco tightened his grip on Hermione. "What's wrong Hermione? You're not telling me something."

Hermione's eyes flashed and she stared at him. "I should ask you the same."

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying. In fact, it is you who are lying. Tell me what's wrong."

"No."

"Come on tell me, we're friends right?"

"No we're not. Not anymore."

Draco froze and stared confusedly at her face. "What do you mean –"

Hermione yanked her hand from his grip and ran away. Draco chased her as she climbed staircases and ran through corridors. By the time they got to the third floor, he caught her there and slammed her on the wall. Breathing heavily he said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

She wriggled her way out, but he still had her trap between him and the wall. Seething in anger she took a deep breath and with a shaky voice she said, "You wanted to know what was bothering me. And that was it Malfoy. You, being your friend, just everything about you."

"Is this about what you told me yesterday? About this relationship of ours? Are you still thinking about what they'll say about us? Is that it? Is that what this is about?"

"YES IT IS! Unlike you Malfoy, I do care about what the others think. They won't like it Malfoy, Gryffindors and Slytherins don't go together. And worst of all, you are a Pureblood. They won't like you hanging out with people with dirty blood.—"

"Well, I don't sodding care about what they think! I DON'T CARE. I don't care about the House rivalries and I don't care about blood anymore –"

"You are just saying that!"

"I am not just saying that! Listen Hermione, I don't want you to be like this just because of them. I want you to forget about them, alright? I don't want to lose you! You're special to me, and I don't just say that to anybody. I don't say that at all."

"What? I don't understand?"

"I-I –"

Well, let me interrupt you at the climax of this story. So, how was your day? Oh, not fine because I'm not letting you know what happened next? Geez, calm down, just take a breather, because when you read what happened next you'll probably die because of lack of oxygen.

Done relaxing? Okay, good. Onto what happened next.

* * *

><p>Draco.<p>

Ok, who is the stupidest person to ever walk on the planet?

Harry Potter? Ok, that's correct but how about the second one?

DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY? Correct!

Now, you're probably wondering what happened next. Before you read on, let me tell you something, whatever I did was purely because of the heat of the moment and because I am the second most stupid person in the world.

I killed Hermione Granger. Err, actually, no I didn't.

I turned her into a frog? No.

I slapped her? No, I'd never do that.

I kissed her? No.

Wait.

"I-I—"

"WHAT? TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU MALFOY, BECAUSE I CAN'T UNDERSTAND –"

"…"

"…"

Uhh, yes. I kissed her. I KISSED HER. I KISSED HER. DID I TELL YOU I KISSED HER?

Her lips were soft and her scent was intoxicating. HOLY FREAKING MERLIN, I KISSED HERMIONE GRANGER.

What I did next?

Brought her to that abandoned classroom? No.

Just stayed there and continued snogging her? No.

Proposed to her? Not yet my good people.

Ran away? Pfft, of course not—

OK, YES I DID. I ran away, screaming loudly and left her there her gaping after me. Wow, that was stupid. And now, I am currently banging my head on the wall trying to make it bleed. Great, I kissed her and then ran away. She'll think it was a mistake. Shit, what am I going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OHMYGOSH, 3 weeks. I did not update for three long weeks. I am a horrible, horrible person. Sorry guys, school and homework, need I say more? If you are reading this, thank you so much, you are making my sad, pathetic life happier. I really need some cheering up to do. School is trying to murder me and I'm really jealous of all of you right now. You're just hanging out somewhere reading this and enjoying your summer. Really, I wish summer was longer. Sorry again for the slow updates and sorry for making this author's note very long. I love you all who are reading this and may I just say that your reviews make the world a better place. So let me hear from you lovely people, REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. The Aftermath of Stupidity

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**_

**A/N: Slow updates. School sucks. Apologies. I reached 144 reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS. You are one of the most wonderful people I know here in fanfiction. I am extremely grateful to everybody who had read, reviewed, alerted and even made this story a favourite. I would like to extend my gratitude to those who reviewed the last chapter, THANK YOU - WerrnogWeasley96, LiveLaughLoveReadForever , WarnedBeYou, Hecate goddess of Darkness , NarglesAreBehindIt , LadySarahj, miikodesu, lovelylittlepotterhead, Crissy Grigori , atacchan, Swiftie In Cloud 9, Darkspirit18 and the rest of the anons and those who just read this story. Special mention to the anon _lowpriceofnothin_ who celebrated his/her birthday on July 13. Sorry, I failed to update sooner, belated happy birthday anyway. This chapter is dedicated to you :D ….. Okay, a few more chapters and we're done!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: The Aftermath of Stupidity<p>

Last night's Ball was the best they ever had. People were still chatting about it the next day, reminiscing romantic and hilarious moments. It seems it was unfair of me to have only shown you the Ball in Draco and Hermione's perspective; I have deprived you of what happened the whole night. And now, I believe I owe you everybody else's stories. Let's start from the famous Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry.<strong>

"Left, right—shit, no, left, left, right, uh, reft? UGGGH." Ok Harry, you can do this. Don't embarrass yourself in front of Ginny. Yeah, let's do that.

"Harry! Get dressed already; I can't stand seeing you in your boxers dancing around like a chicken that looks like its choking." Ron bellowed putting on his dress robes. Shut up Ron, you don't have any idea how nerve-wracking it is to dance with someone you like. Well, of course you don't know that, you are bringing chicken to the dance! Seriously, why am I even friends with you?

**Later.**

"Why-won't-it-just-flatten-down!" My hair, ladies and gentlemen. Ah, correction, The Potter hair. Blasted mop on my head. Dad, I'm really not appreciating you giving me your hair. I prefer somebody else's.

I swear I could hear Dad, rolling his eyes up there. "Well, Son, it was either my hair or Snape's."

DAD I LOVE YOUR HAIR.

"Harry? You ready?" Ron called from downstairs. I checked myself in the mirror once again and smiled. Man, do I look good.

"You know, if Draco heard you say that he's going to choke on the air he breathes and die." Ron chuckled. DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?

"You did." Ron answered for me. Turning beet red, I rolled my eyes and went downstairs. I glared at Ron as he sniggered at my flushed expression and I smacked his head. He glared and rolled his eyes. "Come on, lover boy. Let's go get our dates."

**Later.**

_Kill…You must kill him…Kill the Weasley boy…Kill him Harry…_

"Rule no. 35: Do not strike her punch with any love potion. If you do, I'll castrate you mercilessly."

"…"

"Rule no. 36: Do not bring her in any secluded place, i.e broom cupboard and abandoned classroom. If I catch any of you leaving the Hall, without my permission, you're gonna sleep in the dungeons."

"…"

"Rule no. 37: You are only allowed to touch her hand and her waist. Any other part of her body is off limits to you."

"…"

"Rule no. 38: Oi—stop banging your head—what—are you—Harry—stop choking me—ack."

I hate Ronald Weasley.

**The Rules of Ronald**

**By Ronald Bilius Weasley**

**This is intended for Mr. Harry James Potter, the date of my sister Ginny.**

1)You are not allowed to kiss my sister.

2)Or smell her.

3)Or in any way be intimate with her.

4)You are not allowed to touch her hair.

5)When walking with her, keep a one-arm distance.

6)No secret glances.

7)No seductive smiles.

8)No smolders.

9)No staring at inappropriate places.

10)Be kind to her or else…

11)Don't make her cry.

12)DON'T STEP ON HER FEET.

13)Compliment her brother on how handsome he looks.

14)How smart,

15)And elegant,

16)And amazing,

17)And—Oi, do not strangle the brother.

18)Be nice to him and always get him punch.

19)Don't glare at him.

20)Or threaten with nasty hexes.

22)Or say he's stupid.

23)Or send him to Azkaban.

24)Or pretend you are being possessed by Voldemort and try to kill him.

If there's one thing Ron forgot is that I'm the son of a Marauder. Marauders, don't follow rules. *evil laugh*

**Later.**

Inhale, Exhale.

Inhale, Exhale.

Inhale…

Cue Ginny Weasley.

"Harry, EXHALE!" Ginny giggled and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Well, you would too, if you saw her. Her wonderful hair shone in the light, curls of red tumbling off her shoulders. She looked beautiful in her dark emerald robes and I just can't help but grin at her. She blushed and smiled at me widely. With an amused smile on her face she said, "Looking good, Potter."

I barked a laugh. "You don't look too bad, Weasley." I'M LYING YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL. She practically glowed and grabbed my arm, dragging me to the Hall.

**At the Great Hall.**

Draco Malfoy you wonderful bastard. The Hall looks amazing. The best yet. You did well Malfoy. And Hermione of course. I secretly glanced at Ginny and saw that she was thinking the same thing.

Ha, I'm breaking Rule no. 6 … AAAANDD there's Ron's glare. Sigh.

I rolled my eyes and settled with Ginny on a nearby table. As we sat down I grinned as the lamp shone upon her and made her twinkle like a star. The doors opened suddenly and we saw Hermione and Draco, enter. We were surprised for a second, thinking that they got back together, but it was just because the Head's will have the first dance. Seeing their faces, I knew they were both nervous.

I glanced anxiously at the crowd who were watching them intently. Well, Malfoy dancing with Hermione doesn't happen every day. They were all staring at them, waiting for something to happen. As we saw Hermione and Draco smile, I knew they were both happy. The music had ended too quickly and soon enough the two were running off to opposite directions. Hermione approached us, her face flushed and her voice shaky. "H-Hey, guys." We smiled at her. "You like the décor?"

"It's so wonderful, Hermione." Ginny told her, hugging her best friend. I gave her a hug too and said, "The Hall looks beautiful and so do you. Save me a dance later, okay?" She faked a horrified expression and I glared at her playfully. Seriously guys, stop picking on my pathetic, or rather, non-existing dancing skills. That goes for you too, writer of this story.

I thought both my parents were great at dancing. They were, right, Dad?

**Somewhere.**

"Sirius, did you tell him about our Graduation Ball?"

"The one where you embarrassed everyone by showing off your non-existing dancing skills? Or the other Balls and or dances in which you did the same?"

"I would have killed you, if only I still could."

**After dancing.**

Bad news: I do feel that my Dad sucked at dancing. Which means, I know where I got my horrible skills from. Thanks Dad. Even Snape can dance the Samba.

Good News: I SURVIVED. I had fun dancing with Ginny. AND I JUST STEPPED ON HER FEET 3 TIMES. LET'S CELEBRATE PEOPLE!

Another Bad News: I just saw Hermione storm out of the Hall. Draco followed her, calling her name.

Another Good News: I know who Blaise's partner is! It's Luna! Would you believe that?

By twelve o'clock, we all went back to our dormitories and called it a day. I entered the common room with Ginny and stopped at the end of the Girl's staircase.

"Thank you, Harry." She breathed out and I chuckled. "Thanks too, I had fun." She blushed once again. She stood on her tiptoes and leaned in to kiss my cheek. It was long before she broke away, her face redder than her wonderful hair.

"I-I—Oh, sorry. Um—ah," She stuttered. I grinned wider and grabbed her by the waist.

And so my day ends by breaking Ron's no. 1 rule.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron.<strong>

If you value your sanity, never ever enter the Boy's dormitory, hours before a Ball. Seamus faints every five minutes. Dean locks himself in the bathroom. Neville begins to talk about History of Magic with his plant and Harry attempts to dance. Oh the horror.

Am I the only sane one here? Sheesh. Oh look at the time, I have to get ready. My chicken date will be waiting for me at the kitchens.

**Later.**

There she was, looking as delicious as ever. I just want her right here, right now.

My chicken. Fried, crunchy and mouth-watering.

I took the end of her drumstick and made my way to the Great Hall. As I got inside, I got strange looks from everybody else.

"What the hell is that, Weasley?"

"She is my date."

"…"

"…"

"You do realize that's a drumstick."

"Yes."

"And that's your date."

"I am aware of that."

"Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Ron."

Harry grabbed the bloke's arm and dragged him off somewhere else, muttering comforting words to him and making sure nobody else would end up like him.

I stared at my date and sighed, "They just don't understand true love, don't they, Jenny."

**Later.**

This was by far the coolest Ball ever. I had lots of fun with everyone, although they ran away quickly after I introduced my date. Maybe they were intimidated. But, who cares, Jenny and I had fun.

As I approached the Boy's staircase, I stared lovingly at Jenny, making the other people in the common room feel uncomfortable.

"Good Night, Jenny. I had fun."

"…"

"I'm glad you did too."

"…"

And so I ate her. And that's how my night ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise.<strong>

"LUNA I LOVE YOU!"

"Blaise?"

"LUNA I DOOOO,"

"Why are you in my bathroom at 5 am in the morning?"

"WHEN WE'RE APART MY HEART BEATS ONLY FOR YOUUUUUUU!"

"BLAISE ZABINI!"

**Later.**

Tsk, Draco is so rude. Imagine, he kicked me out of his bathroom while I still had bubbles in my hair. He was yelling about all sorts of things.

"5 AM—"

"…"

"OFF KEY SINGING –"

"…"

"LUNA LOVEGOOD IS YOUR DATE?"

"…"

"MY CONDITIONER!"

Seriously Draco, you are such a Drama Queen sometimes.

**Later.**

Ok, I am ready! YEAH! LET'S GO GET LUNA! COME ON BLAISE YOU'RE BRAVE RIGHT? YOU'RE NOT NERVOUS AT ALL! OK, BUDDY MOVE YOUR FEET—YOUR HANDS—YOUR WHOLE BODY. COME ON, ONE BABY STEP AT A TIME.

Luna. Luna. Luna. Luna. Luna. Luna. Luna. Luna. Luna. Luna. Luna.

Have I told you how much I admired her ever since I saw her? It's a long story, but I assure you, I do like Luna Lovegood. I find her fascinating and very interesting. She may be Loony, but she's my Loony.

"Blaise, that was so cheesy."

"Draco I'll eat your facey."

"Facey not a word Blaisey."

"So is Blaisey you stupid baloney."

"Whatever, go get her and leave me alone. Leave me here, all alone, wallowing in tears. Depressed to the point of suicide just because Hermione won't –"

"Ok, bye."

"Jerk."

**Later.**

"H-H-Hi Luna." I smiled nervously and she smiled back in a dreamy kind of way. "Hello, Blaise," her wonderful sing-song voice made me grin wider, "Shall we go to the Hall?"

She touched my arm and I just froze. OK DUDE, REMEMBER IF YOU DON'T BREATHE YOU ARE GONNA DIE. GO ON, INHALE, EXHALE, INHALE, EXHALE.

**At the Hall.**

Draco's going to gloat all month. Git. Super wonderful and creative git. The Hall looks superb and I turned to see Luna smiling at the constellations up above. I grabbed her quickly before she decides to lay there on the floor, stargazing. Looking around the room, I realized that Luna was the only one wearing something bright. Everybody's dress robes had dark hues, while Luna's was as bright as the sun.

It goes well with the whole thing, really. She's the sun in this universe.

I glanced around and saw people talking to Ron as he entered with his chicken and I saw Harry too at a table few seats from ours, smiling at Ginny.

Moments later, Luna grinned and pointed at the doors. Entering with both panic-stricken expressions, Draco and Hermione entered the room as everybody broke into applause. When they started to dance, everybody's eyes were on them, watching their every move.

When the music stopped I saw Draco rushing to the punch bowl. I excused myself from Luna and went to talk to him.

"You know, McGonagall was the one who arranged the drinks, so practically there's no alcohol for you to drink."

He barked a laugh and drank punch instead. He was quiet for a moment. "You alright mate?"

It took him sometime to answer. "Yeah." He turned to me, "Go get Lovegood and have fun with her. Don't worry I'll be fine."

I smiled at him and made my way to Luna. As I got nearer she stood up from her chair and silently dragged me to a corner and began waltzing with me. That was fast. I like that. I have to admit, she smells so intoxicating, I don't even know if I'll ever forget her smell.

I watched her intently and realized she has the bluest of eyes. And now, blue is my favourite color.

As we glided through the dance floor, couples would look at us and gape. But, I don't really care and obviously so does Luna. She never listens to what the others will say. It's one thing I admired most about her. The Ball ended and I escorted her back to her dormitory, as I stopped by their entrance, I bowed to her and kissed her hand. She blushed and bowed to me too.

I grinned at her mischievously, looking up. She looked up to and giggled as mistletoe hovered upon us. "It's not even Christmas yet." She said, an amused look on her face. I pulled her closer and whispered, "I know, I just wanted to give you an early present."

She laughed merrily, "Well, first things first, did you check it for Nargles?"

I grinned at her. "Checked it three times. Don't worry, there's no Nargles in this mistletoe." She smiled wider. "That's good news then."

And I leaned into her. And well, you know what happens next.

* * *

><p>Okay, I gave the other's stories, are we good now? Good. Now let's go back to the main characters of this story.<p>

**Hermione.**

You know what's on my mind right now?

This.

Yes, nothing. As soon as his lips touched mine, I forgot everything. Yes, he kissed me. HE KISSED ME. HE KISSED ME. DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY KISSED ME.

Ok, before you go all fangirl over us, you have to know that I am not happy at all. Oh why?

Oh, it's nothing. It's just that, after he kissed me, he screamed at my face and ran away. Yeah, isn't that something to be happy about. Take note of the sarcasm, please.

If I see that idiot I'm going rip him limb from limb. You can't just kiss someone, then scream at their face and run away. And look at what he did, here I am again, staring at wall. Because a wall doesn't kiss you and scream at your face then run away. But then again, walls don't do anything, because you know, they're walls.

I just have to forget about him, this time I'm really going to do it and that's final.

Ok, breathe in, breathe out, forget him, oh yes, just erase all memories of that jerk,

Oh look, I'm doing it, I'm forgetting him, I don't even know who I am supposed to forget,

"What happened between you and Draco Malfoy last night?"

Great. Just great. Thanks a lot, Gin. I just love you so much I wanna drown you in the toilet. I glared at said best friend and smacked her arm.

"Ow!" She exclaimed rubbing her arm. "Why are you so violent?" I rolled my eyes. "Because I was trying to forget him and you just had to mention his name in a sentence. Honestly, Ginny, you're tactless sometimes."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, sorry. I didn't know you were being stupid, trying to forget him and all. You do realize it'll take you a thousand years before you can truly do that."

While she was talking I was chanting, "Forget him. Forget him. Forget him. Forget him. Forget him. Forget him. Forget him. Forget him. Forget him. Forget him. Forget him. Forget him— wait, who are you talking about Gin?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Damn it."

**Later.**

"Tell me."

"No,"

"Please,"

"NO. And that's final!" I exclaimed smacking her arm again. She yelped and glared at me. "Again with the violence! What the hell happened?"

"HEKISSEDMEANDRANAWAY."

"…"

"…"

"I did not understand a word you just said," She told me sitting down on the couch in the Head's Dorm. I sat beside her with my head in my hands. In a few minutes, I sighed and looked at her with tired eyes.

"H-He…"

"Well,"

"He kissed me,"

"…"

"And then screamed at my face,"

"..."

"And finally, he ran away."

A long silence.

"Wow, that was stupid of him."

"Tell me something I don't know."

I propped up my feet on the table and laid my head back. I am so tired of this. I don't want to think about him every day. A girl gets tired too, you know. Ginny stared at me sympathetically and pulled me in for a hug."He'll realize his mistake soon, and I assure you he will fix it."

"I don't know…"

"Trust me." She smiled, I gave back a small smile and nodded. After a few minutes, I turned back to Ginny and tried to be happy, "I'm being selfish right now. We're just talking about how my night went. Now, Ginny, how was your night with Mr. Boy-Who-Lived?"

Ginny blushed and giggled, "Let's just say he broke Ron's rules the whole time. Particularly rule no. 1."

* * *

><p><strong>Draco.<strong>

Do you know how many hours I slept last night?

Let's count.

Zero. I did not get any sleep last night. Merlin punishes idiots who kisses the girl and leaves her there. I hate you right now Merlin. I'm really, extremely tired and cranky. Hogwarts does not want a cranky Draco Malfoy.

I heard the door open and I turned to see Blaise. He raised any eyebrow at my state and I glared at him.

"SHUT UP!"

He stared at me blankly, "Did I say something when I got in?" I sneered, "Go away Zabini." I knew Blaise wasn't gonna do that but I felt like annoying everybody else, so they'll be miserable like me."

"Ok, Draco, what's the problem? What happened last night?" Damn, Blaise knows me too much. He knows that I get cranky when something is bothering me or when I have a problem.

"Nothing." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think I'll believe you whenever you say nothing's wrong? Have you not learned anything from the past years?"

_Remember when,_

**YOU RIPPED MY TEDDY'S HEAD OFF**

**Blaise**: Hey Draco, what are you hiding behind your back?

**Draco**: Nothing.

**Blaise**: IS THAT BEN'S HEAD?

* * *

><p><strong>YOU TURNED MY SKIN PINK<strong>

**Blaise:** Why are they staring at me? What's wrong?

**Draco:** Nothing.

**Blaise:** OHMYGOD WHY IS MY SKIN PINK?

* * *

><p><strong>YOU TOLD EVERYONE I WAS A BASILISK IN A HUMAN'S BODY<strong>

**Blaise:** Why is everyone avoiding me- and screaming when I get near them-why did Potter attempt to cut me open with the sword of Gryffindor?

**Draco:** I don't know.

**Blaise**: Draco, what did you do?

**Draco**: Nothing.

**Everybody else**: Potter kill it!

* * *

><p><strong>YOU GAVE MILLICENT BULSTRODE A LOVE POTION<strong>

**Blaise**: DRACO, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?

**Draco:** Nothing.

**Blaise**: MILLICENT BULSTRODE IS IN MY ROOM SAYING, 'MY BODY IS READY.'

* * *

><p><strong>YOU TOLD FILCH I LOVED HIM SECRETLY<strong>

**Blaise:** WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?

**Draco**: Nothing!

**Blaise**: NOTHING—FILCH IS WINKING—

**Filch**: Oh Mr. Zabiniiiiii !

* * *

><p><strong>YOU TOLD THE CENTAURS THAT I SAID THAT THEY LOOK LIKE MY LITTLE PONIES<strong>

**Centaurs**: You, human, how dare you insult our kind of such awful things—

**Blaise:** DRACO!

**Draco:** I DID NOTHING!

**Blaise:** THERE'S AN ARROW IN MY ARSE!

* * *

><p>I laughed at the memories and Blaise merely shook his head and said, "Seriously mate, I don't even know why you are still alive. By the time you ripped my teddy's head off I should have beheaded you already."<p>

I rolled my eyes. "You'll lose the best thing that you ever had in Hogwarts." Blaise snorted, "Uh, the cupcakes?"

I glared and he smirked. "It's me you, idiot. You can't even recognize a gift from Merlin even if it kicked your shin." He gagged and I threw a pillow at him. He sat on my bed and smacked my head.

"I'm going to ask you again Draco, and this time don't say nothing, because if you will, I will do what I should have done years ago. What happened last night?"

I sighed and laid face down on my pillow. I mumbled my answer and Blaise snorted, "Oh yes, continue to do that, because I speak pillow mumbling." I faced him, irritated and sighed tiredly. "I can't and won't tell you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am very sure that I will never ever tell you what happened."

**Later.**

"HEEEEEELLLLLP MEEEEEE!"

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"No – AAAAAAAHHHHHHH OOOOOKAAAAYYYYY! JUST PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!"

Blaise Zabini, my wonderful best friend, levitated me up to the Astronomy Tower and threatened to let me fall and die. How great it is to have a wonderful friend who tries to kill you.

When I got down, I smacked his head. "Why did you do that?" He shrugged. "You won't tell me. But now, you promised. Ok, tell me what happened."

You know who am I right? Draco Malfoy, remember? Yeah, me, my best friend just asked me something I swore not to tell anybody else. So basically, I did the best and stupidest thing I could do.

I ran away.

I seem to be doing that a lot, running away I mean. Does that mean, I'm qualified for the Olympics then? Potter told me about that once, it was about – oh shit, Blaise is keeping up. I have to hide!

**Later, Somewhere ,Hiding**

Yes, I am hiding from Blaise. I can't tell him, I kissed her. He'll – he'll, well, honestly I don't really know how he will react, but it probably would be horrible. I can't tell anyone else either, not Potter or Weasley or Professor Dumbledore's portrait. Sigh.

What would happen if I told Blaise?

**WELCOME TO DRACO'S IMAGINATION.**

**On telling Blaise Zabini.**

"Blaise I kissed Hermione."

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Why would I lie on such things?"

"YOU JUST SAID NOTHING HAPPENED EARLIER! AND NOW THERE IS!"

"Well, I lied, when I said nothing, I mean. But now, I'm telling the truth. I really did kiss her."

"WHAT?"

**On telling Potter.**

"Potter—"

"Yes?"

"Umm, I kind of pressed my lips into someone else's last night."

"Really? Who is it? It isn't Hermione right?"

"It's not Hermione."

"…phew, for a second there I thought –"

"I'M LYING! I KISSED HERMIONE GRANGER."

"…"

"Potter?"

"… I am not Harry Potter. I am Lord Voldemort and I am going to kill you."

"Seriously Potter – OW MY NOSE!"

"…"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH—OWWWWW—HEEEELLLLP!"

**On telling Weasley.**

_'Tell it to him quickly, then run away and never look back.'_

"Umm, Hey Weasley."

"WHAT DID YOU DO NOW, MALFOY?"

"Geez, stop shouting – I just kissed you best friend, Hermione Granger last night."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Weasley, for the love of all that is good, please let go of that hammer."

* * *

><p>Ta-da! These are the things I have imagined they will do when I tell them. My conclusion, NEVER EVER TELL THEM.<p>

**Later.**

"TELL US—OR ELSE." Great. Potter and Weasley heard I was hiding something. I hate Blaise, I hate Potter and Weasley, I hate cockroach cluster and I hate Hermione Granger.

Actually, I don't.

Cockroach clusters are quite bearable. (Ha! You thought I was talking about Granger.)

Well, I hate her.

"What on earth is going on in your tiny mind, Draco Malfoy?" They all blurted out.

Shit, I said those things out loud. I flushed at their suspicious faces. "So the secret is about Hermione then." I gulped audibly.

Then Potter's eyes widened in realization and before he could say something I dashed off again, leaving them speechless. I bumped into Blaise(which is horrible too) and was hanged by my ankle in the air for minutes till my head turned purple.

My best friend is deranged like me. And I guess, it's safe to tell him. Please do note that I snorted at that sentence.

"Blaise, I –"

"You kissed Hermione,"

"…"

"Screamed at her,"

"…"

"And ran away. Very manly, mate."

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU KNOW?"

"Uh, I saw it. Actually Luna and I did."

"THEN WHY WERE YOU BADGERING ME TO TELL YOU?"

"Should there be a reason not to bother you?"

"…"

"Woah, let go of that hammer, mate."

**Later.**

I climbed the Ravenclaw staircases quietly and slipped inside the Boy's Dormitory with Blaise and tons of itching powder. Everybody was out by the lake and I slipped some Veritaserum to a first for the answer to the riddle.

We are now casually sitting on Goldstein's bed, putting enormous amounts of itching powder in all of his boxers. Revenge is so itchy. I told Blaise about everything that happened last night and he laughed at my misery. In return, I smacked his head a couple of times.

"Blaise, you should be helping me you know." I said as we calmly walked out of the Ravenclaw Tower. He snorted. "I will, after I laugh at your stupidity." I sighed irritably as he continued to tease me. Maybe I should put itching powder in his boxers too. Oh yes… I shall do that… bwahahahaha.

"Why are smiling maliciously?"

_"Nothing."_

**Later.**

"Goldstein,"

"Check."

"That Hufflepuff guy with the spiky hair."

"Check."

_20 more blokes with itching powder infested boxers later._

"Ok that leaves us, Potter, Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan and Longbottom."

"On to the Gryffindor Tower!"

**At the Gryffindor Tower.**

"There's Potter's bed. Make sure you put more in Longbottom's, he tried to kiss her last night." I instructed Blaise as I did my work on Thomas' and Finnigan's. Blaise snorted and dumped a large amount on Neville's drawers. Take that Shlongbottom.

When we were done, we ran from there as fast as we could and sauntered away into the kitchens. We asked for some pumpkin juice and treacle tarts and gorged ourselves. Putting itching powder in boxers is very tiring.

I put down my goblet and faced Blaise. "What do you think I should do, Blaise?"

He went silent and faced me seriously, "The only thing you should have done a long, long time ago."

**Later.**

"G 27."

"…"

"B 12—"

"YESSS! BINGO! TAKE THAT BLAISE! I BEAT YOU AT BINGO! YEEEEEEEAAAAAH! Come on let's go find Hermione. I have to tell her that I love her."

* * *

><p><strong>I am the most awful person ever. I made you wait for almost a month for this chapter. Seriously, I think all of you hate me right now. Its okay, you can hate me. I hate me too for being so slow in updating this. Sorry guys, I really am. I hope you forgive me. Anyway, what did you think about Chapter 17? Comments, reactions? Reviews will be very much appreciated.<strong>

_**P.S**: I hope this story of mine can get over 200 reviews, if that happens I will surely be happy for the rest of my life. If I get higher than 200, I will stop thinking about going on Hiatus and probably post my next Dramione fic ,that consumed most of my summer, immediately. But, you know, this is just a dream of mine. I don't want to get my hopes up. :D Enjoy reading loves :D_


	18. Shlongbottom, Just Shlongbottom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I AM EXTREMELY SORRY. I'll explain at the end of this. So before you kill me in any way you can think of, read chapter 18 and enjoy. I missed you guys, seriously. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Shlongbottom, just Shlongbottom.<strong>

"Do you Hermione Granger, accept Draco Malfoy as your husband, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Draco Malfoy, accept this peanut that choked that elephant that stepped on Mr Weasley who sang Amazing Grace during that storm where Blaise Zabini gave birth to a horse with a lightning scar?"

What?

Oh shit, I'm dreaming again. Where is my alarm clock?

"HOLY CRAP! MY BALLS ITCHES LIKE HELL!"

"AAAAAAHHHH! OW! OOOWW!"

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

"WHY IS IT SO ITCHY?"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Ah there it is. Good Morning too Blaise, Harry, Ron and the other gents who are currently experiencing a refreshing, itchy experience. What a wonderful way to start a morning, just pay no mind to my dream. I had weirder ones I assure you.

I got ready and went to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast. Walking along the corridors, I felt uneasy at the eerie silence. I looked around and realized that I have not seen a single student ever since I got out of the Head's Dorm. Hmm, weird.

I raised an eyebrow and before I entered the Hall, I stopped and listened for any sound that would tell me that there still hasn't been an alien invasion and that they did not kidnap every ugly person in Hogwarts, which is basically everyone with the exception of Hermione and me. Well, as I became quiet I heard the faint sounds of a funeral march.

Yikes, are they burying the ugly people now? I opened the door slowly and stepped inside and, well, that's when I almost wet my pants.

Hello Potter, Weasley and the other blokes whose balls probably itches like hell. How nice to see you, please lower your deadly weapons and kindly stop playing a funeral march Blaise, I don't deserve to die.

I was fully aware that the Hall was dead quiet with only the funeral march playing and the occasional disco music from Filch's quarters.

All eyes were on me as I breathed in and out and blinked. Wow, guys why don't you just ignore us and go back to your breakfast. Jeez. Well, I guess I can't blame them. More than ten guys dressed like death in the middle of the Hall glaring daggers at me isn't really hard to ignore.

I continued to stare at them, and then scanned the Hall for a head of bushy hair. I saw her and my heart ached. I miss her. Well she was frantically staring at them then at me, waiting for any of us to make the first move.

Maybe I should do a nice cartwheel and then do the Macarena just to diffuse the tension. Nah, I'll just make a fool of myself. But that was a brilliant idea. I'm just gonna write that down.

Ok back to them.

So I coughed a bit and stepped forward, then they raised their weapons immediately and I raised my hands in surrender. People shot us confused looks and I sighed in relief that they still don't know what I have done. Bwahahahahaha.

With baby steps, I walked to the Slytherin Table grabbed two muffins, a plate of eggs and bacon, some coffee, the whole fruit basket and then went outside and ran for my life. As to how I carried all that, well, I'm Draco Malfoy I can do anything. Duh.

And so began the fox hunt. Like literally, because the boys were on horses and had Fluffy with them. Find me if you can losers!

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>.

"I think he went that way!" Squeaked a little first year as the boys hunted for the despicable ferret. Blaise sighed irritably and they all mounted their horses and rode to that direction. Where in the world is that idiot?

**Meanwhile, Somewhere.**

"Oh goody. I can stay here." Draco said as he entered the Room of Requirement. There was a comfy chair by the fire, a stack of books and a karaoke machine. This is gonna be good.

**Later.**

"He may be in the Astronomy Tower! Let's go!"

**In the R.O.R.**

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen!"

**Later. **

"In the dungeons?"

**R.O.R.**

"Mamma mia, here I go again. My my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My my, just how much I've missed you!"

**Later.**

"He might be in the kitchens!"

**R.O.R.**

"aefbabfgalhgluiabf Macarena, asbfuiafljgbalgbaj Buena, asfbgksulagljgb Macarena, EH MACARENA!"

**Later. **

"I think I know where he is. Come on guys, let's ride to the Room of Requirement!"

**R.O.R**

"So why do you build me up, buttercup baby just to let me down and mess me around and then worst of all you never call baby when you say you will, but I love you still—"

"I NEED YOU!"

"I NEED YOU! MORE THAN ANYONE DARLING – HOLY CRAP THEY JUST FOUND ME."

"SO RUN AWAY, DRACO OR WE'LL CHOP OFF YOUR BALLS!"

"Nice singing mate."

"Thanks you too. And now, for the removal of your manhood."

Well, they found me. They as in Blaise, Harry , Ron and the other Gryffindors. I am so dead. And so are my balls.

Time for my convincing powers to activate.

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

OK HOW COME IT DIDN'T ACTIVATE? SERIOUSLY!

"Say Goodbye to them Drake."

"Bye guys. I'll miss you. And I hope you," I stared at their smirking faces, "all die a painful death."

"We love you too."

I CAN FEEL SOMETHING. OH YEEEAAAH, CONVINCING POWERS ACTIVATED.

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

Good News: Balls are still attached.

Bad News: Neville Longbottom is crying and hugging me. WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING USING THIS AS AN ESCAPE TO SAVE MY BALLS? WHAT THE HELL CONVINCING POWERS.

"Well guys, I really like Hannah Abbot, but I am a fool and I don't know how to tell her. And I don't think I ever will." Neville sniffed and everyone else smiled sadly at him. Blaise cleared his throat and said, "That was very brave of you to admit that Neville. Come on guys, a round of applause for our brave brother Neville."

They all clapped and cheered.

WHAT THE HELL BRAIN. NICE THINKING. A SUPPORT GROUP FOR BROKEN HEARTED PEOPLE. WHAT THE HELL.

"Draco, it's your time to share."

WHAT THE HELL.

"I like Hermione Granger," Neville and the others looked stunned and I rolled my eyes. "And I never planned to fall for her. I just did. Stupid right? And I almost had her but because of my stupidity she slipped away just because of that one mistake during the night of the Ball."

They waited and I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

They rolled their eyes. "Aren't gonna tell us?"

I scoffed. "Of course not, you'll all panic and Weasley will try to murder me." Again, they rolled their eyes and stared at me expectantly. "We won't. We promise."

I made a noise of objection and Blaise stared at me pointedly. I sighed and faced them bravely. And in a somber tone I said loud and clear, "I kissed her."

* * *

><p>There was a moment of silence and then everything went black.<p>

I woke up hours later with my head feeling like it was stepped on by a herd of zebras and paraded on by elephants.

I saw Weasley being held by Seamus and I just had to scream. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"YOU KISSED HERMIONE!"

"YOU THREW A FREAKING TABLE AT MY HEAD!"

"YOU KISSED MY BEST FRIEND!"

"A TABLE WEASLEY! A BIG _SODDING_ TABLE WHICH IS OBVIOUSLY BIGGER THAN YOUR BRAIN AND IS AS HARD AS A DIAMOND. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"I DON'T KNOW, I JUST WANTED TO DO THAT FOR SO LONG!"

Forgive me Merlin for I shall now send this idiot to the gates of the Underworld.

"Why don't you just settle this like real men?" Harry suggested and Ron glared at me. I sighed and shrugged. "Why not."

* * *

><p>WHAT THE HELL DID I AGREE TO?<p>

"First I was afraid, I was petrified. Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side." What the heck am I doing? A sing off. Genius Potter.

"Oh no not I! I will survive, oh as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive! I got all my life to live, I got all my life to give, I will survive, I will survive. HEY HEY!"

The music stopped and I stared at the so called 'Judges' expectantly. Neville squeaked first, "This was good. Far better than Ron's. He sounded like a dying donkey."

Ron raised another table and Seamus and Dean grabbed him before Neville dies. I stared at Potter and he narrowed his eyes. "I still can't believe you kissed Hermione. I am still mad at you, but Neville's right. You are good. And Ron sounded more like a donkey giving birth to a whale."

"Harry, there are so many tables in this room and I could just easily throw one at you." Ron growled and I chuckled.

Seamus grinned at me and said, "Yeah that was good. But I'm gonna give you an 8, because there was no explosions." Dean rolled his eyes at Seamus and simply gave me a thumbs up. Well, aren't I a talented lad.

I faced the last judge, Blaise, and rolled my eyes as he continued to stroke his moustache.

"Because I'm not biased and I look ridiculously good in this moustache and also," He leaned in and stage whispered, "I like you better than Red over there, I'll give you 12 out of 10, nice one –"

**Later.**

"A BIG TABLE WEASLEY! YOU JUST THREW A BLOODY TABLE AT MY HEAD!"

"YOU WERE BEING A JERK!"

"WELL I AM A JERK!"

"I know. I feel bad now. Sorry Blaise."

"It's okay Won-Won, I'll forgive you."

"Thanks—"

**Later.**

"A FREAKING TABLE BLAISE! IT WAS SO DAMN PAINFUL!"

"Now you know my pain. Sorry dude, I had to somehow avenge my ego. Conveniently there was a table nearby."

I shook my head fondly and ushered them to stop talking before they throw more tables. "Okay enough of this. Can we please focus on one thing?"

They all turned to me, "What?"

"How I am going to tell Hermione Granger that I love her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>WELCOME PEOPLE OF ALL AGES, NATIONALITY AND FAVOURITE ICE CREAM FLAVOURS. WHAT YOU SHALL SEE IS THE COMPLEX MINDS OF THE 7 GENTLEMEN INSIDE THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT. NAMELY:<strong>_

_**DRACO MALFOY, FERRET EXTRAORDINAIRE**_

_**HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED**_

_**RONALD WEASLEY, THE SIDEKICK**_

_**SEAMUS FINNIGAN, THE DUDE WHO BLOWS UP STUFF**_

_**DEAN THOMAS, GINNY'S EX-BOYFRIEND**_

_**NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, THE OTHER GUY**_

_**Together they have compiled the most shocking, creative and amazing ideas they have in order for Mr Malfoy to woo the heart of a Ms. Hermione Granger. Let us now begin**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter, THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED<strong>

WHAT? Tell Hermione that he loves her? What the heck Malfoy, you love her? I, I don't really know what to say or suggest you do to win her back. Sorry.

_JEEZ POTTER. THANKS A LOT. I OWE YOU BIGTIME. THAT HELPED SO MUCH I AM SAVED. Idiot._

* * *

><p>Author's POV<p>

"Weaselbee! Your turn!" Draco screamed. And Ron went red.

"I have a big freaking table and I am not afraid to throw it."

"Sorry! Errm, okay, calm down and let us wander around your empty brain—"

I'll just take over Draco, he's well, I think he's dead.

"Nah. He still has a pulse." Blaise stated.

Thank you for stating that Blaise. Well, Draco's not dead. Yeey. Ok back to Mr. Bilius.

"You know, you may be the author but I can still throw a table at you."

I sighed. "Well, what I write goes."

"You can't do that – I AM RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, I LIKE PLAYING WITH DOLLS AND SOMEDAY I WANT TO LIVE IN UNDER A ROCK WITH A HUNDRED CATS – I hate you, author of this story."

"Ronald, I love you too, now tell us what you think about what Draco, who is still unconscious, said."

**Ron Weasley, The Sidekick**

First of all I am really mad at Malfoy. And everybody else. Even you. And because of this, my urge to throw extremely large items at people's heads has returned. That explains the spontaneous injuries of my mates and the constant screaming. Whatever.

Malfoy, I may hate you, I still think Hermione deserves someone like you. So if you mess this up, I'm going to let Moaning Myrtle harass you. I swear. Okay, Hermione likes music, so why don't you serenade her?

_I'll take note of that for Draco, Ron. Surprisingly you are really good at these things!_

Thank you, I do try. Oh, look the ferret's awake.

"I hate you."

"Don't care."

* * *

><p>Back to Draco's POV<p>

"Finnigan your turn!"

**Seamus Finnigan, The dude who blows up stuff**

Well, BOOM.

_BOOM?_

BOOM. And lots of it.

_I'll tell her I love her by blowing her up?_

…

_Is blowing up people even remotely romantic?_

We are two different people with different perspectives about things. DON'T JUDGE ME.

_Sigh._

* * *

><p>"Thomas, take it away!"<p>

**Dean Thomas, Ginny's Ex-Boyfriend**

Well, based upon my past experiences with girls, coughGINNYWEASLEYcough, they like love letters and such. Um, Seamus, could you please move away that table, Ron's twitching again.

_Love letters? Like letters of love?_

Erm… yeah?

_So I'll profess my love to her through a piece of parchment?_

That's my suggestion.

_How exactly can I snog her after that?_

You can't.

_Oh—RON I WAS KIDDING LET GO OF THAT CHANDELIER. WHAT YOU RAN OUT OF TABLES?_

* * *

><p><strong>Shlongbottom. Uh, is asking him advisable?<strong>

Well, Draco I have thought about it and –

_WHAT A HORRIBLE IDEA THAT IS. EW, YUCK, SERIOUSLY SHLONGBOTTOM DO YOU THINK WITH THAT MIND WITH THOSE IDEAS. THAT IS JUST UGGHH._

"…something is really wrong with you."

_What?!_

Nothing.

* * *

><p>And now the part where I'll do what was suggested. Except for Shlongbottom's. He's stupid.<p>

**Potter's Idea. **

Oh wait. He's got dung for a brain. No ideas at all. What a shame to the Wizarding World.

**Weaselbee's.**

Ok. First, I have to decide what song I shall sing to serenade Hermione. Any suggestions?

"MACARENA!"

"No, Blaise…"

I guess I have to write one. Original songs are usually awesome.

Ron perked up and whispered something to me. I grinned and nodded while looking pointedly at Potter.

**Later at night**

"Ahhafbjckida, Voldy eat this cotton candy. It's pink and sweet and fluffy. You like that. Ajabfjakbabka."

"… Yes, he sleep talks Draco. And yes, all of them are hilarious, you should hear about the one with Filch and Snape. I cried so much of laughter and almost wet the bed. Harry should remain asleep. Awake Harry is corny."

"So, what now?"

"He doesn't only sleep talk. He also sleep sings."

"What?"

"He sleep sings. He sings when he's asleep. Here watch—" Ron moved closer to a snoozing Harry and flicked his nose. Harry twitched and well, he sang.

"Hmpnerf, nobody gets too much heaven no more it's as high as a mountain and harder to climb,"

"Can you change it?"

"Yeah." Ron replied and he flicked Harry's nose again. As the night went by, I grew tired of hearing songs from snoozing Harry.

He sang quite a lot of songs, I particularly liked the bit where he screamed, "LIKE A VIRGIN! TOUCHED FOR THE FIRST TIME! LIKE A VIIIIIIIIIIIIRGIN, WHEN YOUR HEART BEATS. NEXT TO MINE!" Ron and I had to bite our knuckles to stop our sniggering.

I look around the Boys dorm and realized that the others, despite of Harry's annoying sleep singing, were fast asleep. Wow, gotten used to it too much?

Ron flicked it once again and I kind of liked this one. "You're tall and fun and skinny, and really, really pretty, Ginny. You're the Mickey to my Minnie, the Tigger to my Winnie. Ginny."

AHA, I have found the perfect song for Hermione. I just have to originalize it. Wait, is that even a word? Huh, I made it so yeah it is.

Originalizing.

"You're small and you are geeky, you have teeth just like a bunny, Hermione. You're the Nargle to my Misletoe, the Voldemort to my Horcrux. Hermione! –"

"… I never thought you were this—"

"Awesome?"

"Stupid."

"I hate you."

* * *

><p>The next morning, the boys and I gathered in the Head's Dorm. "Let's try the last choice I have because Harry gave me nothing, I suck at originalizing and I don't want Hermione to explode. This is my only hope."<p>

A love letter.

I, who can't write, will write a love letter. Well, hot diggity dog.

To the loveliest loser I have ever seen,

Oh My Lady,

To She Who Must Not Be Named,

To you,

Hey gurl,

Hi 'Mione,

Yo Granger,

Ok, I don't do love letters. I'll just stick with the most boring and overused greeting ever.

**Dear Hermione,**

Ok that's a good start. Now for the rest of it.

* * *

><p><strong>4 hours later.<strong>

_Dear Hermione,_

_Uh, Hi. It's Draco by the way and I am writing a letter to you. I love you. Love me back._

_Draco Malfoy_

I know. IT'S AMAZING.

"No…" Shut up Harry.

"Oh Merlin." Shut up Ron.

"What is this?" Shut up Seamus.

"… I am at loss for words. I am ashamed to have even known you." Shut up Thomas.

"I like it. Straightforward and very you Drake." You know this is why I have Blaise. Because he's like my number one fan and even if a person like me, who is obviously very popular and adored by all, still needs a number fan. And that is my best friend Blaise. Good Job buddy, I'm actually getting you something nice for Christmas and not another truckload of coal.

"Well, it's—" Nobody asked for your opinion Shlongbottom.

I thought of what I am doing and sighed. What now? I have nothing else. How could I possibly tell her? I asked this to everyone and they all shrugged. Except for Shlongbottom. He keeps raising his hand, can't he tell from my blank expression that I will never ever hear his idea? _

* * *

><p>When the others left I went to the Quidditch Pitch to fly around. It's the only thing that calms me and makes me happy for no reason. When I fly, I feel free. I feel like I have nothing on my shoulders, even though when I touch the ground I could feel everything crushing me down. As I continued to fly around I notice a little speck on the top bleacher. I squinted and recognized that it was Shlongbottom. I rolled my eyes and flew over to him. I landed lightly and sat beside him.<p>

He was silent for a moment then softly he said, "You know, Hermione told me once that if she ever had someone who loved her, she wanted him to say 'I love you' only when he really means it, and not because he feels like he should just tell her."

I was taken aback and stuttered, "She told you this? How? Why?"

Neville smiled wistfully. "Sometimes when she tutors me with a subject I usually fail at I would see in her eyes and smiles that she carry's something really big inside of her. Problems. Worries. Fears. And so, after about two hours of tutoring, I just let her talk. And she would for hours until she empties herself."

I remained silent and he kept talking. "She said that particular one when you became friends. I never knew it was you she was talking about, but when I did, I put the pieces together and found out that it was you. She loves you, Malfoy."

She loves me. Readers, she loves me. You heard Shlong—I mean Neville right?

I was shocked. "For heaven's sakes Longbottom, you aren't pulling my leg right?" He stood up calmly and walked away. Before he left the Pitch, he yelled, "She likes the sunrise. She says, it symbolizes the rising of a new chapter of her life. Do it at sunrise, Malfoy. Be the start of that chapter and finish it with a kiss."

AND I PRESENT TO YOU, THE WINNER OF THE MOST-AMAZING-OUTSTANDING-SPECTACULAR-AND AWE-INSPIRING PERSON IN THE WORLD AWARD, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night.<strong>

"Thank you, Twinkle. You may now leave."

**In the Boy's Dormitory.**

Neville got dressed for bed and went out of the bathroom, as he sat on his four-poster bed, a plate of chocolate chip cookies and a big warm glass of milk popped on his bedside table. He was momentarily shocked until he noticed a piece of parchment under the glass of milk.

It read:

Thanks Neville.

DM

Neville took the note and placed it inside his box of things he cherish the most. And most certainly, this note deserved where it is put. Often times, we find ourselves doing things we never thought we'd do and having things we never thought we'd had. Because that's just how life is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: READ, then REVIEW :D**

**After more than a month I decide to show up. Ah yes, I am guilty. I am very sorry my dear readers who are probably murdering me in their minds right now. So why was I inactive for a month? The same usual, annoying, stupid reason. School. Because unlike all of you who just started school last September 1, here in the Philippines school starts on June. So yeah, it sucks. I am really sorry guys, there were so many school productions I had to handle and I just couldn't find the time to write chapter 18. Please tell me if you're still reading this and I promise to update sooner. **

**I hope you liked this one. I enjoyed writing this. It's not that long, I don't really want to bore you. I REALLY MISSED YOU GUYS. So talk to me and tell me what you think of this chapter. I'll see you again in a week or two. Bye. :D**


	19. All Endings are Beginnings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**_

**A/N: After 2 months, finally I have finished it. After 11 months of teenage love, stupidity and Dramione, this story has come to an end. A BIG THANK YOU to you who have loved this story, read it, patiently waited for me to update, who always reviewed and who made this story a favourite and who made me a favourite author. THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS. You don't know how happy I am to know that somehow, knowing a lot of people read this, I am improving as a writer. I pray to the stars that when I post my next Dramione fic(hint: It's chaptered. Like a lot of it.), I'll still see the same pen names and some new ones giving me feedback. I love everyone who has read this and is still reading. Yes, I mean you. I love you to the moon and back. Enjoy the last awaited chapter of eccentric indeed's fic, A Ferret in Love.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 19: All Endings are Beginnings <strong>_

The air was biting cold early in the morning and I wrapped my blankets tighter around my shivering body. I rolled on my back, and continued to sleep soundly. The whole castle was so quiet, you can hear a pin drop. Well, what do you expect people would do at 3 AM? Limbo Contest? Conga Line? They're all in their beds snoozing. I shivered as I realized my feet were exposed to the chilly air so I brought it inside my blankets and slowly opened my eyes.

After a few minutes, I have memorized every crack and bump of my ceiling. I can't go back to sleep. Neville's words never left my mind ever since that day in the Quidditch Field.

Hmm, sunrise. I never thought of that. Hermione has never told me something that personal. I sighed once again and admired the ghostly fog that emanated from my own chattering mouth.

Then I heard it. A faint creak.

And footsteps. Soft footsteps that I almost didn't hear, but because it was so quiet I did. And I still can. There it is again. Thump thumps on the wooden floor.

Then I heard another sound. The click of my lock. I quickly reached for my wand and sat up, blood running cold as my door slowly opened. I whipped out my wand so fast and yelled, "STUPEFY!"

* * *

><p>"YOU STUNNED US MALFOY! YOU FREAKING STUNNED YOUR INNOCENT FRIENDS!"<p>

"Who in their right minds would go to my room at 3 AM in the morning, dressed in long, black cloaks and whispers my name in a creepy voice?"

My goddamn friends, obviously. So here I am now, with the nitwits I call my friends, down at the Head's Dorm. I'm glad Hermione isn't here. I heard she stayed at the Girl's Dorm the whole day. _Sigh_.

I stared at their annoyed faces, an outraged look on my face. "What the hell guys?" I asked and they huffed. "Well, sorry. We didn't think you would stun us instead of appreciating such a nice gesture from your loving friends."

I smacked my forehead. "Nice gesture? You came into my room at an ungodly hour looking like Death. How is that gesture supposed to be nice?"

They faced me and said, "We were concerned for you and went here to help you. Because we're really good friends who loves you very much."

I rolled my eyes. "And what were you planning on doing here?" They grinned and huddled closer to me. "We wanted to give you something only real friends could."

I groaned. Whatever they might give me is either stupid, ghastly or scarring. Or all of the above. Your friends may give you something really cool, like a panda, but me? Oh no. Remember my friends are Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They aren't exactly cool. Everything they do is stupid. Oh, I pity myself. What are they on to now?

* * *

><p>A pep talk.<p>

"YOU CAME HERE AND VIOLATED ME TO GIVE ME A PEP TALK?"

Apparently yes._ Sigh._ I told you it would be stupid and scarring.

I sank into the couch, staring incredulously into their eager faces. "Guys…why?" I asked desperately trying to change their minds. Well, knowing they are all pea brains, they only but chuckled happily and dragged me off the couch into my room where I was supposed to wait for any of them to come in.

Before they left the room, they Blaise told me,"Don't worry Draco. It'll be fun! It's a great idea! Harry thought of it -"

Oh. _Harry_ thought of it. Just as I suspected.

"Tell me Potter, how were you born exactly? Did your parents accidentally, or maybe purposely, rammed you into a wall?"

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE.<strong>

"LILLLLLLLLLLLY! He suspects something! OH MY ROWLING, he can't know that he did ram into a wall when he was a baby!" James cried clutching his wife who was rolling her eyes, smiling as her son tried to suffocate the young Malfoy with a pillow.

"Harry never rammed into a wall, James. You wouldn't even let a fly touch him. We have taken very good care of our baby boy." James relaxed a bit and smiled at his wife. Lily looked thoughtful. "You know what? I think it was Sirius who rammed into a wall when he was young."

James laughed. "Yeah that explained a lot. It made us understand all the unexplainable things that he had done in his life time."

Sirius grimaced. "I'll strangle you both."

* * *

><p>"MMMMP! FMMMP! HHMMMMP!"<p>

"Harry he's dying."

"YMMMMP! HMMMP!"

"Harry… he's turning blue."

"HHHHHMMMMMPPPP!"

"Harry if he dies Hermione will kill you."

"HMMMP—AAAAAAAH! AIR! SWEET SWEET AIR! MY LUNGS ARE DYING. CALL THE WIZARD AMBULANCE HELP! HELP! HELP! So, Potter, I heard you're afraid of Hermione."

"Who isn't?"

"I am."

That actually made them laugh. I cursed them and threw my alarm clock at them. They laughed louder and slowly exited the room saying, "The time has come to bestow upon you our thoughts of happiness and positivity. Let the pep talk begin!"

* * *

><p>They slammed the door shut and I scrambled off my bed, trying to escape.<p>

**DRACO MALFOY'S ESCAPE PLANS.**

If I jump out the window, I'll die.

If I hide under the bed, the monster may get me and I'll die.

If I hide in my closet, I'll suffocate so I'll die.

If I hide under my covers, it really would be a stupid thing so I'll die.

If I kill myself, I'll die.

If I go down and just tell them to leave me alone they would drag me back here and nail me to my headboard.

I'll just endure this torture.

* * *

><p>The time 3:15 AM.<p>

I sighed. This is gonna be a long morning. I sat on the couch near my window and enjoyed the wonderful scenery of the fogged grounds. The moon was still visible and it was still dark. I was too immersed in watching, that I failed to hear someone getting in.

He cleared his throat and I snapped back into my senses. Great, the torture's starting. And Weasley's the first one to give it me. Great, just great.

I watched him with a pained expression and he rolled his eyes. He sat on my bed, across me and fixed his blue eyes on me. I remained quiet and stared off the distance. Suddenly he sighed and gave me a small smile.

"Malfoy," His voice made me jump and I fell from the window sill. WHAT THE SODDING—

He made an 'I'll-rape-you-if-you-interrupt-me' face and cleared his throat. "I'll make this easier for the both of us. Trust me I don't like this idea of Harry's too. I know it has its ups because we are sort of torturing you," I glared at him, he shrugged, "but still, a pep talk? TO YOU? Preposterous And annoying, especially because I'm giving it to you. Well, I don't know about you Malfoy, but I think Harry's got more in store for you. Good Luck."

I groaned and sunk to my carpet hoping I'll inhale a lot of germs that somehow has the ability to kill me as quickly as soon as Weasley begins his pep talk –

"Just don't hurt Hermione, alright? For once, do everything right." I stared back at him, nodding. He grinned at me. "She's really special. We all know that."

"She is." I breathed out, a small smile on my face.

"I have always loved her, as a best friend of course. And as you know she had been my, err, girlfriend for a few months." My face went dark as I remembered all the urges I had to rip out Weasley limb from limb when I first heard about the two of them. That was the most disturbing and confusing month that I have ever endured since the war ended. And I concluded, after that long, crazy month, that I was kind of smitten with Hermione Granger. Hence the whole thing about trying to ask her out blah, blah, blah you know what happened after that.

I glanced back at Ron and saw that he was frowning at something. He looked, remorseful or something. "Weasley, what—"

"When, when Hermione and I were, you know, together as a couple, in those few months that I called her as my girlfriend, I never said told her that I, I,I—"

"That you loved her." I finished for him and he glanced at me with regret. "Be the man that I never was Draco. Be the man that she deserves to have. If you hurt her, I'll hunt you down and kill you. And Harry would love to help me with that." He said, grinning as my face slowly drained of all its color. He stood up and clapped my back.

"Well, that's the end of my pep talk. Good Luck. And remember if you break her, we'll break all 206 bones in your body. And there'll be back boobs. PERMANENT BACK BOOBS."

GUYS.

PERMANENT BACK BOOBS.

WELL SHIT.

AND BY THE WAY WEASLEY, JUST FOR FUTURE REFERENCE THAT WAS NOT A PEP TALK. THAT WAS MORE OF A DEATH THREAT. A DEATH THREAT THAT INVOLVED PERMANENT BACK BOOBS. OK WHO LIKES BACK BOOBS? WHO EVEN HAD THE THOUGHT OF HAVING BOOBS AT YOUR BACK? WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON THOUGHT OF THAT? HUH? ANSWER ME I AM PANICKING HELP—

"Drakey-POO!" Oh, Merlin you just love me too much don't you?

Here goes the second torturer. Blaise freaking Zabini. Well, damn it all.

He sat across me with a huge smile on his face that made me lean back because I was afraid his head was going to explode any moment.

I mean, that would be awesome you know, his head exploding, but seriously on my covers? No siree, not on my clean and crisp covers. He could do it on Potter's, I sure he wouldn't mind…yeah.

"Blaise,"

"YAH?"

"Doesn't your face hurt from smiling too much?"

"Actually, I can't feel a thing. I have been smiling since I woke up. I am just so excited for you, mate."

WOW, that was. Erm, help me here author, I feel something really odd and peculiar right now.

_THAT'S GRATITUDE, DRACO. And you're glad to have Blaise as a best friend._

Thank you Blaise.

_You know what, actually, it is me who you should thank, because I wrote Blaise like that._

Uhhh, no. Blaise is naturally like that. Stop being so stupid author.

***gasps from the audience***

_Oh? You think I'm stupid? We'll just see about that._

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later while I tweaked the part with Blaise.<strong>

**REWIND.**

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY DARLING!"

OK, what is happening?

What—

Candles?

Why is my room covered in rose petals…hey!

WHY IS THERE MUSIC? IT'S THE KIND OF MUSIC YOU HEAR BEFORE PEOPLE, you know… AAAAARRRRGGGGHH.

Here goes the second torturer. Blaise freaking Zabini. Well, damn it all—WHAT IS HE WEARING?!

Cue dramatic unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later.<strong>

HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?

_You told me I was stupid_.

WELL THAT PERMANENTLY SCARRED ME FOR LIFE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?

_Well, yeah. I made Blaise wear a—_

YOU MADE BLAISE ZABINI WEAR LINGERIE IN FRONT OF ME. DO YOU KNOW HOW YOU MENTALLY SCARRED ME JUST BECAUSE OF THAT ONE MOMENT?

_Yep. And you deserved it. Now I have to go before my readers think that we are actually stalling because we don't want them to get to the end so fast. Sheesh._

Ok, you take care.

_Thanks Draco._

No, seriously. Watch your back.

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes later.<strong>

WHY DO YOU FIND HAPPINESS IN TORTURING ME? YOU JUST HAD TO REWIND THAT AGAIN?

_Yes._

5 TIMES?

_Yes._

Oh Great Merlin take me to wherever you are, actually no take her and get her away from me.

_OKAY BACK TO THE STORY. SORRY ABOUT THAT._

* * *

><p>Here goes the second torturer. Blaise freaking Zabini. Well, damn it all.<p>

He sat across me with a huge smile on his face that made me lean back because I was afraid his head was going to explode any moment.

I mean, that would be awesome you know, his head exploding, but seriously on my covers? No siree, not on my clean and crisp covers. He could do it on Potter's, I sure he wouldn't mind…yeah.

"Blaise,"

"YAH?"

"Doesn't your face hurt from smiling too much?"

"Actually, I can't feel a thing. I have been smiling since I woke up. I am just so excited for you, mate."

I smiled at him gratefully and punched his arm playfully. He went quiet for a moment, still smiling, scanning my face. Finally he spoke up and what he said caught me off guard.

"You have changed so much."

I didn't know what to say so I remained quiet. He chuckled afterwards, "I'm really glad you fell for Hermione."

And for the first time ever since he went inside the room I gave him a genuine smile. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and said, "Oh, don't you worry about a thing. Hermione already loves you. And you're awesome like me, it's ridiculous. You'll do just fine. Trust me!"

And in that moment I realized, that I do trust Blaise. We shared a manly hug and with MAYBE, the smallest, teeny-tiny, itty-bitty, miniscule, microscopic, droplets of THE MANLIEST tears we could ever shed.

And I thanked Merlin for giving me a one of a kind best friend who would let me embarrass myself in front of a lot of people, who would tease me constantly, ruin all my plans, volunteer to investigate on me, challenge me to a Hugging Contest, joke about loving the girl I love, laugh while I frantically look for my nose, stay calm while my hair is on fire, appear out of nowhere in the most inappropriate times, take a shower at 5AM in MY dorm, using MY conditioner and never leaving my side ever. And most of all for being the best goddamn best mate a handsome bloke, like me, could ever ask for.

He left the room with a happy look on my face, feeling ridiculously happier than I was a few minutes ago. By the way the time is 3:30 AM. 2 hours till the sunrise; Till I confess to Hermione; TILL I DIE BECAUSE I AM ACTUALLY TELLING HER HOW I FEEL.

The door opened slowly and I saw a head of jet black hair poking out of it. Potter.

Ok, this is gonna be disastrous. He went inside my room but didn't go near me. POTTER I DON'T HAVE BACK BOOBS YET; YOU CAN STILL GO NEAR ME.

I raised an eyebrow as he remained on that spot, hands on his pockets and a small, happy smile on his face. "Potter," I called after a few minutes of silence. His bright green eyes stared at my face and with the most sincere tone I have ever heard him use ever since the time I charmed him to woo Professor McGonagall, he said, "I'm really glad we're mates, Malfoy. I really don't regret befriending you."

OK, FIRST BLAISE NOW POTTER. AUTHOR, DON'T TELL THIS TOO IS GRATITUDE.

_No, actually its forbidden lust._

WHAT?

_Oh lighten up, yes, yes, what you are feeling is gratitude. Well that's the first time in history that you were thankful for Potter._

So, should there be a manly hug with manly tears too?

_If you want, you could._

And we did. But it was REALLY awkward at first. I mean, I am hugging Potter again. Like, that's not an everyday thing I do. So it was awkward, then suddenly it became warm. And I felt the happiness. Phew, I'm glad he never gave me death threats—

"Oh, I forgot to remind you! If you still want your kidneys and your lungs, DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT AND NEVER HURT HERMIONE. Because I swear Malfoy, you will end up with a worse fate than Voldy. Understood?"

I gulped. Bloody hell. "Sir..yes…sir."

His eyes sparked mischievously. THAT GIT IS ACTUALLY ENJOYING THIS. WHY THAT LITTLE –

He rolled his eyes then suddenly took something from his pockets. He grabbed my hand, placed it in my palm and closed it in long, pale fingers. WHAT IN THE WORLD—

"You may or you may not need this. But since I know that you have chicken genes in you, you could probably use some help. Well, good luck, mate. You'll need it."

And he left me there annoyed, confused and amused at the same time, with the tiny vial of the infamous Felix Felicis.

Author, I am having these feelings, nice feelings towards Potter again.

_Please, I don't need to hear about you sexual frustrations._

WHAT NO! Gratitude again! I DON'T LIKE BEING THANKFUL. I DO MAYBE, BUT IT'S WEIRD.

_Get a hold of yourself and focus on the matter at hand._

Ok right. Sorry. So the time, uhh, I still have an hour left. Huh, what should I do?

* * *

><p>"DRACO WE ARE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!"<p>

"GO AWAY PLEASE, SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO DROWN IN TOILET WATER. SO PLEASE DON'T DISTURB THEM ITS RUDE."

Ah yes, I'm in the bathroom again. What else should I do with an hour free?

"Like, not being, stupid?" They chimed in.

Yes, like, attempting to drown yourself in toilet water.

"Draco…"

"Yes, Blaise?"

"I have to you know…go potty?"

BLOODY HELL.

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

"NO! NO! NO! NOT IN MY BATHROOM! I DON'T WANT YOU DUMPING HERE! I WILL NOT OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"DRACOOOOO, PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU! I HAVE TO GO! AND I CAN'T BLOODY MOVE! WILL YOU PLEASE GET OUT OF THAT SODDING BATHROOM OR I WILL SHIT ON YOUR TEDDY BEAR COLLECTION!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A TEDDY BEAR COLLECTION – POTTER, WEASLEY HEY STOP LAUGHING ITS – HEY STOP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later.<strong>

"I hate all of you. Like really, really hate you." I all but sighed, as I lounged on the couch at the Head's common room. Yes, they managed to get me out and were now holding me against my will. We sat in silence, until the ticking of the clock was too loud for us. We glanced at it and saw that it was 5:00. Half an hour left before I die. I should drink this thing now though, I thought glancing at my good ol' pal Felix Felicis.

Gulp.

OH YEAH.

* * *

><p>"HELLO MY WONDERFUL FRIEEEEEEENDS! IT'S SUCH A BEAUTIFUL DAY ISN'T IT? I JUST FEEL SO HAPPY AND LUCKY –"<p>

"Well, you did drink liquid luck—"

"Hush orange one. Don't ruin this, fine, fine morning. Hihihihihihi."

"I find this amusing."

"Ah! My closest chum, Blaise. I love you Blaise…"

"….Potter, antidote. Quickly."

"Oh none of that Zabini. Hihihihihi. OH HARRY JAMES POTTER! I'm so glad you are still alive."

"…"

"….."

"Blaise?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Did Draco just voluntarily hug Harry?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Potter, are you okay?"

"…Ok this is not funny anymore. I DON'T HAVE THE ANTIDOTE."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the Girls dormitory…<strong>

"Hermione! Wake up!" Ginny exclaimed as she pushed the girl with the bushy hair off her four poster bed.

Hermione grumbled and wondered, "Why the hell am I in the Girl's Dorm?" Ginny rolled her eyes and crouched down at her confused friend. "You fell asleep here last night crying and cursing, erm the ferret. Hermione grumbled and tried to get back on the bed when Ginny stopped her.

"Oh no you aren't going back to sleep, Missy. You're gonna come with me outside and join me in my morning walk." Hermione groaned again at her best friend and questioned her sanity.

"I am perfectly sane, thank you very much. Come now, lets us have a stroll."

"It's 5:00 in the morning!"

"It's a nice day!"

"Nice day? The sun hasn't even risen yet!"

Ginny smiled knowingly. "Then we'll wait for it. Good things, really wonderful things, usually happen as the sun wakes up." Hermione narrowed her eyes and Ginny grinned wider. "And besides, you love sunrises. Right?"

Hermione peered suspiciously at her friend then eventually gave up. "Yes I do love sunrises. Come on you twit, let's take a walk."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, somewhere in the castle.<strong>

"AH FILCHY! You look and smell good today! Who's the lucky lady?"

"Professor Flitwick! You've grown half an inch I dare say!"

"Hellooo Professor Dumbledore! Nice picture frame!"

"Is that a smile I see Professor Snape?"

"Oh, Millicent, did you get a new haircut?"

Draco skipped away leaving a traumatized Millicent Bulstrode in a corner when the boys found him and dragged him outside.

The ruckus he made awoke the whole castle. Unable to go back to sleep everybody got up, went to the whole for some early breakfast, or finished their essays and some took a stroll on the grounds.

15 minutes till the sunrise Ginny was still strolling with a suspicious Hermione. Hermione felt like something was going on and it involved the sunrise. She couldn't help it anymore.

"Ginny, tell me the truth. Why are we here?"

Her friend bit her lip and said, "I have no ulterior motive for this. I just wanted a walk on the grounds—"

"YEAH FOR THE FIRST TIME IN SEVENTEEN YEARS! You hate mornings, Weasley. Now spill."

By now they were done circling the Lake and was now on their way to that little hill not too far away from the infamous Whomping Willow.

Hermione huffed and started to get away but Ginny got hold of her hand and said, "I'm helping you make a good prologue for the new adventure of your life. Just trust me in this."

"I don't understand—"

* * *

><p>"Harry! Why did we stop running? We've only got 15 minutes left!" Ron yelled frantically, dodging a small group of first years, who were on their way to the grounds.<p>

Harry plopped on the ground beside an unconscious Draco Malfoy. " I might have accidentally dropped him somewhere so he fell and well, now he's unconscious. Sorry?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "What time did the Weaslette said she'd bring Hermione to the hill?"

"Abour five minutes till the sunrise."

"Ok…let's go get a bucket of ice cold water."

* * *

><p>"You soon will." Ginny smiled. And Hermione huffed in annoyance. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on Granger, let's begin this story with a wonderful sunrise."<p>

As they climbed up a hill, a shrill, girlish scream echoed through the whole castle. Ginny snorted amusedly, while Hermione had her brows furrowed, mumbling, "What was that?"

Ginny chuckled. "Actually, you should wonder who that was."

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHH UMFFFFF UGHHHHH YABABABABABABABABA YAGAGAGGAGA UHHHHH."<p>

"Wow. What language was that?"

"Harry just dry him up. He's creating a new language and dying slowly."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny continued to walk, as the redhead dragged her friend to the small hill. When they got there Ginny began searching around for something, or rather someone.<p>

Hermione simply waited there and stared off the distance. A small smile crept into her face as she had a view of Hogsmeade and the large mountains behind the Forbidden Forest. She watched happily as she just saw an inch of that brilliant sun behind those mountains.

A rustle by the bushes startled her and she looked around only to realize that her friend had left her there. She sighed, looking for the source of the noise and got herself a surprise.

In pajamas, with his lips blue from the cold and looking absolutely nervous, was Draco Malfoy. Her heart leapt, as she saw the most dignified person she ever met looked as vulnerable as a baby squirrel. The boy looked up and his grey eyes clashed with her brown ones and silence ensued.

They both remained, rooted to their stops, until Draco took a deep breath and with a few steps in which he wobbled, stood in front of the woman who gave him more heart aches and migraines than all his years at Hogwarts combined.

Hermione's body shook terribly, wanting to both run away and stay at the same time, her heart and mind having an epic duel. But she remained and her lips quivered, and tears were starting to build up in her eyes. She simply stared at the man who she feared more to lose than only getting a 99% in her Charms exam.

And in that moment, as little by little the sun inched higher, the man whose voice was hoarse said words that started the new adventure of Hermione Granger.

"I love you, Hermione."

It was the simplest beginning to a story really. It had the simplest setting. The simplest moment. But the characters were not simple people, nor the lives they have lived and the people they have loved. They were significant, and their story too was something we don't appreciate much. They hated each other for years and they ended up loving each other.

Simple, yet significant.

And as Draco inched closer and grabbed the crying girl in front of him, he swore to marry her and live the rest of his life with her. Hermione calmed at the feel of Draco's hands on the small of her back and she looked up to smile at him. And as the sun fully rose, while the whole world was basking in its warm glow, the two lovers pressed their bodies together, lips pressed onto the other and finally knowing and believing that they were played with destiny and it just gave them what we've all been waiting for.

The kiss was long and sweet, as both poured into the kiss what they have been longing to tell the other. Then there was a noise.

Applauses.

Breaking apart they looked down the hill, and Draco groaned while Hermione laughed hard.

"I want to hear it Draco! JUST SAY IT!" It was Blaise.

Draco rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, "It's not love! Love is unicorns, rainbows and big, cuddly pandas!"

Everyone laughed. Blaise spoke again, "So what is it now?" Draco grinned amusedly at Blaise as he wore a ridiculous panda costume, while Harry and Ron were dressed as unicorns and Ginny making a neat rainbow above them.

"You're not cuddly enough, Zabini. But I guess that will do. And yes its love. It's definitely love."

And then everyone was crying. Yes, even the boys.

And yes, Draco was too.

* * *

><p>"And so, they went down the hill and greeted their friends. Aunt Ginny, was crying so loud while Uncle Harry held her and Uncle Blaise and Uncle Ron was holding each other, crying like babies!" An older Draco Malfoy was to be seen in a living room, a child with blonde hair on his lap.<p>

"And then, Uncle Blaise saw a unicorn so he dragged Uncle Ron near them, he was still wearing the costume and –"

"Draco!" A woman called, and he stopped talking for a moment, setting down the child by his side and calling back, "Yes Astoria? We're here."

A beautiful woman entered the room and the child jumped off the couch. "Mummmmmy!" Astoria caught her child in her arms and smothered him with kisses. Draco smiled at them and stood up, walking their way to the door.

"Time to go—"

"Wait wait wait wait wait—" A frantic voice filled the house and another woman came running towards them, her face full of flour, clutching a box of cookies in her hands.

"Astoria, this is for you. Little Sander loves them." She gestured at the child who smiled widely at her. Astoria smiled at her gratefully and gave her a hug. Then she turned to Draco, "You have a wonderful wife Malfoy."

He chuckled and wrapped arm around his red-faced wife. "Well, she is Hermione Granger after all. It comes with the whole smarty-pants package, being a wonderful wife."

Hermione smacked her husband on the arm, leaving a white mark on his blue shirt. "Oi!" Astoria laughed at their antics and thanked them for taking good care of her son while she was away on a business trip. They told her it was fine and she thanked them again and left.

The couple went back inside and sat on the couch by the fire, Draco's arm draped over Hermione as her head rested on his shoulders. They sat in silence, as Draco gently got her hand and interlaced his with hers.

Hermione spoke up, her voice happy, "Sander made me a thank you card today. He's so sweet." Draco scoffed. "He's just a child." Hermione smiled amusedly, "Is that jealousy I hear or Am I just hearing things? Are you jealous of a five year old, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco sat up right frantically and gaped at her. "I AM NOT!" Hermione giggled. "Yes you are! I can't believe it! Look you're turning red!"

"Hey stop it! No I'm not Granger!" He lunged at her and tickled her sides. She laughed loudly and was squirming all around. He stopped after a few minutes when she began to threaten him to kill him when he sleeps and with frustration he faced his amused wife, "I am not jealous of a five year old child. I am more romantic than him. I kissed you at sunrise for crying out loud!"

She grinned at that, remembering. "I heard you telling that story to him again. You tell him our story every time he visits, even though he can't fully understand it."

Draco smiled. "He likes the beginning. I mean, a male unicorn trying to mate with Ron was like part of Hogwarts history!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't bring that up again. The last time you mentioned that a potato got stuck in your nose. And no, you are not more romantic than Sander. I don't even think you are romantic."

Draco gasped dramatically and faced Hermione. "You look so beautiful," Hermione smiled at him, "AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON THE SIDE OF YOUR FACE." She rolled her eyes. Husbands.

"Peanut Butter. And nope, you're still not romantic."

"How about my proposal at the end of seventh year?"

"That was hardly romantic. We had to clean up ferret droppings for three hours!"

Well, on their last day at Hogwarts, their friends dragged Hermione to the library were she stood at the entrance frozen, her eyes wide as she saw Madam Pince bounded with rope and duct tape in the air and there were ferrets. No, not Draco Malfoy clones. Real, live, pooping ferrets and all of them were charmed to read books. And on the table where he first asked her out, in a ferret costume she assumed he got from the same store where Blaise, Harry and Ron got theirs, he proposed to her saying, "Ferrets can read Granger. And they fall in love too. And if you don't mind, before you and I clean all this ferret droppings, I would like you to know that I am madly, deeply in love with you and I would like to spend the rest of my ferret life with the first person who questioned my ability of reading."

There was a slap, Madam Pince being freed and held back by the boys, a long, passionate kiss and a loud, "YES!" and well, more slaps.

They both laughed at the memory and finally sighed happily as they hugged together on the couch. And as the embers slowly died out, words spilled out of their mouths.

"I love you."

And so there ends the story that first started on the day they first kissed.

The next day, Mr. Malfoy found his wife in the living room crying. And they talked.

And that started the next story of Hermione's life.

And it all started with, "We're gonna be parents."

End.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY it is done. I hope you liked it! I worked my arse off this and this probably my most favourite chapter. I do hope you loved this. I would like to hear from you though! I'll be gone for a month doing my second story, and no this wouldn't be a sequel about Draco and Hermione with their kid, I'm sorry. So guys, please leave me any message. Whether it be thanks or something else. Anything would be appreciated. I will miss you all. Hoping to hear from all of you! You all take care guys. X<strong>

**P.S: BTW, just wondering, who got fooled with the whole Astoria thing? I'd like to know your reaction when you read that part. When my friends read it they almost killed me. Haha. **

**Eccentric indeed xx**


End file.
